Surviving Hetalia: Part 2
by That90sKid1996
Summary: The final part to Surviving Hetalia, enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to Surviving Hetalia II! Good news, more characters shall be introduced, some more conflict, and some more lime…hopefully a lemon later in the story~! Anyways, you know the drill, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Instead of going to the cafeteria to sit with The Axis like usual, Kimi was dragged away by Hungary into the clubroom to meet their new recruits. Two new girls were present once they entered, along with Poland who, to Kimi's surprise, was instead wearing the <em>female<em> uniform and not the _male _one. One of the new girls sported long dirty blonde hair that was long in front and put into a neat loose braid in back, light blue eyes, reading glasses, and a red bow on the right side of her head. The other was wearing the same uniform as Taiwan, instantly identifying herself as an Asian country; sported fine long-ish black hair that was brought back into a ponytail, and brown eyes.

"Kimi, I'd like you to meet France's little sister, Monaco and Taiwan's sister, Vietnam." Hungary said while gesturing to each of the girls.

"Nice to meet you." Kimi greeted warmly. "And welcome to the club."

"Bonjour, et merci." Monaco returned politely, "I hear this club helps keeps the hooligans of the academy in line, oui?"

"You heard right, no assaults, sexual or not, will be tolerated by us. Nor will it go unnoticed, or unpunished." Kimi responded.

"Splendid, what is the first order of business?" Monaco asked.

"Even though there hasn't been any word going around of anything suspicious, that doesn't mean we shouldn't keep on our toes. For the time being, we take precaution and prepare ourselves for future conflicts. As new recruits, it is required that you and Vietnam have at least one thing you can use as a weapon to defend yourselves."

"I have my bamboo paddle." Vietnam said, presenting it once she retrieved it from her bag.

"Very good," Kimi praised with a grin, "What about you, Monaco?"

"I'm afraid not, miss." She replied in a somber tone.

"I only have one canister of pepper stray left, but since I'm already armed, you can have it." Kimi suggested.

"Oh no, I couldn't…"

"I insist, besides, I don't think I have to worry about being attacked too much with being Germany's girlfriend and all." Kimi smiled, handing Monaco the metal canister.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I've got my nails, kicks, punches and my crowbar. I'll be fine." Kimi reassured.

"Speaking of Germany," Poland interjected, "You two by any chance weren't doing anything naughty during the party last weekend, were you~?"

"Not really, we're kind in an awkward state right now." She replied in a nervous tone.

"What is the matter? Is there something wrong?" Liechtenstein wondered concernedly.

"Define, wrong…I'm not really sure what to say, there's only one way to say it, and that's the really blunt way." She said with a light shudder. "Can you all keep a secret?"

"Of course we can, we won't tell anyone." Hungary assured, Kimi looked around to see the girls (including Poland) staring at her with empathy and complete sincerity in their eyes.

"Alright…" Kimi began with a long sigh, before explaining her and Germany's predicament.

"OMG, NO WAY!" Poland squealed with a flustered face, the other girls except Belarus reacting the same way.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." Kimi groaned as she pressed the palms of her hands to her forehead. "It's even gotten to the point where we can't even make out anymore because the dream keeps coming back to us, and makes everything weird!"

"And you said Germany had the dream, too?" Hungary questioned.

"Yeah, ironic isn't it?" She huffed.

"At least you're both on the same side, where as things would be even weirder if only one of you had the dream." Liechtenstein said.

"Good point." Kimi responded, "But neither of us have been able to find a solution around this problem."

"Maybe you two are just experiencing sexual tension." Vietnam proclaimed, "From what I've heard from Japan, you and Germany have been together for quite some time now, and you haven't even let him reach farther than second base."

"That could be true, it seems possible enough." Kimi responded with intrigue, "I guess I should've figured that out since last night at the party was the first time Germany purposed the make out session, normally I have to start it in order for him to tag along."

"I see~" Poland grinned methodically, "Then, like, one of you has to make the first move!"

"Really? You mean…one of us purposing that we want to have sex?" Kimi asked.

"Totally! You two should plan a special day for it, too~!" He beamed enthusiastically.

"Maybe…I dunno, but it wouldn't hurt to at least talk to him about it. We won't resolve the problem if we just leave it hanging." She shrugged. "Thanks guys." Kimi finally grinned.

"Of course, we're willing to help." Hungary smiled warmly. "By the way, did you ever get back at that stupid American?"

"You bet I did, I got him when I invited him over for one of my 'horror-night binges,' it was hilarious!" Kimi laughed victoriously.

"Really? What did you do?" Vietnam asked in amusement.

"We watched **The Ring**, **The Grudge**, **SAW VII**, **House Of 1000 Corpses**, **Paranormal Activity**, **Quarantine**, **Apollo 18**, and the **Jeepers Creepers **trilogy. Then I had him play **Amnesia: The Dark Decent**, **Left 4 Dead**, one of the **Silent Hill **games I rented along with **Dead Space 2**." Kimi listed.

"Nice, and how did he react?" Vietnam snickered.

"By the time he left my place, he was almost pale as tofu!" She laughed.

"Damn Kimi, you got him good!" Poland said in awe.

"Dang right!" She rooted, earning a thumbs up from Belarus and Vietnam.

After a good laugh and meeting, Kimi soon left the clubroom to meet up with The Axis. Thankfully, she managed to catch up with them just as they exited the building, and began strolling along with them back to her apartment. Though it was a quiet trip, Kimi still grinned the slightly nervous looking glances Germany sent her. Just when they reached the apartment complex and began saying their goodbyes, all of them got quite a surprise when they heard two sets of running footsteps coming their way.

"MASTER! I HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" A girl's voice cried out excitedly.

Recognizing the voice, Kimi turned around to brace the impact of the individual's hug. The girl was rather short, and had dirty blonde, short choppy hair that stuck up like cat ears on the sides, awake and ecstatic teal eyes with thin-rimmed glasses, wearing a pair of headphones over her neck, an identical black cat sweatshirt that Kimi owned as well, blue skinny jeans, with a pair of purple converse.

"Hey, Cookie! There you are!" Kimi greeted happily, earning confused looks from Germany, Italy, and Japan.

"Katarina and I have been wondering where you've been!" Cookie mewed.

"We certainly have," Katarina agreed as she approached, "Where have you been?" She asked.

"I transferred to a different college not too far from here, I still live in the same apartment you know." Kimi answered.

"Oh, dur, right I knew that!" Katarina laughed, mentally slapping herself for nearly forgetting.

"Germany, Italy, Japan; I'd like you to meet my friends, Cookie and Katarina!" Kimi presented them, Cookie sheepishly hiding behind Kimi out of intimidation when she saw Germany. "Katarina, Cookie, this is my boyfriend Germany, and his friends, Italy and Japan."

"Nice to meet you." Katarina greeted, shaking Germany and Japan's hands, flexibly returning the hug Italy gave her.

"Ve~! Ciao, pretty ladies~!" Italy greeted back with his usual charm.

"I am very pleased to meet you." Japan returned.

"A pleasure." Germany replied to Katarina and Cookie.

"Oh my gosh, Italy is so cute~!" Cookie squeaked, bringing Italy into a tight hug.

"I should tell you a bit about these two," Kimi started, "Cookie and Katarina, are like the angel and the devil on my shoulders."

"I'm the angel." Katarina grinned.

"And I'm the devil!" Cookie cheered. "I am also, her bitch~"

Germany, Japan, and Italy looked at her with slightly disturbed expressions, a moment of silence floating in the air until the girls broke out in hysterical laughter.

"It's an inside joke between Cookie and I," Kimi explained, "If you're friends with a girl, she's either your bitch or her master, if you're friends with a guy, he's your bondage slave." The last part nearly gave Japan a nosebleed, while Germany slightly shivered at a 'thought.' "Yeah, these two are also what I'd like to call, my sisters from other misters." Kimi added proudly, Katarina and Cookie assuming positions by her side. "Sometimes we're calm, and sometimes…we're just flat-out corrupt, or crazy."

"Most of the time we're pretty calm and collected." Katarina said, earning a sigh of relief from Germany and Japan.

"But when we have fun and really get to know you, we can get pretty crazy at times." Cookie added.

"Sometimes to an almost delirious point, but it's all out of good fun." Kimi chuckled. "Ah! Before I forget…Germany, I need to speak with you privately for a moment. Is that okay with you?"

"Uh-sure." He answered with a quick nod, before following Kimi as they moved farther away from the others. "What did you need me for?" Germany asked once he noticed the insecure look on her face.

"You know how we decided to try and find a solution to our little dilemma?" Kimi started uneasily.

"Ja?" He nodded slowly.

"Well, a friend told me what we might be experiencing…"

"What did they say?"

"They said that we're possibly dealing with sexual tension, which I think **might** be true, depending on how you feel about our temporary predicament."

There was a momentary pause in Germany's response; Kimi's intuition was even able to sense the tension within him as he hesitated whether or not to say how he felt.

"Would it help if I stated my thoughts first?" She suggested courteously, tilting her head up to look him in the eyes.

Germany simply nodded, too choked up to say a word.

"Okay, what I think is…hmmm…truthfully, I'm just curious. Since a couple of my friends in the past have actually lost their virginity when they were sophomores, and none of them really told me what it was like during the 'process'." Kimi explained, trying to restrain the burning on her earlobes.

Now feeling a bit less tense, Germany drew in a small deep breath before resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I really do love you, everything about you…" He started in a shaky voice, "It's just that…I'm worried that you aren't ready, morally, I mean."

"Yeah, but that moral is something that can be broken if I want to break it." Kimi responded.

"Are you sure? You won't have any regrets?" He asked.

"No regrets, I think it might bring us closer. The fact that we haven't been able to spend quality time together makes me feel like you're avoiding me. Like it was something I did wrong…" Kimi answered, keeping a straight face as a couple giant tears formed in her eyes,

Germany hated himself for making her feel so guilty, seeing her tears truly got to him though to see how sad she was. Touched by her compassionate concern, he lightly kissed the tears away from her eyes before grinning at her.

"If that's how you feel, than I feel the same way." He stated in a smooth tone while stroking her cheek.

"Sounds to me like we've found our solution then," Kimi proclaimed; "Now all we have to do is plan out the next step." She said, "Any suggestions?"

"Um…how about we plan a special day? A second date, I guess…?" He purposed.

"That sounds wonderful." She grinned.

While Cookie and Katarina were still preoccupied in getting to know Japan and Italy, Germany and Kimi discussed plans for their next date. After choosing to have their second date on the upcoming weekend, they decided on having a home dinner and a movie to set the mood on that special night, agreeing to have it take place at Germany's house for better privacy and intimacy. Then there was the dispute on who would make dinner and who would make dessert, eventually deciding that Kimi would make dessert while Germany handled dinner. Of course, then there was telling Japan, Italy and Prussia that they needed the house to themselves. Kimi also brought up suggestions on what movies to watch and how they should spend their time together when they aren't eating or one of them is busy cooking.

**Break.**

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Kimi waved in farewell as The Axis left the apartment.

"Ciao~!" Italy waved back.

"Lebewohl." Germany replied.

"Sayonara." Japan said.

Once they had disappeared under the horizon, Kimi, Katarina and Cookie stood casually in place until they were certain that they were gone.

"The sun's going down, I say we head inside." Kimi stated, gesturing towards her apartment.

"Sure, why not." Katarina shrugged, Cookie simply mewing and clapping.

Inside, Kimi's friends made themselves at home, Cookie flopping right on the couch while Kimi and Katarina set up the Xbox for a game of **Left 4 Dead 2**.

"So, I see you've worked things out with Germany?" Katarina asked to start up a conversation.

"Mhm, I'm still grateful for talking with you about it!" Kimi grinned.

"That's good, I'm glad things are working out between you two."

"He'd better treat you right." Cookie implied, comically imitating the over-protective father role.

"Of course he does, Germany's a great guy." Kimi reassured.

"He must be if he was able to change your perspective on serious relationships." Katarina commented.

"Yeah, but that's because he proved himself…frankly, it takes quite a bit to change my opinion on something." She replied reminiscently.

"Guess he must be a true good guy, then." Cookie noted.

"Certainly, especially with all of his patience." Kimi nodded with her eyes still focused on the TV screen. "You can choose which campaign we play." She said to Katarina.

"Okay, thank you." Katarina replied, tentatively scrolling through the options.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the cut-off, folks. Thanks for tuning into this chapter, if you enjoyed it feel free to review, fave, sub, all that jazz. See you in the next one~! Also, if you want to see some more imagery, go on deviantArt and visit the Ask-Kimi account I set up here at .com/  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday Afternoon…**

"Let's see…" Kimi thought a loud to herself, nibbling on the strawberry pocky stick between her lips as she typed away on her laptop. "Oh geez, if Germany and I are going to do this, I'm gonna need all the knowledge I can on the situation." She sighed deeply.

Shrugging off her anxiety, Kimi cracked her neck on both sides, took a deep breath, and pushed the 'enter' key. Since her and Germany's plan for their second date, Kimi took it upon herself to gain information on what they were about to go through. Which meant searching the Internet, and watching documentaries on how intercourse worked. Thankfully, Kimi didn't come up short-handed when looking on the web, managing to look into positions and anatomical functions.

'_Well I'm glad that's done,' _She thought with relief. _'Now its time for the documentaries…__**The Anatomy**__**of Sex**__ should be on in a moment, I'd better get to the living room.' _On that note, Kimi shut down her laptop and grabbed the box of pocky, and hurried to the den.

Quickly, she turned on the TV and reclined on the couch as the show began. Though she herself found this to be a bit ridiculous, Kimi felt slightly fascinated by this all the while from learning something so new to her.

"Oh darn, I'm going to miss an episode of **Monsters Inside Me **if I watch this…" Kimi noted with slight regret, "Eh, whatever. This is going to become much my helpful later on." She said to herself while dismissively waving her hand.

While Kimi watched the show, her cell phone began vibrating in her sweatshirt pocket…it was Germany on the caller ID. Instantly, the corner of her eye and her head twitched, what the hell was she supposed to say to him?

"Hello?" She answered, somehow managing to make her voice sound normal.

"Hi, I need your opinion on something." Germany's voice answered back.

"What is it?"

"I'm having trouble deciding what to cook for our date, do you have any preferences?"

"Um…I honestly don't mind anything you make, what about you?"

"I could always ask Japan or Italy for suggestions. Und, is there anything else other than watching a movie that you'd like to do?"

"Well if it's nice out at night, we could always go for a stroll and listen to music. I just loaded some more songs on my iPod you might like~"

"What songs?"

"It's a surprise, but I'll give you a hint. Two are from **Rammstein**, one is from **Alice Cooper**, one from the **Gorillaz**, and the last one is from **Rob Zombie**."

"Sounds interesting, how about we take a walk through the park like last time? I'll even bring a blanket so we can sit together on a bench."

"Sounds great…oh! Also, what do you think I should make for dessert? Or do you want it to be a surprise?" She asked with a grin.

"You und your surprises." He chuckled, "Fine, just surprise me."

"If you insist~" Kimi mused, "Any suggestions on a movie?"

"Anything is fine, as long as it's not too overbearing."

"You're in luck, I've been doing my research again and I've found some real good ones!"

"What are they?"

"They're a black and white films from the 1960's called, **The Slaughter of The Vampires**, and **Carnival of Souls**. From the looks of the trailers, I'm sure that they'll really set the mood."

"Always with you and the horror," He sighed while trying to discreetly hide his amusement, "But that'll do."

"Sweet! So it looks like we're set," She said contently, "By the way, how are you?" She asked suddenly, keeping her eyes on the television as it began going over human reproduction.

"Um, fine, thanks…und, you?"

"Functioning normally, keeping up with my studies."

"Studies?"

Kimi suddenly realized the gist of his question, accidentally making a small choking sound into the speaking end of the phone.

"A-are you alright, liebling?"

"Uh, yeah…just-just choked on some air." She coughed. "Anyways, about my studies…well, I'm currently watching a documentary on sex. I already finished looking up info on my computer, and I think that's it."

There was a pause on the other line, making Kimi regret actually admitting that she was researching on such a topic.

"Germany…? Are you still there?" She uttered into the phone.

"J-ja…" He responded, "Sorry, I was a little lost in my own thoughts for a moment."

"It's okay, it happens to me as well. I'm sorry for being so blunt in my response to your last question."

"It's fine, I was just curious…"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I figured that I'd go with knowledge on this, I wouldn't want to be confused when the time came."

"Right…maybe I should look into it as well, auf wiederhören." He said.

"Bye-bye." She replied, before hanging up.

**At Germany's house…**

After going over the organizations with Kimi, Germany hung up the phone and stood in his den. His dogs, Blackie the Germany Shepherd, Berlitz the Doberman, and Aster the Golden Retriever, sat down near his feet while looking up at him with slightly distressed whimpers. Snapping out of his thoughts, Germany decided to walk over to the nearest Library around his now prosperous home.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, West?" Prussia asked.

"I'm stepping out for a bit, no other reason." Germany replied curtly, before slamming the door behind him as he exited.

At the Library, Germany began searching in the Anatomy section and scanning thoroughly through the plethora of textbooks. Despite being mature about the current subject, his mind began to wander, resulting in a massive blush that painted his face read. Unfortunately for him, Germany earned a couple looks from the people around him as he closed the textbook and stiffly walked out of the building.

'_Maybe I should just purchase a condom and some K-Y, and call it quits.' _He thought submissively, letting out a deep sigh as he began walking to the local drug store.

"Herr Beilschmidt, what brings you here?" The aged storeowner greeted from behind the counter.

"I need to pick up a few things…" Germany answered, trying to keep calm as a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead and his flushed face.

"You don't look so good, do you perhaps need cold medicine?" The man commented.

"N-nein, that won't be necessary." He replied quickly. "I'll just find what I need on the shelves."

"If you need assistance to find anything, feel free to ask."

"Danke…" Germany said as he started towards the isles.

Keeping his mind focused on the task at hand, Germany managed to somehow choose suitable "coverage" and quickly grab the tube of K-Y without accidentally dropping it from his shaky grip. While the storeowner typed up the items, Germany kept his eye contact away from the man to avoid catching a suspicious glance. After paying, Germany walked out of the store, relieved that he didn't receive any looks from the man.

"Danke, herr Beilschmidt." The owner waved, "Good luck with that special fraulien of yours!"

A jolting chill shot up Germany's spine, making him clutch the small bag tighter in his hand.

"D-danke." He muttered; refusing to look back in order to hide his reddened face.

**Break.**

'_Dear lord, why…why did Poland and Hungary drag me here?' _Kimi thought gravely, _'I mean sure, I wouldn't mind if they took me to Hot Topic, Spencer's, or even Frederick's of Hollywood…but of all those places, it just HAD to be Victoria's Secret.' _

While Poland and Hungary were already entering the store, Kimi continued to stand and stare at all the pretty pink splashes that colored the whole place in subtle disgust.

'_I don't mind the fact that this is a lingerie store, and all…but what the fuck is with all the PINK?' _

"Kimi, are you, like, coming in?" Poland called to her.

"Yeah, coming." Kimi finally answered, burring her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt before catching up to them.

Once inside, Kimi had already realized just how much she stood out. Victoria's Secret was partially empty, only a hand-full of customers including them was browsing the items. Feeling her anxiety beginning to skyrocket, Kimi kept her eyes pointed to the ground as Hungary and Poland walked her to the intimate's section. Eventually, Kimi looked up and started looking for a suitable set, though still feeling nauseated by the surrounding bright pink on the walls.

"Think he'll like this set?" Kimi asked to them, holding up a black satin slip nightgown and black lace panties.

"Totally!" Poland grinned.

"I'm sure he'll like whatever you choose." Hungary responded.

"I think I'll go with this one, I can't find any other better ones in black." Kimi proclaimed, "Anything else I might need?"

"I just totally saw something that would help~" Poland mused, Hungary giggling by his side before leading Kimi to the cosmetics section.

"What? What is it?" Kimi asked with a puzzled tone, looking at the erotic little items on the lit pink shelves.

"Go ahead and pick a couple!" Hungary urged.

Edible body shimmer and chocolate body frosting, perfume oil and body cream with pheromones, lip-glosses that were made with only natural ingredients and phenylethylamine?

"Wait…what am I supposed to…? Never mind, I get it." Kimi said, managing to catch on before asking, "A special occasion like this requires some spice, I guess." On that note, she selected the nude colored lip-gloss, thin bottle of perfume oil, the heart-shaped box of vanilla body shimmer, mint and cinnamon breath mist, and purchased the items. "Say, while we're here," She said to them, "Do you two want to make any purchases here?"

Hungary and Poland looked at each other, Poland mischievously grinning in his thoughts while Hungary's face began to blush with pink.

"Now that you mention it…" Poland spoke, "It probably wouldn't hurt to buy some of that fabulous body lubricant and edible body icing~"

"Planning for someone special?" Kimi asked curiously.

"Maaaaybe~!" He chuckled with amusement.

"What about you, Hungary? I'm pretty sure that Austria will need something to relax him after such a stressful week." She suggested to the flustered Hungarian.

"H-he has been pretty tense lately…" Hungary uttered.

"You don't have to, I was just wondering." Kimi stated with a slightly embarrassed grin.

"That's very kind of you, maybe I should do something to ease his nerves." Hungary smiled.

"Sure, it doesn't even have to be intimate, I'm sure he'd be very happy if you made him his favorite dessert!" Kimi chimed, pausing a bit before snapping her fingers in realization. "Oh that's right, I needed to stop by the grocery store to pick up ingredients for a cake!"

"Oh, what kind of cake are you making~?" Poland mused flamboyantly.

"A double-layer yellow cake with a chocolate ganache, and some tootsie-roll roses." Kimi answered, "I figured that I might as well get creative and put a bit of artistic style to the dessert."

"Sounds wonderful, I'm sure Germany will love it!" Hungary clapped cheerfully.

"I hope so, I even took the liberty of finding high-rated recipes." Kimi proclaimed nervously. "Now I just hope that the date won't take an awkward turn…"

"You'll be fine, you've totally got this!" Poland cheered, giving her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Alright, I'll try. And if I fail…I guess we'll just try again." She stated in a determined tone.

'_By the end of Saturday, passion will no longer be a stranger to me. Maybe I'll even start understanding those stupid chick-flicks…'_ She smirked, _'NAH! I always knew those things were a bunch of bull crap.' _

After being dropped off at her apartment complex, Kimi made her way up the stairs with the bags of groceries and "special treats" in hand. Once she unlocked the front door and entered, Kimi began getting to work on making the tootsie roll dough when she kicked off her shoes and washed her hands in the kitchen sink.

"What'cha makin'?" A voice playfully asked from the archway, causing Kimi to nearly drop the mixing bowl she was holding.

"America…?" She called without looking back at him, trying to keep her frustration and shock from escaping.

"Yeah~?" He responded.

"How did you get into my house?" She asked with her feet still glued to the kitchen tile.

"I found a spare key under your doormat." He chuckled.

"Oh…okay then." Kimi said, shrugging off the intrusion before getting back to the task at hand.

"So, what are you doing?" America asked again.

"Makin' tootsie roll dough, so I can make roses for a cake." She answered.

"What for?"

"Germany and I are having a second date at his place, he's making the dinner while I'm making dessert."

"Interesting, what was in the other bag?" He questioned nosily, causing Kimi's ears to start burning.

"Just some new undergarments, I can't keep wearing the same things repeatedly without washing them…plus, it would totally suck if I had to go a day without 'em." She laughed, America chuckling along as well.

'_Holy crap! That actually worked…'_

While Kimi continued working away, America simply watched as she began pressing and folding each chocolate petal one by one to eventually unfold a beautiful rose. He stared in awe at her amount of focus on every detail, using the extra dough to make thin leafs that were attached under the base of a few roses. Finally, all of the dough was now transformed into a small bouquet of sweet sugary roses that lay on a sheet of wax paper on top of a metal cookie sheet.

"Dude, where did you learn to do that?" America exclaimed in astonishment.

"When I was in Home Ec. class in my first year of Middle School, the teacher taught the class how to do this, I also made these to put on top of the cupcakes at one of my cousins' wedding." She explained proudly, "Her husband nearly cried because he was so touched by me taking the time to prepare such fine crafts."

"I can see why!" He chuckled.

"Right then, I'm just going to put these in the fridge to firm up, and then get to work on that cake and the ganache." Kimi proclaimed, before carefully sliding the metal sheet into the fridge.

"Okay, well, I'd better head out. Ol' England's probably gonna yell up my ass if he finds out I skipped the meeting." He laughed.

"Don't want that to happen, now do we?" Kimi smirked, "See ya later, tell the guys I said hi~!" She called to him as he made his way out the door.

"Will do!" America called back before shutting the door.

"The goofball's probably gonna forget," Kimi said to herself quietly, "Oh well, he'll probably be too busy getting nagged by England to remember." She giggled while gathering the ingredients.

'_Maybe when I'm done putting the cake in the oven, I should start looking up positions, the freaking documentary didn't really offer a whole lot of information on it, and actually paying attention to the sex scenes in those horror movies didn't do much either.'_ She thought, _'There should be some more documentaries though…than again, fat lot of good that'll do. But I might as well, just to recap on what I've learned.'_

Kimi couldn't help but laugh, ignoring her conscience as it scolded her for acting so immaturely. Though, when she browsed and observed in her studies, she felt completely nonchalant about it, and merely remained a mature mind in her research.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All right, the story is getting off to a good point! Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday, 6:00 p.m.**

"Cake, check. Intimates, check. Movies, check." Kimi listed out loud to herself as she paced around the apartment.

Anxiously making sure that she was composed before Germany arrived to pick her up, Kimi pulled up her grey low-rise skinny jeans, and straightened out her black cat sweatshirt. As butterflies kept floating about in her stomach, she stood leaning against the wall tapping the toe of her mid-calf combat boot on the floor. Eventually the doorbell rung, signaling Kimi to grab the stuff and rush to open the front door right on cue.

"Hi, Germany!" She greeted happily.

"Hey, ready to go?" Germany greeted back, jerking his head back to his parked car's direction.

"Yep, all set." Kimi nodded.

"Do you need any help carrying that?" He asked, eyeing the stack of things in her arms.

"Nah, I've got it." She declined while making her way carefully down the flight of stairs.

Germany couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he watched Kimi to make sure she didn't trip or fall. To their relief, nothing fell or even wobbled once they reached the ground of the apartment complex, Germany then started his car as Kimi placed the stack in the back of the car. After securing the treats, she climbed into the front passenger seat before he started to drive.

**At Germany's house…**

"I see you've been progressing well, eh?" Kimi commented admirably as they approached his huge house.

The outside had been turned into a mansion since the last time she had seen it, the perimeter of the house had even been closed with a tall brick gate with spiked iron lining the top. When Germany opened the front door, his dogs went ballistic and charged straight towards Kimi. Taking a step back before standing her ground, she prepared to get tackled by the in coming barking canines.

"Blackie, Berlitz, Aster! Halt!" Germany commanded, all three of the dogs skidding to a stop right before they hit Kimi. "Sitzen." The dogs immediately sat down.

"Thanks, Germany." Kimi sighed in relief, relaxing her shoulders when the dogs had calmed down.

"Sorry about that, they get excited when guests are here." He said apologetically.

"Not to worry, my dog was the same way when I was a kid." She chuckled while walking towards him. "Is it okay if I set the cake in the fridge? You know, to keep it fresh."

"Ja, go ahead."

"Thank you~" And with that, she carefully entered the house and to the kitchen.

'_A spotless kitchen as always,' _She chuckled to herself. _'Not much has changed here after all.' _

After gingerly hiding the blanketed cake within the fridge, Kimi eyed the bag containing the stuff for later that sat near the movie boxes.

'_I should probably hide that somewhere.' _She thought, _'But where?' _Quickly, Kimi grabbed the bag and snuck up the stairs while Germany resituated his dogs.

Upstairs, Kimi frantically searched for a place to stash the bag before Germany returned to find her missing. Scurrying, but not running, she managed to find a suitable spot under a full-shaped wooden end table. Calmly sliding the bag in the opening, Kimi let out a sigh of relief once she successfully hid it under the shadow of the end table's stomach. Before going back down stairs to join Germany, she let her heartbeat and pulse return to normal, covering up any evidence of trying to hide the surprise.

"Ah, there you are." He noted, looking up at her from on top of the staircase.

"Yep, here I am~" She responded cheerfully.

"What are you doing up there?"

"I'm…not really sure why I'm up here, I think I zoned out for a moment while walking again."

Germany tilted his head quizzically at her, but shrugged it off once she met him at the bottom of the staircase. After getting over the awkwardness of finding his girlfriend mysteriously wondering the second level of his home, Germany let himself relax a bit while Kimi gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek of reassurance.

"Don't worry, it happens sometimes." Kimi explained, looking up at him with a grin.

"Are you sure?" Germany asked with concern.

"I'll be fine." She responded with a nod, "Need help making dinner?" She offered.

"Nein, I'll handle it, liebe." He replied, petting her on the head before entering the kitchen.

"Okay." She chirped, and snuck back upstairs to retrieve something from the bag.

Returning to the stash, she pulled the bag out from underneath the table and took out the small black tube of perfume oil. Removing the cap, Kimi started applying it to her wrists, around her neck, and behind her ears.

'_That should do it.' _Kimi thought as she re-hid the bag,_ 'And if it doesn't, the caviar body scrub I bought earlier today to with those pheromones ought to work.' _

The scent wasn't overbearing from her perspective, but it was sweet and enticing. Sneaking back down the stairs again, Kimi decided to linger close to where Germany was, paranoid that she might get lost if she had wandered his newly structured house.

'_I wonder if Cookie and Italy are having a good time together.' _She thought pointlessly, _'I certainly have no doubt that Japan's getting along with Katarina, she's always fun to hang with.' _

"Dinner should be ready soon, it needs to sit for a while." Germany proclaimed as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright. In the meantime, should we start one of the movies?" Kimi suggested, crouching in front of the TV with the DVD boxes.

"Sure, go ahead and play either one." He replied while taking a seat on the couch.

Without another word, Kimi popped **Carnival of Souls **into the player before plopping on the couch next to Germany. As the movie played and they got comfortable, Germany slipped his arm around Kimi's waist while she sat close to him with her arm on his shoulders. The closer he held her, Germany unintentionally began to smell the mixture of perfume oil and body scrub, taking in the sweet subtle scent emanating from her.

"Did you put on some type of fragrances before I picked you up, leibling?" He asked curiously to her.

"Yeah, do you like it?" She replied; her eyes still focused on the black and white film.

"Ja…what was it made of?"

"The perfume I used was made with plums, raspberries, jasmine, cedar, and sandalwood. I also used a caviar scrub that had a raspberry lemon scent." She explained nonchalantly.

"Strange, not a lot of products are so organic now-a-days." He commented.

"You'd be surprised how much natural stuff I find in shops, but I suppose it is difficult to find such natural things that haven't been replaced by the artificial stuff." Kimi shrugged.

Germany didn't respond, but simply grinned before turning his attention back to the movie.

After a few minutes into the film, he instinctively left the living room to check on the meal. Kimi's mind was completely on autopilot, not even budging when Germany got off the couch; her eyes still glued on the screen. Snapping out of her trance-like state to the sound of his approaching footsteps, she paused the movie before joining him at the dinner table.

"Looks delicious, Germany~!" Kimi mused as she took a seat across from him.

"Thank you. It's called, Gnocchi; a type of Italian potato pasta, it was Italy suggested that I make it for us." Germany replied bashfully, shifting a bit in his chair as she took a bite.

"It's really good." She grinned after swallowing the first spoonful.

The two ate in silence after her compliment, not that either of them were complaining; both seemed completely content on just being in each other's presence with a great meal. Afterwards, Kimi retrieved the cake from Germany's fridge, her ears burning modestly when she saw his eyes widen.

"I didn't know what to make, so I went with yellow cake and ganache." Kimi said, looking down at the small bouquet of chocolate roses in the center of the stout cylinder cake.

"It's beautiful!" He answered in awe, standing up from his chair to stand in front of her.

"Thanks, I hope it turned out okay." She chuckled nervously.

"Don't be so doubtful of yourself." He grinned, tilting her chin up to look at him. "It looks amazing, just like you."

"Alright." She answered, reminding herself to avoid commenting on how corny his last line was. "Also, save the roses to eat after the cake, they need some time to thaw."

Germany simply chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips, before stepping back to watch as Kimi cut the cake after she carefully removed the roses from on top and placed them on a separate plate. Once the slices were evenly cut, she placed one on a dish for Germany, another for herself. As they ate the cake, Germany looked up and smirked a little when he spotted a small smudge of frosting on Kimi's cheek.

"What is it?" She asked him, looking up from her dish and cocking her head to the side.

"You've got a bit of ganache on your face." He answered, taking her hand away when she tried to wipe off the stain. "Here, let me get that." He insisted, before leaning in towards her and lightly licking the chocolate icing off the side of her face.

"Oh, thanks." Kimi giggled, lightly picking up one of the roses and holding it up between them.

Delicately, she peeled off a petal and fed it to Germany. One by one, Kimi plucked each smooth, thin piece of the firm chocolaty dough off of the rose; making sure to evenly share it. In no time, the two got back to watching the movie, feeling much more at ease now that they were on cloud 9.

**Break.**

While the sun was completely shrouded in night's dark blue blanket skies, the pale blue moonlight covering everything in an illuminate azure shade.

"Your garden, it's so pretty!" Kimi marveled in amazement as they stood outside of his house, "Especially the flowers, they all look so flawless."

"Danke, I thought you might like them." Germany replied contently.

"I love flowers, especially in such a gorgeous light."

"Which kind are your favorites?"

"I'm very fond of roses, bleeding hearts, fuchsias, and snapdragons. I also really like Venus flytraps and pitcher plants, my dad and I really liked dropping bugs in them, it was very entertaining to watch whatever we dropped in them squirm around and die." Kimi snickered in amusement.

"I'll never understand you, I can't tell whether you're a sadist or an innocent sweetheart." He chuckled.

"I dunno, I guess I'm both~" She responded with a side grin.

"I didn't think that was possible."

"I didn't think so either, but I guess it's true. Cookie is the same way as me, we're both really sweet and loving, but we can be seriously sadistic sometimes when it comes to humor or other things."

"You just have the strangest kinds of friends, don't you?"

"Yep, a lot of them were actually the best kind of friends I could have though, we were a community that spread into practically a convention in total."

Germany's eyes widened in astonishment, noting Kimi's reminiscence on the subject, he continued listening with tentative ears.

"I honestly have to say, my high school experience wouldn't have been the same without any of them…all of them mattered to me. We showed empathy when one of us was sad, made each other laugh during the dullest or sadist of times, and we weren't afraid to stand out in the community."

"Sounds like quite the club."

"Boy was it, I can still remember those times during assemblies when we all hung out in the cafeteria and a couple of us would somehow end up loosing our minds to make everyone burst out laughing. They say that going through high school is the best experience in a person's life, to me, that was it. Not only was I perfectly secured academically, but socially…though not so balanced emotionally."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it was the time my depression was at it's strongest, but I suppressed it for quite a long time. Ever since I was practically in 4th grade, I was on anti-depressants."

"Has the medication helped at all?"

"Sort of, now they've been doing nothing for me. But ever since we've been in a relationship, I haven't been depressed one bit!"

Germany smiled at her last statement, happy with himself that he kept her from being in such a state of sadness.

"I'm glad, I don't want mein liebling to be upset."

"Thanks, Germany." She grinned up at him. "I guess while we're out here, we might as well sit down and listen to the music." She proclaimed, changing the subject.

After finding a place to sit down under a tree, they bundled up together under a blanket, one earbud in his ear, the other in hers as she sat comfortably in his lap and leaning back into his torso.

"Do you want to choose one first?" Kimi offered, handing him her iPod.

"No thanks, you pick whatever." Germany replied considerately.

"Alright, I'll pick one of the new ones that I loaded on here." She said while shuffling through the playlist, before finally clicking the play button on the wheel and the music began.

"Which one is this?" He asked.

"**Stirb Nicht Vor Mir **by **Rammstein**." She answered, "I'm sure you understand what it means~"

"Don't die before I do…"

"Mhm, you guess right!"

"You really know how to express your feelings." He commented humorously.

"What can I say, music really speaks to the heart and soul." She mused, before resting her head against his chest and letting the song play.

As the songs **Ohne Dich **by **Rammstein **and **To Binge **by the **Gorillaz **passed, Kimi smirked as she began play the song **Poison **by **Alice Cooper**, making sure to pay close attention to Germany's reactions by turning around to straddle him.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you better, that's all." She answered, innocently looking up into his eyes.

Though her eyes weren't big and bright as a porcelain doll's, Germany was lost in the rich darkness of her eyes as they stood out in the blue of night. The song didn't help in suppressing his pent up feelings as he continued looking straight at her, his piercing ice blue eyes analyzing every inch of her face. From her slanted yet lively eyes, her cute little button nose, her well-rounded jaw and adorable cheeks, to the glossy shine of her small yet full lips; he was lost for words. Kimi was partially smiling, enjoying the view of him just as much as he was of her. To Kimi, she not only saw his physical perfection, but his personality and heart was all she could think mattered most to her.

Past the exterior of his Aryan German appearance, all Kimi saw was Germany, Ludwig, the only true boyfriend in her life. She didn't see just his muscles and his naturally stern expression, only a compassionate and strong-hearted human being with a pure soul. Then the lyrics:

_I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
>I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop<br>I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
>I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison<br>You're poison runnin' through my veins  
>You're poison, I don't want to break these chains<br>Poison_

Kimi began feeling his heartbeat quicken, discreetly snuggling her head against his chest so he didn't feel embarrassed since he was beginning to blush. Under the blanket she could feel his hands ghost down to her hips, bringing her closer to him unexpectedly. Smirking, Kimi caught onto what was happening, and switched to a completely different personality when ideas began entering her mind. Moving her head away from Germany's chest, Kimi sat up to where she was now face-to-face with him. Leaning in, she could tell he was becoming anxious.

"K_ü_ss mich~" She whispered softly in his ear.

Just the way Kimi said it was enough to push him over the edge, pinning her down to the grass and crashing his lips onto hers. Satisfied with Germany's reaction, she slightly parted her lips even before he begged for access. Accepting the invitation, he gladly slipped his tongue into her mouth, making sure no crevice was untouched. Automatically, her hands slid up and down Germany's back under his button-up shirt, digging and dragging the tips of her nails into the skin here-and-there. He shivered at the sting, but sighed in pleasure as the warm sensation followed after.

"Maybe we should take this inside." Kimi suggested from under him, "Don't want to wake up the whole neighborhood, now do we~?"

"Ja, let's head back into the house." Germany grinned, helping her off the ground and brushing the blades of grass off of him.

"Is it okay if I go freshen up?" She asked once they re-entered his home.

"Sure, I'll wait here." He responded.

Quickly, Kimi retreated back to the end table with the bag and found a nearby bathroom upstairs.

'_This is it…'_ Kimi thought, _'I never thought I'd actually do this…so much for asexuality.' _She scorned, shooing away any second thoughts or discomforts as she made her way to the bathroom with the bag clutched in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're getting to the good part, folks~! I hope you're just as excited as I am, stay tuned for what happens next, and thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a Lemon chapter! Smut is in here; that is all. Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>While Germany awaited downstairs in the living room for Kimi to return, he tried composing himself for what was about to happen. Remembering the condom and the K-Y he had stored in his bedroom, and not to be too rough. While his back was turned and he was focused in thought, Kimi peered at him from the side of the archway, tapping her sharp nails against the wood to catch his attention. He turned around to look in her direction, having to catch his breath when he saw Kimi. Now that he was looking at her, she gave him a seductive smirk from her hiding place before slowly giving him a "come hither" gesture.<p>

Germany's heartbeat and mind raced, his body taking control of him before he ran after Kimi when she disappeared back up the stairs. Somehow she managed to scout out his room, slipping in through the open door and camouflaging herself in the darkest shadow casted inside his bedroom before Germany burst through the door. Panting, he closed the door behind him; unaware that Kimi was closer than he thought, watching from the shadows in the corner near the door; the darkness that the moonlight shining through the window failed to illuminate. Her smirk grew wider as he tried catching his breath, creeping out from her cover and approaching him from behind.

"Wo bist du, liebling?" He called quietly.

"Right here~" She cooed in his ear, making him shiver a bit.

Germany caught her by surprise, spinning around before pushing Kimi to the nearest wall. She smiled up at him expectantly as his hands gripped her wrists and she was pinned against the wall by his hips, chuckling a bit as he kissed her with a passionate force. Sensing his anticipation through the roughness of the kiss, Kimi began teasingly grinding against him just to see how he'll react. Germany grunted and moaned against her lips, creating more friction between them as he started grinding as well. It was a competition now, and it seemed like Kimi was winning from her lack of noises and increase in actions.

Realizing this, Germany released Kimi's wrists, and slowly felt up her thighs. She remained silent, but let out a gasp and a sigh when his hands went underneath her nightgown and started groping her breasts. Mixing with the Pheromones in her perfume and the scrub, Kimi built up more sexual confidence while Germany's senses were skyrocketing out of control. As he fondled her breasts, Kimi snuck a couple more sensual scratches on his back and a couple bruised love bites on his neck and collar. Deliberately, she raised her arms up so Germany could slip off the nightgown that was now damp with sweat.

Now just standing in her black lace panties, Kimi's ears beginning to feel like they were on fire from being overexposed. Maintaining whatever boldness she had left, Kimi refrained from instinctively covering her bare chest, and instead kept arms wrapped around his neck. While Germany was busy coating every inch of her upper body with kisses, Kimi began unbuttoning his shirt and taking of his tie. He let her slide his shirt off of him and drop to the ground along with his tie, continuing to kiss and lick up the vanilla body-shimmer on her collar and neck. He smirked as he heard Kimi quietly purr and let out small sighs of pleasure, his hands slowly sliding up and down her curves.

Her hands slowly moved up and down his muscular chest and toned abs, the tips of her claws gently grazing the skin and causing him to shiver in delight at the ticklish feeling. His hands smoothly made their way up to her jaw, pulling her in to intensify the tonguing, Kimi tilting her head slightly so their lips were more connected. Beginning to feel his pants tighten, Kimi unbuckled Germany's belt and slowly rubbing the bulge.

"A-Aah… mein gott, Kimi, that feels so good!" He groaned, shutting his eyes as his fingers weaved into her hair.

She continued rubbing the bulge, gradually quickening the pace with each stroke. Just as he almost reached the end, Kimi stopped, earning a complaining moan from Germany before looking him dead in the face.

"I'm getting tired of standing, how about we move to somewhere comfier~?" Kimi suggested playfully, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him towards his bed.

"Ja, I guess we should…" He uttered, before grabbing the condom from the nightstand as Kimi sat down patiently on the mattress.

After kicking off his pants and boxers, Germany slid on the rubber over his erect member, unaware that Kimi had taken the K-Y from the table and was giving him a lusty glare. At that point, she didn't care about exposure anymore, focusing on his face as she began slowly coating his erection with the lubricant. He couldn't help but moan in his throat, throwing his head back as Kimi continued rubbing his member while taking in his pleasured moans and panting.

"Let's stop with the teasing each other," She stated, "And cut to the chase."

Kimi laid back on the bed before him, she batted her eyes at Germany as he positioned himself over her.

"I'm going to split you in two!" He said with a low growl, biting his lower lip lustfully while looking straight down at her.

"Go ahead. Right here, right _now_." She purred while pursing her lips seductively, her arms wrapped around Germany's neck and bringing him closer to her. "Don't hold back~"

The way Kimi said those last three words, were enough to push him right over the edge. With that, Germany practically ripped off her panties and threw them in a random direction off the bed, before placing his lips on hers again. Germany gave his first thrust, shoving his entire length into her opening. She gasped as a stinging sensation shot every nerve in Kimi's body, yet she remained stoic and took the pain until it melted into pure pleasure. Eventually, they both broke.

"Oh, Ludwig! Ah! Ohh! Ngh~!" She moaned into his lips.

"Kimi! Hnng! Y-you're so tight!" He moaned, beginning to thrust more hard and erratically.

Soon their moaning began to merge, Kimi drastically wrapping her legs around Germany's waist to bring him deeper into her with each pump. Kimi arched her back and hips into her lover as he continued his heavy thrusting, hitting the right spot each time he slid his member in and out, the pelvic movements naturally rubbing her clit and inching her closer to the climax.

"Ahh, Ludwig! Harder! Hnng-it feels so good~!"

"Oohh, Kimi! Ahhhh-Gott, Ja!"

Germany gripped the headboard of the bed, keeping himself in place as he began practically pounding her into the mattress. Everything became a blur, their temperatures rising to unimaginable heights, as they were lost in ecstasy.

"Ah! Oh! More, Ludwig! It's wonderful!"

"Jaaa…" His thrusts became uncontrollably fast, quickening the pace as they both were almost at the climax.

He placed his lips on hers as he continued, even though it made it difficult to breath. Their moans had become louder, the bed began thumping against the wall, and drenched in sweat along with the mattress they were completely wrecking. Their orgasmic shrieks got louder, encouraging Germany to pump harder and harder each time.

"Ha-harder, Ludwig! Give me all you've got!"

"A-are you sure?" They were both panting, unable to keep their heartbeats steady.

"Yes! Oh! Hard as you can!"

Germany tightened his grip on the headboard, before sliding his member partially out and shoving it with all his might back in.

"AAAHHH! LUDWIG! OOHH LORD!"

"LIKE THIS?"

"YES! AHN! DON'T STOP!"

"NNHH! KIMI! AAHH! OH-JA!"

Germany's face tightened with the intensity, Kimi for the first time in forever screaming at the top of her lungs from the euphoria running through their bodies.

"I THINK I'M-!"

"I KNOW, ME TOO…JUST A BIT MORE!"

Before they both reached the orgasm, Germany gave over his last hard thrusts into Kimi with whatever strength he had left. Finally, they screamed each other's names and were spent then and there. Germany collapsed next to Kimi, both of them panting as their hearts felt like they were about to explode.

"That *huff* was wonderful…" Kimi said to him as she began catching her breath.

"Ja. *Hah*Ich liebe dich, *huff* Kimi." Germany answered breathlessly.

"I love you, too, Ludwig." She responded.

After a couple moments of refilling their lungs, cooling off, as well as letting their heartbeat and pulses reduce back to a normal rate, Germany pulled the sheets up from the floor and wrapped it around both of them. Exhausted from the hardcore "physical activity," Germany drew Kimi close to him, wrapping her in his arms as she snuggled comfortably into his chest.

"Darn, we forgot to watch the other movie." Kimi noted, unable to avoid yawning from the energy withdrawal.

"Shhh, don't worry about that." Germany coaxed softly, "Now get some rest."

"Alright then, good night." She said, submissively letting her eyes close and her mind drift into sleep.

"Gute Nacht, meine liebe." He said back quietly, giving Kimi a kiss on her forehead before peacefully falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Took me longer than I thought it would, but I did it! I just hope that I did okay for my second attempt, I'm not used to writing these things after all. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

On a Sunday afternoon, Katarina and Cookie were casually hanging about in Kimi's apartment, anxiously wondering about how her and Germany's second date went. While Katarina helped herself to preparing some tea, Kimi watched contently as Cookie played **Dead Rising **on her Xbox from the sofa.

"So what did you do while you were at his place?" Katarina asked to Kimi from the nearby kitchen.

"Watched movies, had a great dinner, hung out in his backyard listening to music, all that fun stuff." Kimi answered happily, a little uncomfortable mentioning what happened last night.

"Sounded like you two had a great time." Cookie noted.

"Of course! What about you guys, did both of you have fun with Japan and Italy?" Kimi asked.

"Japan and I had a lot of fun hanging out, we went to this really great bookstore and watched anime!" Katarina explained.

"Italy hit on every freaking girl he saw during our date." Cookie frowned, "He's just another one of those stupid Playboys."

"He wouldn't do that to hurt your feelings, Cookie." Kimi responded, "Italy probably didn't even know you two were going out as a couple. He must've thought it was just a friend-date."

"Are you sure?" Cookie asked sullenly.

"Of course I'm sure! We're talking about one of the nicest dudes you could ever meet on the planet! Now Italy's brother, Romano, he's the stupid Playboy; not Italy." Kimi added.

"Italy has a brother?" Katarina questioned, taking a sip of her tea from the mug.

"Yeah, and his brother's a big jerk! Maybe not to me because he knows that I'll kick the crap outta him, but I see how he always yells at everyone except women. That guy makes me sick." Kimi replied, comically gagging in the last sentence.

"He sounds like a real asshole." Cookie commented.

"Dang right he is, which just proves that Italy isn't the big flirt you witnessed yesterday. The guy's just trying to find a suitable girlfriend…or boyfriend…he's very loyal, and he just wants a committed companion is all." Kimi proclaimed sincerely.

"If you say so." Cookie shrugged, keeping her focus on the TV screen.

"It's very true, so stop stabbing his voodoo doll with needles and pins, and tell him how you felt the next time we see him." Kimi nagged, hugging the Germany voodoo doll Cookie had given her.

"Okay." Cookie sighed, "Can I still stab Momo's doll?"

"Yes, you may."

"I love the little voodoo dolls you make, they're so adorable~!" Katarina grinned, cooing over the Japan and Italy doll's features.

"Thank you!" Cookie mewed.

"Where _did_ you find the time to sew these cute little things?" Kimi asked admirably, continuing to comb her fingers through the Germany doll's blonde yarn hair.

"I don't get much sleep, so I had some extra time on my hands." Cookie answered.

"Just be careful not to fall asleep at the sewing machine." Kimi joked, all three of them sharing a momentary chuckle.

"Can I ask a question?" Cookie suddenly spoke.

"Sure, go ahead." Kimi replied.

"What did you mean by 'fun stuff'?" She asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, I left out that part…" Kimi uttered as her ears burned a little, "Well to put it this way, Germany and I did it." She answered bluntly, trying her best to keep nonchalant.

"You didn't." Katarina objected as her face began turning pink.

"Yes, we did." Kimi retorted.

"You're kidding!"

"I am very serious. I kid you not."

"Did he use a condom?" Cookie interjected.

"Of course he did, I even saw him put it on." Kimi responded, keeping her expression calm as her ears fired up.

"Oh, well then that's fine." Cookie said, "What did Germany say about it?"

"Both of us feel even closer than before actually, he thought that it went very well." Kimi explained casually. "Oh crap, I think I just realized something."

"What?" Katarina asked.

"I think after all those emotions, my hormones are probably going to hit me like a speeding train later." Kimi added before they all broke out in hysterical laughter.

"What do you think Japan and Italy have to say about it?" Cookie questioned.

"I dunno, I don't think Germany even told them yet." She answered, "Than again, he'd probably get embarrassed, especially if his brother, Prussia catches word of it."

"Maybe you should tell them for him," Cookie suggested, "They're his friends, they deserve to know."

"Yeah, and I told you guys about it. Wouldn't you agree, Kat?" Kimi answered.

"I guess, but wouldn't it make him more embarrassed because you had to tell them, instead of telling them himself?" Katarina asked.

"Maybe, we should probably head over there and ask him ourselves." Kimi responded before taking out her cell phone and started texting.

"Sweet! That means I can give Germany the voodoo doll I made of you~!" Cookie cheered.

"Germany responded to my message, he said that we can come over and that another World Conference starts in two hours. You guys wanna come to the conference with, too?" Kimi said.

"Sure, what's the attire?" Katarina replied.

"Business casual, nothing too formal." Kimi explained. "Meet me back here when you're done getting ready, I'm going to go change."

"Okie dokie!" Cookie grinned, turning off the game and bouncing out of the front door along with Katarina.

After quickly getting changed into her usual "suit," Kimi waited until her friends returned. Cookie dressed up in a black tank top, jeans, leather jacket, and white tennis shoes. While Katarina was dressed in a black suit jacket that cuffed just below her elbows, a bowtie, white button up shirt, a black pencil skirt that reached just above her knees, gray tights, and a pair of purple pointy-toed high heels.

"Alright girls, we'd better go if we want to make it to Germany's before the conference." Kimi stated.

In no time, the girls were on their way to Germany's home in Kimi's car. Before long, the trio pulled up to his house, greeted by his three jumpy dogs along with an even jumpier Italy.

"Ve~! Ciao belle ragazze~!" Italy cooed as they carefully walked past the dogs.

"Hey, Italy." Cookie greeted back blandly while leering at him, earning a nudge from Kimi's elbow.

"Go on, tell him." Kimi urged.

"Ve~ tell me what?" He asked.

Cookie shrunk and hid behind Kimi, her head tilted down as she fiddled with her hands.

"Alright, I'll say it." She proclaimed sympathetically, "Cookie's a bit sore about you flirting with other girls while you two were on a date last night, but you thought that you were just going out as friends, right?"

"S-si! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings!" Italy explained frantically, his hair curl turning into a crinkled spiral in his distress.

"See, Cookie, it was just a misunderstanding." She said to her friend. "How about this, you two can make up on another date sometime, how does that sound?"

"Ve~! Sounds fantastico!" Italy cheered.

"Okay." Cookie slowly nodded.

"Cool, now let's head inside. Cookie has something to give to Germany, and then I need to ask you and Japan something." Kimi proclaimed calmly.

"Right, we need to keep track of time." Katarina agreed, before following Kimi into the house.

Once the group was inside, they met up with Japan and Germany inside the living room.

"Hallo." Germany greeted, smiling warmly at Kimi as she sat comfortably on his lap.

"Hi~" Kimi greeted back. "Did you tell Italy and Japan?" She asked, whispering in his ear.

"About what?" He responded.

"About last night."

"Nein…did you tell Katarina and Cookie?"

"Yeah. They're my closest friends, they deserved to know."

"I guess, they'd probably find out sometime anyway."

Right on cue, before Germany could even begin to explain to Japan and Italy, Prussia had burst loudly through the front door. Everyone turned to look at the wobbling albino in the doorway, hiccupping and chugging down the bottle of beer he had in his gloved hand.

"Guten *hic* tag, mein bruder!" Prussia slurred as he stomped his way into the living room. "The guys und *hic* the awesome me, heard what you und your frau did~! *hic*" Germany's face went up in flames as well as Kimi's ears.

"Ve? What did they do?" Italy asked.

"Glückwünsche~! Mein bruder, Ludwig Beilschmidt has finally done it with his frau~!" Prussia beamed.

The instant Prussia said Germany's full name, Kimi and Cookie's eyes widened; Japan's face turning bright red as a streak of blood ran from his nose and Italy simply cooing in happiness for the couple. There was a pause amongst all of them, most of the shock striking Cookie like a lightening bolt.

"Beilschmidt…" Kimi murmured, her face showing a bit of surprise before looking at Cookie, who was completely frozen. "That would mean…"

Cookie slowly nodded, removing an iron cross pendant that was hidden in her tank top, one that was identical to Germany and Prussia's pendants.

"What is wrong?" Germany asked in confusion.

"It'll take a lot of explanation…" Kimi answered, "but for now, get Prussia sober. We need to have one last brief discussion before we leave for the meeting." She instructed.

"How do we do that?" Italy questioned.

"We need to get some electrolytes in Prussia's system, it'll snap him out of it enough to as least _listen _to what we're saying." Kimi replied in a serious tone.

After managing to snap Prussia into a sober state, everyone sat down or stood as Kimi struggled to find the words to explain the shocking reactions.

"Make this quick, Kimi…sheisse, my head is killing me." Prussia grumbled as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Shut up, and listen." Kimi shot back at him. "Anyways, I'll make this brief. Germany, Prussia, Cookie is your younger sister." She announced, her tone flat yet uneasy at the same time.

"W-was?" Germany asked; his eyes wide open as he took in what Kimi just said.

"Cookie's real name is Giselle, Beilschmidt; she had spent her entire childhood and adolescent years looking for you before coming to the states and changing her identity." Kimi explained, looking at the expressions on Prussia, Germany and Cookie's faces before continuing. "You three were separated when the Nazis took you two away, killing your parents when they refused to tell them where Cookie was hiding. After that, Cookie spent years trying to find you guys."

"But, she looks nothing like us!" Prussia objected.

"And need I remind you, Prussia, that you look _nothing _like Germany." Kimi retorted with a sharp leer. "Cookie used to have blonde hair like Germany's that went down to her thighs, and identical blue eyes. This transformation, is called getting a haircut, and what changed the color of her hair, was hair dye."

"Und how would you explain her eyes?" Prussia questioned.

"It's called, colored contacts." Kimi answered curtly, Cookie removing her fake-rimmed glasses and gingerly removing the contact from her cornea to reveal a similar azure colored eye.

"Oh, I see!" Katarina noted, "It all makes sense."

"But, why…" Cookie mumbled, "Why now?"

"That is one thing I don't know." Kimi replied glumly. "Deemed as Berlin, it seems predictable that you three are related."

The room fell silent, Kimi, Katarina, Japan and Italy exiting to avoid the uncomfortable setting. The two brothers stared down at their newfound sister, Cookie craning her neck in order to look at their faces due to the dramatic height difference.

"Why didn't you try to find me, too?" She finally asked them, her tone beginning to shake with a tinge of anger. "I've spent so much time looking for your asses! _Now _I find out that you don't even remember me?"

"Shwester…" Germany uttered with the look of pain written on his face.

"Don't 'shwester' me, bruder!" She snarled at him. "You don't know how much I've gone through to find you two, I even put up with being in a concentration camp, you fuckers!"

"Sheisse! We didn't know where you were, we didn't even know you were trying to find us!" Prussia claimed.

"Then why didn't you try to find me?" She cried, "I've wasted so much time trying to find my only brothers, only to be forgotten in your dumbass heads." Cookie then began mumbling angrily in German, causing the two brothers to tense up just by looking at her.

"C-Giselle, I…" Germany spoke, Cookie turning around to give him a hard stare. "I tried to find you, but under strict rules, I was prohibited from leaving the military school premises."

"Why couldn't you have just snuck out? Which would've been more important to you?" She asked in a cold tone. "All three of us could've left that damn hellhole, it wouldn't have taken me such a shitload of time to find you."

"At least he _tried _to find you!" Prussia exclaimed.

"And just what the fuck did you do? Did you even _try_, did you even _care_?" Cookie hissed at the arguing albino.

Prussia was speechless, only the emotion on his face was able to indicate how much her words had cut him.

"Didn't think so." She concluded curtly, Prussia attempting to put a hand on her shoulder, but getting slapped away.

"You're wrong…" He claimed sullenly. "Both of us tried to find you after we were taken away, but they wouldn't let us leave."

"Now you remember? Well, the damage has been done." She responded; her attitude unchanged as she left the living room.

As the brothers stood in the middle of the den, feeling emotionally hurt by the event, Kimi and the others tried calming Cookie down in the other room. As Kimi had instructed, Italy began petting Cookie and stroking the "ears" that stuck up on both sides of her hair.

"Right then, we'd better get going. Italy, you can ride with us so you can keep her calm while I'm busy driving." Kimi said.

"Okay~!" Italy chirped, before ushering a much more content Cookie out of the house.

"Germany, Prussia, Japan, we're going to start heading over to the meeting, we'll see you there." She called to them as she exited out the front door.

"Ja, see you there." Germany responded from inside the living room.

**Break.**

"This is Berlin." Kimi stated, introducing Cookie to the other countries around the meeting table because of her timid approach. "Due to some difficulties, I can only say a limited amount of information on my friend. Fortunately, I can say that she was voluntary on attending the meeting today after calming down after complications. However, my friend, Katarina and I will be speaking for Berlin in her mental absence, hopefully she will return momentarily."

Ever since the girls entered the conference building, Cookie had continued looking absent and completely wide-eyed at the sudden turn of events.

"Oh great, another one of those damn potato-eaters!" Romano complained.

"Shut up, Romano, unless you want to go home with a high heel jammed up your ass." Kimi leered at him.

"Like a woman such as yourself can do such damage!" Romano sneered.

"Oh I can't, can I~?" Kimi chuckled darkly, loudly cracking her knuckles as she slowly walked towards where he was seated.

"Okay-okay! I'll be quiet!" He cowered, quickly ducking behind Italy.

"Grazie~!" Kimi grinned, before returning to her seat.

"Right then, thanks for the introduction of the new country, Kimi!" America beamed to grab everyone's attention, "Now let's get this meeting started!"

"Right then, how about we start with how much you owe China and I?" England suggested in his usual cynical manner.

"I'm workin' on it, dude! Not to worry!" America chuckled.

"Aiya, that's what you said the last million times we've reminded you, aru!" China groaned irritably.

"And here we go again…" Kimi sighed in disapproval, slumping impatiently in her seat as Katarina looked on in equal annoyance and disbelief.

"Is it _always _like this?" Katarina asked.

"Eyup, unfortunately, nothing seems to get done here because of distraction." Kimi answered.

"Yikes, and these are adults we're looking at." She commented.

"Darn shame." Kimi added.

"I should say so." Katarina nodded.

Soon things began getting hectic, England and France getting into another feud, Romano pestering Germany with a string of accusations and insults, Turkey arguing with Greece over being Japan's true best friend, and Prussia beating up on Austria while Hungary lie in wait to smite him with her frying pan. Eventually, it all became too much.

"EVERYONE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Cookie shouted, everyone's attention turning to the small fuming girl. "Sheisse, Kein Wunder, niemand bekommt Sachen erledigt." She mumbled, burying her head in her folded arms as everyone calmed down.

"Danke, Berlin." Kimi and Katarina said respectfully to Cookie.

"Sie sind wilkommen." She replied.

The peace didn't last long though. As the meeting continued, France tried being the usual flirt he was, only to be beaten half to death by Germany and mauled by Kimi who was protective when he tried hitting on her friends. Cookie once again shouting for everyone to be quiet so Canada could speak, and England kicking his younger brother Sealand out of the conference room after unsuccessfully sneaking in. In what felt like an interminable eternity, everyone was dismissed from the meeting at the stroke of afternoon.

"Thank god we aren't in there anymore." Cookie sighed in relief.

"You're tellin' me, I never expected even grown ups like them to act like immature high school students." Katarina commented.

"You get used to it eventually, it's just accepting the fact that some of the countries are complete idiots." Kimi chuckled.

"Can we go home now? I wanna get back to my apartment and get drunk off my ass to forget about this whole thing." Cookie asked.

"We can go home, but we can't let you just forget about the matter at hand." Kimi answered.

"The political problems in my hometown?" Cookie asked obliviously.

"Well yes, that-but also, you need to accept the fact that those two tall thickheads are your brothers." Kimi explained in a grave tone.

"I know…" She replied, looking at Prussia with a contempt glare as he, France and Spain were hitting on a group of girls. "France is a sexist rapist bastard." She finally said.

"Yup, that's him." Kimi laughed, "Now c'mon, we can head back and hang at my apartment to play some **Call of Duty Black Ops**."

"Yay!" Cookie cheered.

"Awesome, sounds fun." Katarina grinned.

And the three left the conference building, thankfully they were unnoticed by the others who might bring back Cookie's unwanted memories or make things any more miserable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it for this chapter everyone, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to say thank you to my friend ****BadBlackCatXV**** for giving me the idea for this chapter, and thanks to my friend Kari for helping me write out her OC's appearance. This is just another misadventure, but it will be plenty entertaining~! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_**: **

After hiding in Berlin, Germany for a few days, Cookie was finally beginning to cope with the bitterness towards her brothers. Inside Cookie's book desert of an apartment, Kimi and Katarina sat calmly next to Cookie who was still hung over from her binge, her head on the table with one arm used as a pillow, the other still holding a half-empty bottle of whiskey.

"Think she's awake?" Kimi asked to Katarina.

"I dunno, maybe." Katarina answered with a shrug.

"Yo, Cookie, time to wake up." Kimi said quietly, gently shaking Cookie's shoulder.

Cookie mumbled something in response, reluctant to budge an inch from her resting place.

"C'mon, drink this." Kimi coaxed, handing her a bottle of Gatorade.

Sluggishly, Cookie took the plastic bottle of liquid, twisted off the cap, and chugged down the fluid.

"Better?" She asked casually.

Cookie nodded, setting the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table where her head used to be, before slowly standing up and stretching.

"Good, now let's head over to Germany's." She suggested while carefully stepping over the books that were lying about.

"Why are we going there?" Katarina asked.

"England's been spying on him and Italy again, and Germany needs us to keep an eye out for ol' eyebrows while he's busy with that crap load of paper work his boss gave him." Kimi explained, "So grab your weapons, we're on the hunt for a Brit."

"Alright!" Katarina rooted, taking a handgun out of one of her pockets.

"You mean that guy with the bushy brows? The guy who's cooking tastes like crap?" Cookie slurred.

"Yep, that's him." Kimi answered, carefully catching the heavy desert eagle magnum that Katarina passed to her. "Grab your whip, Cookie. Just remember not to use it unless you need to."

"Okay…" Cookie replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prolog: <strong>_

"Bloody hell, that hurt!" England hissed out in pain as he gripped his aching abdomen.

"Sorry, dude, didn't mean to kick you in the stomach." Kimi apologized blandly as she cracked her neck and her knuckles. "Now go on, get outta here."

"Hmph, and what'll you do if I don't, love?" England sneered, turning around to face her.

Kimi smirked as she removed the pistol from the holster attached to her skinny jeans, and took aim at the British man. While Cookie appeared next to her on one side with her nine-tailed whip in hand, Katarina on the other side taking aim as well.

"Yeah, you might wanna run." Kimi implored.

"A kind-hearted young lady like you wouldn't really have the gal to shoot me, now would you?" He remarked, hoping to compromise Kimi into not possibly killing him.

"Of course I wouldn't, I would only shoot if I had to. I'm not even aiming at you; I'm aiming at the ground near your feet, truthfully. But, my aim tends to be a little off sometimes, so…yeah." She answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Just get outta here, ya limey bastard!" Cookie shouted, cracking her whip on the ground threateningly.

England gulped before bolting out of the border of Italy, cursing under his breath when he fumbled over a stray cat.

"Sodding cat." England mumbled, glaring down at the small feline that was now hissing ferociously at him. "You best watch where you're going next time, and you're lucky that you're so small and that I actually give a damn, I've got half a mind to…" He paused, a dark idea beginning to form in his head as he continued staring down at the cat.

With that, England gave up on spying for a couple days, methodically plotting his scheme as the first part initiated itself.

"Yikes, today was crazy." Kimi sighed out in exhaustion as she entered through the front door of Germany's house, kicking off her combat boots before walking into the living room.

"How was work today, liebling?" Germany greeted warmly as she joined him on the couch.

"Business has been booming at Hot Topic lately, due to the ever so successful sales." She answered, "So work's been going okay, thanks for asking."

"You know, I've never seen you dressed like this before…" He commented, noting the black cat tank top, mini pleat skirt, and the black thigh high stockings.

"Yeah, well, it's mainly for business. It's like our uniforms, we wear merchandise from the shop."

"You are wearing shorts underneath the skirt, right?" He asked curiously.

"Yep, I'd never wear a skirt this short without a pair." She answered humorously. "Also, check it out! I attached an ID tag on my spiked choker~!" Kimi grinned, taking off her choker and holding it out to Germany for a better look.

The dog tag was in the shape of a metallic skull, with Kimi's name engraved on the forehead.

"It suits you." Germany chuckled.

"Look on the back~"

Doing so, He turned the choker in his hand to see the words, "**Owner: Ludwig, Beilschmidt**" engraved on the back of the tag. Germany smiled, Kimi giggling happily from seeing so much emotion from him.

"You really mean it?" Germany asked, his voice a little shaky from her touching gesture.

"Of course I mean it!" Kimi beamed, "I became one with you, so that means I'm yours." She briefly paused, "Have you ever fallen for a women before you met me?" She asked.

"Nein." Germany answered, "Have you ever fallen for a man besides me?" He asked while playing with her long bangs.

"Nope, you're the only one. You're the first guy I've found myself falling for." She chuckled, running her hands through his hair.

"Then…you truly belong to me." He stated while placing the choker back on Kimi's neck.

"Yep, pretty much~!" Kimi smiled, giving him a loving kiss on the cheek. "And nothing can change that." She added into his ear.

Germany chuckled, setting his hand on her hip and bringing her closer to him.

"By the way," Kimi spoke as she rested her head on his shoulder, "How has work been going for you lately?"

"Fine, but there's been much more work than usual." He sighed.

"No wonder I only see you once or twice a week," She noted, "You must be very stressed after all that work." Kimi grinned mischievously at him. "Want me to help you ease the _tension_~?"

"Well…Japan, und Italy are out somewhere else, I guess it wouldn't hurt to relax a little." Germany answered with a sly smirk.

"Then we'd best get busy~" She giggled, slowly sliding her hand down his necktie before making a dash upstairs, Germany playfully chasing after her as lust took over.

**Somewhere else…**

"Once this spell has been casted, those three brats will no longer stand in my way." England cackled into his ancient spell book.

As he began to chant before the Wiccan circle that had been etched with chalk, the floor within the circle began to emanate vibes that could be seen by the human eye as it disappeared through the ceiling. After the ritual had been completed, England left the dark room, chuckling darkly as he made his way back to the conference room to initiate part two of his plan.

**Break.**

As the early morning sun just shined through the window of Germany's bedroom, Kimi began to awaken from her slumber after her and Germany's "stress-relief" last night. Slowly, Kimi opened her eyes to find herself still lying next to him. But for some reason, something just didn't feel right to her. Under the covers, Kimi felt warmer than usual, even having difficulties with getting out from under the sheets despite doing that by instinct. Trying to figure out what was wrong, Kimi took a good long look at her hand to see why it wasn't functioning normally like it should.

'_Where's my hand?' _She thought, _'All I see is a paw. Wait…' _Kimi tried flexing her fingers, the paw before her moved.

Realization hit Kimi like a bulldozer to a building, her heart beginning to race at what she just discovered. Frantically, Kimi leaped off the bed and ran towards the full-body mirror in Germany's room. Despite being a little panicked by the increased size of everything, Kimi felt her guts hit the floor when she saw her reflection in the mirror. No more reddish-brown hair, only black fur that coated her entire body; her same spiked choker around her neck, a diamond stud pierced in the flesh of both ears above small hoops with a red bead, and retractable black claws that emerged from the padding of her paws. Seeing what she had become, Kimi dashed under Germany's bed to hide, that is until he woke up.

At first, he didn't seem to suspect anything out of the ordinary, also with the fact that he had just awoken. To her dismay, it wasn't long before Germany became wary of her sudden disappearance. Through the open door of his room, she could hear him calling for her, his voice getting closer just like the thudding of his military boots.

"Kimi! Are you in here?" He called, poking his head in.

'_I can't hide forever, but I can't let him see me like this!' _She thought as her mind raced.

"I'm here." Kimi called back, asking herself why she even answered him in the first place.

"What are you doing under there, liebling?" Germany asked in a puzzled tone, kneeling down to look under the bed.

Kimi "walked" out from her hiding place, now it was Germany's turn to feel his guts drop once he saw what she had become. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped like he was about to scream, but he was silent as he beheld her appearance.

"I don't know what happened to me…" She sobbed slightly, the shock beginning to take its toll on her. "I just woke up looking like this!"

"D-don't panic, we'll just get you some help is all!" Germany said, cautiously picking Kimi up.

"Please help me…I don't know what to do." She sniffled slightly.

"Just stay calm, I'll help you. We'll find a way to fix this…"

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing the Allies as England stormed in confidently. Germany held Kimi close to him as he quickly stood up, keeping a firm grasp on her in case the Allies tried taking her away. Kimi tilted her head when she saw two other cats, a brown British shorthair wearing a pink camo collar, identical double piercings like Kimi's only the hoops had no bead, and a tiny pair of glasses; the other was a smaller black cat with a limp ear, and silver color with an iron cross pendant and small bell attached.

"Katarina? Cookie? Is that you?" Kimi called out to the two felines being held by Canada and China.

"Yeah, it's us." The British shorthair answered.

Cookie only meowed and hissed, unable to speak due to a lack of resistance to England's spell.

"America, you klutz! You stepped on Cookie?" Kimi exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to, she was so small I couldn't see her!" America retorted.

"Next time watch your step, man!" Kimi warned him.

"I see you've been enjoying your new look, eh, love?" England greeted with a cold smile.

"What the hell did you do to me and my friends?" Kimi demanded.

"Simple really," He began, "I casted a spell on the three of you little brats, now you will no longer stand in my way!"

"We may be small, but you lack research on animals." Kimi shot back.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" England sneered, "You three are just tiny little pussy-cats who can't do a bloody thing~"

"Oh we can't, can we?" Kimi chuckled, "Come closer, I have a secret to tell you." She looked up at Germany to let England approach, Germany slowly nodded and let the British man step closer.

Overconfidently, England leaned in to stare Kimi right in the face, sufficing to hear her better when she tells him what she wanted to say. Instead, Kimi held up her paw and flexed all four of her claws, slashing England deep in the face.

"OW! You sodding-!" Before England could lash out at Kimi, Germany took a step forward and smashed his face in with a powerful punch.

"Don't you _dare_ touch _my_, Kimi." Germany growled at trembling Brit, hugging her closer to him protectively.

"Holy crap! You mean that black cat is your gal?" America exclaimed with a wide-eyed expression. "Dude, she looks badass!" He laughed.

"Thanks for the complement and all, but that doesn't solve the issue right now." Kimi replied blandly.

"Where did you get that collar from?" Canada asked curiously.

"Oh, this is actually a choker that I modified." She answered. "So what is it you were going to do after you turned us into cats?" Kimi questioned to England, who was still sitting on the ground holding his face.

"We _were _going to take the three of you back to base as prisoners, but seeing as how Germany is reluctant to let you go, we're going to have to do things the hard way." England smirked up at her.

"Leave our friends alone!" Japan shouted from behind the Allies while wielding his katana sword.

"Si! Leave! Shoo!" Italy barked while frantically waving a white flag.

Canada and China released Katarina and Cookie immediately, both of them safely landing on all fours when they reached the floor. Japan was startled to see what England's spell had done, Italy simply cooing at them and going on about how small and soft they looked.

"Um, Italy…now isn't exactly the right time to be playful." Katarina stated, peeking from behind one of Japan's legs.

"Katarina's right, the Allies need to get outta here, and England needs to find a way to change us back." Kimi nodded in agreement.

"What? Why in the world would I do such an idiotic thing?" England objected.

"Because if you don't, my only option is to shoot you in the head!" Germany threatened with a deep scowl.

England shuddered, scrambling to his feet before all of the Allies bolted out the door and out of the house. Not necessarily being apart of the Allies group, Canada stood in confusion as the awkward silence floated back into the room.

"S-so…what happened?" Japan finally asked, his stomach beginning to ache from the uncomfortable vibe.

"England turned us into cats, now he's going to fix this mess. For now, I guess we just wait." Kimi briefly explained.

"Ve~ You three look so cute~!" Italy cooed, taking Cookie into his hand and snuggling his face against her.

Cookie meowed again, only this time, to Germany.

"What is she saying?" He asked to Kimi.

"She says that she needed to tell you and Prussia something, but seeing as he's not here right now, we'll explain it to him later." Kimi answered.

Cookie began meowing again, Kimi and Katarina listening tentatively as she finished her statement.

"Cookie said that she has had a long time to think about you two being her older brothers, and she decided to forgive you. Both of you, and hopes to see you two as family." Kimi stated.

Germany was again speechless, touched by Cookie's "words" and took them in. Cookie stared up at her brother, their eyes locked as they sat in a savory silence.

"Schwester…" Germany murmured with a soft grin and sparkling eyes, Kimi releasing herself from his arms so he could pet Cookie.

Cookie purred as Germany stroked her ears and furry head, climbing her way up his shoulder to give him a small lick on the cheek. The rest of them watched in awe, Kimi and Italy beginning to form small tears of joy in their eyes from the tender moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, folks, but I kinda needed to stop it here. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, stay tuned for more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And we're back with more Surviving Hetalia! Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>So began Kimi, Cookie, and Katarina's new life as quadrupeds, that is, until England finds a way to change them back. For the time being, Germany and Italy took it upon themselves to watch over Kimi and Cookie, while Japan volunteered to keep an eye on Katarina. As The Axis and Prussia left for the World Meeting, the girls followed, but were quickly stopped by Germany.<p>

"You might want to stay here, it won't be safe at the conference." He suggested, kneeling down in front of them.

"None of us got hurt the last couple times we've attended, we'll be fine." Kimi detested, earning a retorting grumble from Germany.

"We'll be alright, Germany, and I'll make sure none of us wander off." Katarina assured him.

"Fine, but stay close." Germany sighed in submission, gently placing Kimi and Cookie on his shoulders, while Japan allowed Katarina to sit on his lap in the car.

"On our way to the meeting~!" Italy chimed, buckling his seatbelt before rocketing the car out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Italy, slow down!" Katarina yelled along with Japan in the backseat.

"Ve! This is the normal speed if you're an Italian~!" He laughed.

"Kesesese! Faster!" Prussia cheered.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM, YOU DUMMKOPF!" Germany screamed at him, Kimi and Cookie practically rooting their claws into the shoulder padding of his jacket as they hung on for dear life.

The entire ride over to the conference was a calamity, but it seemed fairly normal for Kimi since she wasn't saying as much as the others. Katarina, Japan and Germany were the ones constantly yelling at Italy to slow down, but only encouraged the oblivious Italian to speed up. However, Italy's speeding prevented them from being late to the meeting when they finally arrived.

"Heh-hey, Germany! What are you doin' copying Greece?" America greeted humorously as Germany took his seat.

"*Meow*_(asshole)_" Cookie mewed at America with a leer.

Kimi couldn't help but let out a snicker, earning a puzzled look from the American who couldn't understand what Cookie had called him.

"Kimi! What on earth happened to you and your friends?" Hungary cried in a worried tone.

"England did it." Kimi simply answered her.

"Oh did he now…" Hungary slowly said, her voice shaky with rage as a demonic aura fumed around her. "Must kill the eyebrow bastard…" She grinned maniacally, gripping a steel frying pan in her fist and striding towards an unfortunate England who was sitting in his chair.

"He's in for it now." Katarina noted.

"Eyup; lets watch as the Brit spills hot tea on his crotch." Kimi chuckled.

There was a loud noise that echoed through the room, followed by the sound of England, spewing out a chain of curse words as his tea splashed through his clothes onto his skin, while rubbing his aching temple after Hungary bashed him with the pan. The angered British man snapped his head to see Kimi, Katarina and Cookie laughing, and began storming towards them.

"Got a problem, little man~?" Kimi smirked up at him from Germany's shoulder.

"Why you…" He began snarling through his teeth, but was cut off by the impact of Hungary's frying pan to the back of his head.

"Pardon me, girls, but England and I have some business to settle~" Hungary proclaimed.

"Oh please, go right ahead and work things out." Kimi grinned at the Hungarian.

"Thank you." Hungary smiled, before dragging the dazed England away while giggling darkly.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE, THE MEETING IS NOW GOING TO START, SO TAKE YOUR SEATS!" America bellowed from his end of the table.

As America and the other countries discussed the current issues, Kimi and Katarina remained silent and listened in, while Italy simply kept teasing Cookie with a piece of string. Unfortunately for France, the end of the string landed on his lap, where Cookie leaped to grab the string, but ended up digging her claws straight into France's nether regions.

"Sacré bleu!" France screamed loudly, practically shooting up straight out of his seat.

Almost everyone in the meeting room burst out laughing at France's sudden outburst, mainly because Cookie was still latched on his pants and clawing at his crotch.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Germany bellowed furiously, pounding his fist hard on the table and taking a stand. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN, SO WE CAN GET THIS MEETING OVER WITH!"

Everyone froze, but quickly settled down after being put in their place from Germany's scolding. Thankfully, the meeting went a bit more smoothly after that, making the conference seem to pass by much faster than usual. While Germany was conversing with some of the other countries, Cookie, Kimi, and Katarina sat down on the table, supervised by Hungary in case of any potential danger.

"You're so small~!" Hungary cooed at Cookie, "It's difficult to see you in a crowd though…" She said thoughtfully, tapping her chin a bit. "I know!"

With that, Hungary rushed over to Liechtenstein, requesting a spare ribbon. Obliging to Hungary's request, Liechtenstein removed the purple ribbon from her hair and placed it in Hungary's hand. Once she returned, Hungary gingerly tied the purple ribbon around the end of Cookie's tail.

"There, now you'll be easily spotted in a crowd." Hungary smiled, patting Cookie on the head.

"*Meow*_(thank you)_" Cookie mewed happily.

Just by the tone, Hungary could tell that she was pleased with the little accessory.

"That was very nice of you, Hungary." Katarina smiled.

"Certainly was, and it was so kind of Liechtenstein to give you her own ribbon." Kimi nodded. "So, what'd you end up doing with England?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, I believe he's learned his lesson, and I made sure that he got to work early on finding a spell to change you all back." Hungary answered with a sinister look.

"Nice, thank you very much!" Katarina responded.

"Yeah, the sooner the better." Kimi added with a nod in gratitude.

"Kesesese! Look at these three~! So adorable and puny!" Prussia cooed mockingly down at them.

"*Hiss*_(fuck you!)_"

"You tell 'em, Cookie." Kimi cheered calmly.

"Was? What did she say?" Prussia asked with an arched brow.

"She said 'F-you', and I agreed with her." Kimi explained with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure that if we were humans right now, we'd be flipping you off." She added with a snicker.

**After the meeting…**

"Are you quite sure that you're okay with testing these spells?" England asked from under his black cloak.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kimi replied from within the spell circle.

"Right then, let's get started…" England stated, before running his index finger across the pages of his spell book.

Chant after chant, the incantations of spells lead to different results. From being transformed from her current cat state, into other creatures, but still no luck finding the final solution.

"This isn't working!" England growled in frustration after the last incantation had failed.

"Well, I hate to tell you, but…it's kind of obvious that nothing's working, because I've been changing into nothing, but freaking animals for the past hour!" Kimi exclaimed, now transformed into a massive alligator lying on the cold ground.

"What do you expect me to do?" He retorted.

"Maybe try and actually _read _the description of the spells _before _casting them?" She implored.

"…I didn't really think about that…" England chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You…*sigh* you've gotta be kidding me." Kimi huffed.

"Eh, no…sorry, love. Right then, let's try this again."

Kimi didn't say another word; practically dumbfounded that England didn't even bother reading what the spells would do. Eventually, he found just the spell they'd been looking for, but not before England changed Kimi back into her previous cat form.

"Alright, here it goes…" He proclaimed, and began the incantation.

As he chanted, there were flashes of glowing lights in swirls and flowing ribbons within the circle again. This time, Kimi could actually feel herself changing back into a human, but couldn't see due to her eyes being closed from the bursts of light. Finally, the lights faded away, giving Kimi a chance to open her eyes and look at her final state. Her eyes widened once she got a good look in the full body mirror that had been conveniently placed against the wall, her body was back to normal, but her skin was still shrouded in black fur, and the cat ears and tail were still there.

"Wait a minute…" Kimi uttered, looking at her hands. "Shouldn't I have been turned fully back to normal?"

"Unfortunately, the spell won't take full affect until tomorrow morning." England explained.

"Oh, well. I guess that works." Kimi shrugged, "Thankfully I wasn't transformed into a human shape without clothes." She sighed in relief, gesturing at the black Lolita dress she had been suddenly clad with.

"Splendid, now go get your friends, and I'll cast the spell on them too." He instructed.

"Got it, won't be long." She replied, and exited the room.

Before long, Katarina and Cookie had been transformed as well. The girls then returned back to Germany's house, feeling a little embarrassed about their reactions towards their new temporary forms.

"Ve~! You all look so adorable!" Italy cooed excitedly at them, jumping over to give Cookie a big hug.

"Thanks, Italy…" Kimi replied half-heartedly.

"I honestly don't mind, at least now I can stay warm!" Katarina said optimistically.

"True that, since you're always cold." Kimi chuckled, "But now I have to worry about keeping cool since I'm always warm."

"Oh that's right, it's because you're the human heater!" Cookie laughed.

"Yeah, now I think I'm going to head home, and change into something comfier than this." Kimi stated, and left the room.

"You should wear more girly stuff like that, Kimi! Girls like you need to show off that bod!" Prussia called at her with a wolf whistle.

"Says you, ya pissant!" Kimi called back, raising her hand and flipping him off without turning around.

"Kesesese! You're girlfriend sure is a frisky one, West~" Prussia smirked, earning a death glare from Germany.

"I should get going, too. It's getting late." Katarina proclaimed, gesturing the fading sun.

"Here, I'll give you a ride home." Japan offered as he got up from his seat.

"Oh, thank you! I hope it's not too much trouble!" Katarina grinned with a bow.

"Not at all." Japan answered with a small smile, and lead Katarina out.

Now all who were left in the room were Italy, and the Beilschmidt siblings, sitting in silence at the change. A few interminable minutes rolled by the atmosphere, before Prussia finally got up and left.

"Well, I'm off to meet up with France and Spain, auf wiefersehen!" He called on his way out the door.

"I'm just gonna go, and drink all this weird shit away..." Cookie proclaimed eerily, and slipped into the kitchen in search of some whiskey.

**Break.**

"KIMI! YOUR EYES ARE GONE!" Italy cried hysterically.

"No, Italy. My eyes are still present, you just can't see them." Kimi explained casually.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Germany grumbled as he walked into the entrance hall.

His eyes widened at what he saw standing at the front door, nearly dropping his coffee mug at the sight. It was Kimi, Katarina as well, but something was different. There she stood, looking just like the shadow of her formal self. No more reddish-brown messy hair that only covered one eye, instead was a steep, black bob that hid both her eyes. Germany's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of rumbling coming down the stairs, turning everyone's attention to a figure dashing to the kitchen.

"Oh great, looks like Cookie just realized that her hair grew back." Kimi sighed, and quickly entered his home.

"What? What do you mean?" Germany questioned as he hurriedly followed Kimi and Katarina.

"The spell." Kimi answered, "When it took full effect, it changed us back into our _original _forms. Which pretty much meant that any genetic changes we have made, like dying our hair, it would return to that state where it was naturally colored." She explained.

"Is that why you look different?" He asked.

"Yeah, and it's why your sister is going to blindly chop her hair unless we stop her from going off the deep end." Kimi responded.

Inside the kitchen, Cookie was frantic, her entire body shaking as she held the pair of scissors against her returned golden locks.

"Ve~! Don't cut it, it looks so pretty!" Italy whined, quickly taking the shears out of her clutches.

"B-but…my hair…it's so f-freaking long!" Cookie choked, beginning to hiccup as she began slightly weeping in panic.

"There-there, it's alright." Kimi said empathetically, and patted Cookie on her shoulder.

"If you'd like I could cut it for you." Katarina offered.

Cookie kept her face buried in her hands, her now light blonde hair draping over her frame like a certain of gold as she sat curled up.

"We should probably give her some time to think about it." Kimi suggested, not wanting to further upset Cookie unintentionally.

Katarina discreetly nodded, and stood up to her feet. Kimi followed the same action, cautious so she wouldn't accidentally step on Cookie's hair.

"Say Kat, think you can help me re-style, please?" Kimi requested politely.

"Sure thing, let's go outside to do this though." Katarina replied courteously.

"Right, we don't want to get strands of hair all over Germany's floor. It's difficult to clean up afterwards." She nodded in agreement.

Outside in the open, Kimi sat on the ground with a towel wrapped around her while Katarina sat on her knees next to her.

"So, how would you like it to look?" Katarina asked curiously.

"You know the guitarist, Noodle from **Gorillaz**?" Kimi responded.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like that style, please."

"Sure thing, now let's get choppin'!"

While Katarina was focused on Kimi's hair, Cookie watched contently and listened to her music, drinking a bottle of whiskey as usual to calm herself over her re-grown locks. Germany and Italy joining the girls outside as well, observing peacefully and making sure not to be of distraction.

"Careful not to pass out now, Cookie." Kimi implored cautiously.

"Kay." She replied casually.

"How on earth can you even see past your hair?" Germany questioned in a baffled tone.

"I look through the strands." Kimi explained simply with a grin. "It must be difficult to know what direction I'm looking in without turning my head."

"Ja…und now I'm going to miss seeing your eyes." He nervously chuckled.

"Don't worry, you can just part the bangs whenever you want to see 'em!" Kimi laughed, trying to keep still since Katarina was focused on snipping away.

"I remember doing that to you the last time you had this hairstyle~!" Cookie clapped in amusement.

"Yeah, it was always pretty fun to do that." Kimi replied, her grin widening slightly at the old memory.

"And…done!" Katarina stated with the last couple snips, and picked up a mirror so Kimi could see the new look.

"Well done, Kat!" Kimi commended gratefully as she looked in the hand mirror.

"Cute!" Cookie mewed.

"What do you think, boys?" Kimi asked to Germany and Italy.

"Ve~! You look adorable!" Italy cooed as he hopped in enthusiasm.

Germany couldn't help but grin a little as he looked down at his girlfriend, her smile almost contagious to him, as she looked straight up into his eyes, he could've sworn that he had seen her eyes through the thick black certain of hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the cheesy ending, and for this drabble pool of a chapter. Don't worry, I'll update soon with a chapter that means something. For now, I'll be working on another short story part of Surviving Hetalia. So be sure to keep an eye out for it, cause it's gonna be another juicy lemon~! Viva la Hetalia!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of Surviving Hetalia, this one's going to have a bit of a bi-polar mood, if not, then it's a total WTF-fest. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day during the World Conference, not everything had been going as normally as it should have. Not just at the fact that Cookie was struggling to move about and sit down with her new blonde hair that reached her thighs, or the fact that everyone was constantly puzzled at why Kimi was hiding behind her bangs, but also because the generally placid Kimi, Cookie and the normally straight-minded Katarina, were acting rather strangely.<p>

_**Side Effect: Spontaneous Hyperactivity.**_

"So, I'd like to go over the current issue with gas prices in the U.S. right now…" America declared in his turn to speak.

"*Snort* gas, *snicker* flatulence!" Cookie giggled, Kimi and Katarina coughing in order to resist laughing.

"I agree with America, right now the current problem in taxes has to be the increase in the price of gas for vehicles." Japan proclaimed.

The more the word "gas" came up in America's speech, the more the trio began loosing their grip on restraint. Eventually, all three of the girls lost it, bursting out into uncontrollable laughter at the same time and cutting off England's protest.

"What the bloody hell is up with you three today?" He yelled at them, already completely pissed off.

None of the girls answered, Kimi making a couple attempts to speak, but delirium forbid her to even utter one word.

"Katarina-chan, what is the matter?" Japan asked concernedly, trying to coax Katarina into calming down during the sudden laugh attack.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Kimi managed to laugh out, but failing to say anything more. "WE'VE ALL LOST OUR MINDS!"

It didn't take too long before America started laughing as well, just realizing the context of his topic.

"I get it! Gas!" America laughed out, the joke infecting Prussia and Spain as well.

"That's *wheeze* it *cough* I'm going outside, *pfft* and laughing it all out." Kimi sputtered between rationed gasps of air, before getting up from her seat and wobbling out the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you frauen?" Germany barked at Katarina and Cookie, but failed to quiet down their laughter, only making it worse.

"Oh dear, I was afraid of this…" England said grimly.

"Was?" Germany questioned.

"It seems that the spell is beginning to have some side-effects on them," England explained, "The description said that not only will their genetic physical features be turned into their last original form, but the spell will temporarily corrupt their mental state."

"For how long?" Japan asked.

"In a couple hours, the effects should ware off by the end of the conference. In the mean time, they'll have to sit out on this meeting, and someone needs to make sure that they don't do anything to hurt themselves." England instructed.

"Ohonhonhon~ If it's a woman-sitter that you need, I'd be much obliged to do so~" France offered suggestively.

"Fick nein! I'm not letting you lay a hand on mein frau, or mein schwester!" Germany snarled.

"I agree with Germany, besides, they'd probably end up tearing you limb from limb!" America interjected.

"Non to worry, I'll take care of them~!" France chuckled.

"RAPE!" Cookie cried out, practically screaming in France's face the moment he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"RAPE SHALL NOT BE TOLERATED!" Kimi's voice sounded from behind the door before it burst open and she charged in. "Get away from my friends, you rapist scum!"

"Merde! Now wait-mon cher! I hadn't done anything!" France tried explaining.

"Don't try that with me, don't touch Berlin! Prepare for a beat down!" Kimi exclaimed. "Let's get 'em, girls!"

"Hell yeah!" Cookie cheered, Katarina joining in before all three of them started chasing after France with their usual weapons.

"Have fun, frog-face!" England called out mockingly as they ran out of the room.

Outside the meeting room, it didn't take long for the girls to corner the French blonde and start beating him.

"Dames, s'il vous plait! Calm yourselves!" France shouted as they pinned him down and drew on his face with markers.

Ignoring his cries, they continued writing, coloring and scribbling on him.

"Alright, I think we've done enough." Katarina proclaimed as her laughing went down a bit.

"You're right…" Kimi giggled as she finished writing something inappropriate on France's forehead. "Let's throw him back in the meeting room for everyone to see our handiwork~!"

"Non,non! Not like this!" France pleaded frantically as they dragged him back to the meeting.

"In ya go, you French rapist bastard~!" Cookie chirped, kneeing him in the crotch before kicking tossing him into the room. "Now we run!"

Following Cookie, Kimi and Katarina ran off, leaving everyone laughing and dumbfounded at the crumpled France that lay in the middle of everyone's view.

"Bloody hell, they really did a number on you, toad!" England laughed.

"Kesesesese! Dude, look at what they wrote on your face!" Prussia smirked, handing a mirror to the cringing blonde.

France was mortified, all but laughing when he saw "I'm a penis!" written on his forehead, especially when his eyes laid on the middle-finger hand sign that was drawn on the right side of his face.

"Where are the girls?" Greece asked groggily after being politely woken up by Japan.

"They ran off!" France answered, his voice pitch still up one notch from the kick.

"WHAT?" Germany exclaimed, nearly jumping right out of his seat, "You were SUPPOSED to look after them!"

"I tried, Germany, but they just attacked me!" France frantically tried to explain, raising his hands protectively over his face to avoid getting hit by the fuming German towering over him.

"America, Italy, Canada, Spain and Prussia will go find Berlin. Japan, Greece, Turkey, Finland and England will go find Katarina. Hungary, France, China, Romano and I will find Kimi." Germany commanded.

"Now wait just a damn minute, potato bastard! Who the hell put you in charge?" Romano protested angrily.

"GO, NOW!" Germany barked back, causing the Italian to shrink back and mumble as they all charged out the door.

Outside in the corridors, the groups split up to the right, left and middle hallways.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger folks, but don't worry, I promise I'll update as soon as I can! It might actually take a while because I want to publish all three route chapters so you have more options, so when they are up, make your choice~!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Schwester, come out here this instant! The awesome me will count to three, und you'd better show up!" Prussia called out in mid-air as they continued down the hallway.

"Ein…" Nothing.

"Zwei…" Still no response.

"Drei!"

"Um, Prussia…I don't think it's working." Canada proclaimed.

"Ve~ I wonder where Cookie could be." Italy pouted as he looked about.

"Not to worry, Italy. We'll find her." Spain reassured the little Italian.

"Maybe she's in the kitchen!" America beamed.

"Cookie does enjoy food quite a bit..." Prussia noted.

"Ve~ Then let's go! Maybe she went down there for pasta~!" Italy cheered, and bounced off with America to the kitchen along with the others.

Inside the kitchen, Italy started fluttering about the cabinets and began boiling some water in a pot.

"Guys, there's no time for cooking food! We need to look for Berlin!" Canada protested as loud as his quiet voice could go.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I-I'm Canada." He answered.

"Who?"

"You know, the one who feeds you."

Yet again going unnoticed by everyone, Canada left the kitchen with Kumajirou in his arms, and began looking for Cookie. Somewhere outside of the kitchen, Prussia continued to call for his little sister. Suddenly, he heard a small giggle from behind him, followed by the sound of scurrying footsteps across the hall.

"Little schwester, is that you~?" Prussia smirked, turning his head to see who it was. No one was there. "You can't hide from the awesome me! I've got you!"

Turning on his heel, the albino began sprinting over to the source of the giggling, but skidded to a halt once he saw the string stretched across the width of the hall.

"Nice try, little one! But you can't fool the awesomeness that is Prus-SIA!" As he stepped over the twine, Prussia hadn't expected to suddenly slip on some illusive lotion and drop abruptly into the splits pose. "GAH! RIGHT IN THE FIVE METERS! SO NOT AWESOME!" He screamed.

Cookie then leaped out of her hiding place from inside one of the rooms, before making a beeline in the opposite direction laughing.

"GUYS, QUICK, SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" Prussia called, still struggling to get back on his feet.

Quickly, Canada, Spain and America went after Cookie in hot pursuit down the corridors.

"Catch me if you can~!" She sang freely, "GERMANY IS KIMI'S BONDAGE SLAVE! PRUSSIA WEARS FRILLY PINK THONGS!" Cookie shouted loudly.

"Dude, that's hilarious!" America laughed as they ran for her.

"VERDAMMT, SCHWESTER!" Prussia screeched from behind them all.

"WHEN PRUSSIA GETS DRUNK, HE PISSES ALL OVER AUSTRIA'S CHAIR! HE JACKS OFF TO A PHOTO OF HUNGARY!"

Besides Canada who was blushing red, Spain, America and Cookie were laughing hysterically down the halls until she had disappeared into a hidden room.

"Dang it! We lost 'er!" America pouted, crossing his arms and huffing like a child.

"She couldn't have gotten far, amigo." Spain consoled.

"I think I saw her go that way." Canada proclaimed, but ended up being ignored again by the two. "Fine, I'll go find out myself." He mumbled, before sighing and walking off.

Inside the room was a grand piano where Cookie sat casually on the carpet with paper scattered around her and a red paint bucket, completely unaware of his presence. On a closer inspection, the papers were written with music notes and keys under the red smudges.

"MEIN SHEET MUSIC!" Austria cried out in dismay.

"Uh oh! It looks like I've been caught…red handed~!" Cookie joked, holding up a hand that was covered with the paint before booking it out through a separate door.

"S-scuse me, Austria!" Canada apologized, and started after her.

Back in the kitchen, Italy put on the finishing touches of his freshly made pasta dish, oblivious to whatever was going on at this point. Suddenly, the door swung open and quietly closed, the sound making Italy instinctively spin around to see who was entered.

"C-ciao…? Is anyone there?" He called meekly, but soon shrugged before turning back to the pasta.

Merely seconds after his guard went down, a pair of hands quickly pulled up his shirt and ran all over his regions.

"VEEE!" He squeaked.

Italy's face became flushed as one of the hands tugged on his curl, giggling reaching his ear from behind.

"Molested~!" Cookie's voice sang, before she had disappeared from the scene.

_**Side Effect 2: Hallucinations, and delusions**_

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, STUPID TRIBE OF PYRAMIDHEADS!" Cookie yelled back at the gang, flailing her arms about as she ran.

"SCHWESTER, ENOUGH WITH THIS, GET BACK HERE!" Prussia commanded.

"NO RAPE! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA MOLEST ME!" She shouted. "GO BACK TO SILENT HILL, YOU BIG MEANIES!"

"THIS IS SO NOT AWESOME! *wheeze* Schiesse, this sucks!"

"YOU SUCK!" Cookie shot back, "STOP MOCKING ME WITH YOUR BIG ASS BUTCHER KNIFES!"

Eventually, they reached an empty corridor that Cookie slipped into, sliding with ease along the marble floors. Assuming that the floors were naturally that slick, the boys unwittingly began running down to catch up with her. Doing this, all of them slipped and collapsed onto the hard ground in unison after just a couple steps in.

"Verdammt, crafty little, frau…" Prussia mumbled as he sat up rubbing his head.

"There's got to be a better way to catch her." Canada proclaimed once he caught his footing.

"Wait a second…ve~! I've got an idea!" Italy proclaimed. "I still have that pasta I made earlier~!"

"Awesome, we can use it as bait!" America beamed, "Quick, let's set it down somewhere she'll find it!"

After regaining their ground, the men followed the sounds of footsteps that sounded through the ceiling air ducts. Eventually, the footsteps ended right at an air vent, giving Cookie the bird's eye view of what the gang was currently up to. Once Italy placed the pasta on the wooden table, he took a few steps away and gave America the signal.

"Well, I guess she's not here. Look's like we will just have to go search somewhere else." America said, making sure that he was loud enough for her to hear them.

Waiting until she heard their footsteps fade, did Cookie drop down the now open vent, and inspect the dish set in front of her. Circling around the plate, the others watched in anticipation, waiting for Cookie to take the bait. Looking about the room to see if anyone was watching, she then sat on her knees before the table to sniff the pasta instinctively.

"PASTA~!" Cookie cheered, taking the fork and beginning to eat up the food.

In a flash, the boys leaped out from their hiding spots. Before she had anytime to act, Prussia grabbed her carefully yet firmly by her long blonde hair, while America and Spain took a hold of her ankles.

"NO, THE PASTA!" She whined dramatically as they hauled her away, so Italy grabbed the unfinished plate and returned it to her to silence the yelling.

Back in the conference room, Italy kept a close eye on Cookie whom was sitting contently eating the meal.

"Looks like they haven't caught the others yet, we'd better wait for England to get back here and explain what happens next." Spain instructed.

"What if she runs out of pasta and starts going out of control again?" Prussia questioned.

"I've got some left over burgers we can feed her!" America answered heroically.

"Yay~!" Cookie chimed.

_**End of Cookie's Route.**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Why did I have to get paired up with you, _Jerk_ules?" Turkey complained as the party of five strolled through the hall.

"Because Germany told you to, you stupid head." Greece retorted lazily in his usual sleepy tone.

"Stop arguing, need I remind you that we're looking for Berlin's friend?" England scolded at them.

"This place is huge…Katarina could be anywhere!" Finland said, cautiously looking about as they walked.

"I think we would cover more ground if we split up." Japan suggested calmly.

"Right, Finland and I will search to the east." England stated, before the duo walked down the right fork in the hallway.

"Japan and I will go to the west, you can cover the north." Greece proclaimed.

"Now wait just a minute, who died and made you god of decision making?" Turkey protested angrily. "Japan and _I_ will go up north, while _you _fly solo down the west corridor."

"Why don't you stop arguing with me and just go with orders, you big jerk." Greece retorted, his brows furrowing slightly as the white-masked man leered hostilely.

"Let's just all split up, Greece can take the west, Turkey can take the north, and I'll keep looking south." Japan suggested, relieved that he managed to break up their argument before things got worse.

Despite Turkey's agitated grumblings as he walked off in a different direction, no one said anything more, the three then split up as planned to start their search.

"Are you sure splitting up was such a good idea? I mean, isn't that what gets most characters killed in those horror movies Kimi mentioned?" Finland questioned nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous, Finland, only morons like America believe in that sort of thing." England responded.

"You're probably right, I mean, nothing in horror movies are ever real." Finland chuckled to himself, trying to shake off the anxiety, until a hand touched his shoulder from behind him.

The Finnish man froze, completely paralyzed in fear, but still forced himself to turn his head. He screamed loudly as a pair of blue, piercing eyes looked straight down into his brown ones, a familiarly deep scowl causing his spine to shoot up with ice.

"Ah, Sweden, what on earth are you doing here?" England greeted casually.

"I wanted to make sure that my wife was safe." Sweden answered in that usual monotone voice of his.

"Very well, I guess it doesn't hurt to have an extra set of hands to assist us." England shrugged.

"R-right! Right, we-could use all the help we can get!" Finland stuttered cowardly.

With a nod, Sweden grunted, following the duo as they carried on with the search. As they continued on, the trio still had no luck.

"Man, you'd think for a crazy person that they wouldn't be so illusive." England sighed, closing yet another door to an empty room and turning around to see Finland. "Find anything?"

"Afraid not." Finland responded grimly. "Hey Sweden, any luck?" He called down the hall.

The Sweden didn't say anything, but it was evident that he really did have more luck than the others. He simply pointed up to where Katarina clung onto the back of his head, licking his fine blonde hair. There was a moment of silence between the three, Finland and England completely stunned until Katarina leaped off of the Swedish blonde's head and took off in another direction.

"Quick, grab her!" England ordered, and started after her with Finland and Sweden following.

Katarina was quite a runner from previously being in track, as well as the adrenaline rush. Despite wearing heels, she easily out-ran the trio and continuing forward until she was no longer in their sights.

_**Side Effect 2: Hallucinations, and delusions**_

Outside of the great building, Japan, Greece and Turkey managed to spot Katarina somewhere in the place, but ended up chasing her outside into the courtyard.

"STOP CHASING ME, YOU PILE OF MEAT!" Katarina shouted, continuing to run as Japan, Greece and Turkey pursued her. "GET AWAY FROM ME, GIANT HAMBURGER!"

"What is she talking about?" Turkey exclaimed.

"I don't know, but we need to catch up! She's getting away!" Japan simply answered.

"WHERE IS MY BALL OF YARN? I WANT TO PLAY WITH THE STRING!" Katarina yelled.

As she looked back at her pursuers, she ran even faster when she saw three hunters running her way.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! DARN YOU A.I. DIRECTOR!" She bellowed, shaking her fist in the air. "WHAT IS IT THE HUNTERS HAVE AGAINST ME?"

"Katarina, please, stop!" Japan begged, his lungs starting to feel on fire.

"EVEN IF YOU SAY PLEASE, THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE CLAWING MY GUTS OUT LIKE LAST TIME!" She called back at them. "YOU WON'T HAVE MY ORGANS, YOU HOODIE WEARING, DUCTTAPE WRAPPED, GROWLY HOPPING MONSTERS!"

Throughout the chase, Katarina constantly kept climbing the highest objects within reach. Even turning to climbing on Greece and Turkey's backs, only to leap off and start shimmying up a lamppost. After Falling behind, the three stopped completely out of breath, giving Katarina the advantage to climb up a tall tree.

"Oh great, way to go _jerk_ules! If it weren't for you being such a douche bag, you wouldn't have scared Katarina away!" Turkey snarled as he corrected his breathing.

"It wasn't my fault, you're the one who shouted." Greece shot back with a glare.

"Please stop arguing, we need to find a way to get Katarina down from that tree." Japan objected.

"MEOW!" Katarina mewed from the branch she clung on to.

"I'll get her down." Greece claimed, making his way to the towering tree and looking up.

"She's too high up for you to reach." England proclaimed, suddenly appearing before them along with Sweden and Finland.

"How did you guys find us?" Turkey asked.

"We saw you guys through one of the windows inside the building, so we ran out here as soon as we could to help you." Finland explained.

"Great, I need some help reaching the higher branches." Greece replied.

"Here, I'll help." Sweden insisted, before lifting Greece up into the upper part of the tree.

"Thanks, Sweden." Greece said with a nod in gratitude, and started climbing up to where Katarina was securely hanging on.

"MEOW!"

"What's with Katarina, now?" England asked.

"It appears that Katarina is becoming delusional." Japan answered.

"Must be another side effect." England shrugged, "I wonder what other things may happen…"

"Got her." Greece called down from the tree, carefully climbing down with Katarina over his shoulder.

"Meow~!" She chirped, nestling against the side of his head.

"Excellent, now let's get back to the meeting room. The sooner we contain them, the easier it will be to monitor them until the spell wears off." England instructed.

To their relief, Katarina simply clung onto Greece for the walk back into the conference. However, the others hadn't returned yet, leaving the rest of the countries to only watch Katarina continue on with her antics.

"So what happens next?" Japan asked.

"We'll have to watch over her until the others return with Kimi and Cookie, until then, we wait." England explained.

"What should we do while we wait? She won't stop climbing everything." Finland implored, pointing up to where Katarina was clawing her way up one of the long red curtains.

"Turkey, Greece, and Sweden will be in charge of keeping her on the ground until the temporary insanity subsides." England answered simply. "When she's not climbing, you, Japan and myself will make sure that she doesn't try to run away."

"Hai, sounds like a plan." Japan nodded.

"I'll get her off the curtains, brain dead over here will hold on to Kat." Turkey claimed, and started carefully peeling Katarina off of the red fabric.

"_NOOO!" _Katarina whined, hissing like a cat in the process.

_**End of Katarina's route. **_


	11. Chapter 11

"Why did I have to get stuck with you and the French asshole?" Romano whined, "Kimi will just end up targeting me first! This is so unfair!"

"Just be lucky that she didn't draw on your beautiful face, you tomato-headed brat!" France retorted.

"Aiya, stop your childish fighting and grow up, aru!" China scolded at them.

"Quiet down!" Germany hissed at the three, "Kimi could be anywhere right now, even if we don't expect it."

"And just how do you know that, kraut?" Romano snarled.

"Because he knows Kimi like the back of his hand." Hungary stated, leering at Romano for acting rudely.

"Well then he should know the places she would most likely hide." France proclaimed snidely.

"It's not like they place hide and seek all the time, aru." China objected, "Though it's obvious that she would hide where she could see people."

Germany nodded, continuing to look about the wide corridors until they reached more staircases and balconies.

"We should split up, I'm getting sick of looking at you and France's stupid faces." Romano suggested curtly.

"Nein, we need to stay together." Germany ordered.

"But wouldn't that cover more ground?" Hungary asked curiously.

"That's what she wants us to think, splitting up would only mean that we'd come up empty handed if any of us managed to find her." Germany explained, keeping his eyes scanning up at the balconies of the staircases.

"What do you mean, 'that's what she wants'?" France questioned eerily.

"If you knew her like I did, you'd know her tactics when it comes to hiding." Germany simply answered.

Romano didn't detest, but he still mumbled frustratingly a grimace at the order. As the group continued on with their search, Kimi watched contently from one of the higher and hidden balconies by the grand staircase, expecting one of the countries to take notice of her presence.

"Guys, hold on a second…" China spoke, stopping dead in his tracks.

"What is it, China?" Germany asked him.

"I feel strange…like we aren't alone up here." He answered in an uncertain tone.

"I feel it, too." Germany mumbled, his eyes beginning to dart about in suspicion.

Kimi grinned at them; turning away and leaving the scene before they could even catch a glimpse at her. Silently giggling to herself, Kimi removed her low-heels, gripped one in each hand like a weapon with the pointed ends forward, and began walking through the corridors.

"I hear something coming from the floor above us!" China proclaimed, the echo of his sudden alarm reaching Kimi's sensitive ears instantly.

Taking it as a cue, she bolted, keeping her quick footsteps as light as possible while running down the hall. In no time, Kimi had managed to outrun the group, Germany still hot on her trail even after the rest were out of breath.

"Oh no! Germany, wait!" Hungary cried through her shallow breaths, but he was already gone.

The only noise that would be a response to what everyone was wondering, was the echo of a closet door closing, and a few muffled thumps in the wall they had to strain just to hear what might've been going on. After a few seemingly long minutes of listening, another echo from the nearby door clicked followed by the sounds of stealthy footsteps.

_**Side Effect 2: Hallucinations, and delusions**_

"I'll see peace back on earth even if I have to murder every one of these sons a bitches with my bare hands!" Kimi yelled from across the hall, grabbing a coat rack and snapping it over her knee.

"There she is, get her!" Romano exclaimed.

"Grenade!" Kimi hollered, before tossing the severed piece of the rack towards them and running the other way.

"What is wrong with her, aru?" China questioned with a puzzled expression etched on his face as he continued staring at the wood.

"Never mind that, she's getting away!" France snapped, bringing the others out of their confusion and leading them on Kimi's trail.

"Damnit! Tanks!" She cursed, continuing to run until reaching a corridor.

Quickly, Kimi equipped herself with a nearby end table without even stopping, swooping it up in her grasp as she resumed running. Soon, Kimi spun around to face the group, gripping the table securely before charging straight towards them.

"Get to the bridge!" Kimi called out as she surged forth.

"Move!" Hungary commanded, diving out of the way along with the others just as Kimi was a few feet away.

"What the hell is her problem?" Romano exclaimed angrily.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look or sound good." Hungary replied with uncertainty.

The footsteps once again came to a halt, catching their attention immediately.

"Incoming!" She warned them.

Suddenly, the end table was flying their way, decking France right in his face and knocking him out cold on the floor.

"Holy crapola! That lady's got an arm!" Romano shouted in slight admiration.

They all took a brief moment to laugh at France as he lay unconscious, but soon got back to chasing Kimi through the corridors, dodging every broken or large object she threw at them. Finally, the remaining three managed to chase Kimi into a dead end, blocking her escape routes.

"I guess you can't unmake how things end up…" Kimi chuckled, still facing the wall and not bothering to turn back to look at them. "None of it, this is all just how it is…but you never got 'em, so that's just fine."

"What is she talking about, aru?" China asked in a confused tone.

"Shh!" Hungary shushed him, watching cautiously.

Calmly, Kimi pointed two fingers against the side of her head like a gun, and "pulled the trigger" before going limp and collapsing onto the ground. The three were flabbergasted at they just witnessed, but didn't hesitate to lift Kimi up and begin carrying her back to the meeting room. Once they placed her in a comfortable spot, they got to work on dragging France back as well.

"I wonder where Germany is, do you think he's okay?" Hungary asked concernedly.

"Who gives a damn about that stupid potato-eater? I'm glad the bastard's gone!" Romano responded grumpily.

"I'm sure he's fine, Germany is a very strong man, he'll find his way back here." China reassured her.

"I guess you're right, for now we'll just have to wait." She dismissively said.

_**End of Kimi's Route.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the short route chapters, they were a bit crappy, I'm very sorry about that. Still, I needed to get them out of the way so I could write this WTF-fest for all you guys!**

_**Side Effect 3: Chronic nausea, amnesia, and sudden fatigue.**_

"Holy shit, this feels like the worst hang over I've ever had to sit through." Cookie groaned, weakly lifting her head off of the table she was resting on.

"I think it was since you were yelling so much and constantly running around, please try to get some rest." Italy coaxed.

"But I don't wanna sleep!" Cookie whined prematurely.

"Kimi's being awfully quiet, she's just been sitting in that corner for the past hour." England noted.

"Don't mind me! I'm just…stoned, is all." She waved dismissively.

"Wait-what?" England responded, his eyes widening like everyone else in the room.

"I'm stoned off of life…I feel freaking sick right now." Kimi slurred without lifting her heavy head.

"You three did quite a bit a while ago, no surprise." Finland said.

"What _did _we do, exactly?" Kimi asked curiously.

"It's a long story, but I'll just say that you two were acting like Katarina right now." Greece appointed, gesturing to the still crazed Katarina who was actively jumping about.

"Oh, well, sorry for all the trouble." She apologized remorsefully. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"Only France." Hungary answered.

"So that's why he has a black eye and a crooked nose right now." Kimi shrugged, "Where's Germany?"

As if right now cue, America stormed through the doors laughing out loud.

"DUDES, I TOTALLY FOUND GERMANY!" He announced triumphantly.

"Where is he?" Kimi asked concernedly. "Is he okay?"

"Follow the hero! I found him duct taped to the wall in a supply closet, he looks hilarious!" America laughed.

"Oh hell, I've gotta see this!" Romano smirked before jumping out of his seat.

"Ohonhonhon~! Oui, I shall take a look as well~!" France chuckled with a creepy grin.

"I have a feeling that I should stay here, something tells me that he may not be very happy to see me…" Kimi proclaimed glumly. "You guys go on ahead, I'm just gonna stay here."

"Hai, we'll be back soon." Japan nodded, before following America along with Hungary, Prussia, Italy and Romano out the door.

"So, how long until Katarina snaps out of it?" Turkey questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure, she should've been brought back to her senses at the same time the other two did." England answered.

"Maybe it's because Katarina didn't have any physical appearance changes to her when she turned back into a human, that may be why the effects are lasting longer on her." Kimi suggested.

"That actually makes plenty of sense, I guess we'll go with that then!" Finland grinned slightly.

"HEY DUDES, WE'RE BACK!" America trumpeted as they stormed through the doors.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Cookie shouted angrily at the laughing American, the outburst creating a throb in her head.

"America, Cookie and I aren't feeling so well, please tone it down a bit." Kimi requested in a calm tone.

"Sure, gotcha!" America winked with a confirming grin.

Kimi didn't need to turn her head to know that Germany was there in the room with everyone, she could feel his eyes completely focused on her even from a distance. Kimi could even hear the sounds of whispering, assuming that they were filling Germany in on what had happened and making sure to tell him of the amnesia. Hugging her knees closer to her chest, she sat still in a bit of a gloomy little slump; even Germany could tell how sad she was feeling about all of this. His stern expression softened, yet he still sighed a bit since he had been embarrassed when they found him looking worse for wear in a closet.

"I don't expect forgiveness for what I have done to you." Kimi suddenly said, stopping him in his tracks just as he was about to approach.

"Do you remember what you did?" Germany asked.

Kimi slowly shook her head, the throbbing in her temple making it painful to even move her neck.

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't make it up to you later." She replied casually, her tone now slightly happier.

"Splendid, now that everyone's here, all we have to do is wait for Katarina to-!" England was abruptly cut off by a platter of his old British bread pudding being smothered all over his face, Katarina shoving the plate until England had to pry her hands off of it.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Katarina shouted, cuing Kimi to make one swift movement and ducking under the table for cover.

"FOOD FIGHT!" America, Prussia, and Spain hollered, holding up some of their own foods to toss about.

As the chaos unfolded, Kimi and Cookie sat patiently underneath the long table; Cookie still contently eating away at the pasta while Kimi curled up in a ball once again.

"You'd think that this sort of thing would only happen in Elementary school, but this is ridiculous." Kimi commented blandly as they watched the spectacle.

"*Nom* *nom* Yeah, *nom* but I guess this is pretty entertaining." Cookie replied.

"A little, but it's not making me feel any better." Kimi sighed.

"*Slurp* don't be sad, *nom* it could get much worse than this." Cookie assured.

_**Side Effect 4: Intense Vomiting.**_

While the messy battle was still taking place, a bucket suddenly fell from the ceiling and landed right on Katarina's head. Everyone froze at the surprise, Katarina seeming to be stunned at the blow to the skull and let her raised arm drop to her side. After a few slow seconds, Katarina came to and grinned at the countries that were covered in the disgusting British food.

"Hey guys, guess what! I'MMA FIRIN' MAH LASER! BLEAAGH!" She proudly announced before spewing vomit like a thick laser beam.

"EVERYBODY, DUCK!" Germany commanded, everyone but America who appeared to be thinking, scattered to any areas away from Katarina who was still puking.

"Oh, I get it! That's from-!" He began to say before instantly getting soaked with the grotesque liquid. "Aw man, that's nasty!" America exclaimed once Katarina stopped, before bending over, clutching his stomach and throwing up as well.

Seeing this caused a chain reaction; multiple of the other countries with weaker stomachs vomiting right after one another in a pattern much like a contagious yawn.

"I have an announcement!" Cookie declared in the middle of the spectrum, before simply grabbing Kimi by the sleeve and dragging her out of the room.

Everywhere in the room was getting doused in the half-digested breakfast and lunch of other people, however this snapped Katarina out of the after effects of the spell. Unfortunately, the entire meeting room was a calamity of puke and splattered food, as well as the fact that Katarina completely forgetting that she had started it.

**Break.**

After cleaning up the place, the countries began to leave now that the girls returned back to normal…sort of. On their way out, Germany, Italy, and Japan took the liberty of carrying the girls on their backs since they were still feeling too ill to move.

"At least Katarina could purge her toxins…my gag reflex is broken, so I'm stuck feeling like crap until the nausea subsides." Kimi grumbled.

"How did that happen?" Germany asked quizzically.

"I dunno, but it's been like that for probably more than ten years now." She answered. "I think it was because I practically puked my guts out as a kid."

"You must've been a really sick child…" He replied empathetically.

"Yeah, especially with certain anesthetics that I was given before surgeries, the after effects were that if I even took one step on the ground, I'd be hurling in seconds." She explained.

"What surgeries did you need to have done?"

"I'm not sure, most were involving me going through dental repairs, MRIs, cat scans, and this one time when I was put under while the doctors took pictures inside of my stomach. I think the procedure was called an, endoscopy."

Germany shuddered at the thought of the last one, but remained silent the rest of the way.

"I feel like I'm gonna die." Katarina slurred.

"You'll be fine, Kat. Just don't puke on Japan." Kimi assured Katarina.

"Hey, you _were _serious about the whole 'making it up to me' thing, ja?" Germany asked.

"_Dead _serious." Kimi responded.

"Gut, I'll be looking forward to it then." He grinned.

"Hey, Italy, is Cookie doin' okay?" Kimi called over to the happy Italian.

"Ve~! Si~! She's fine!" Italy smiled, Cookie already asleep and lightly clinging to his back.

"Poor thing's got another hang over. While the puke-a-thon was happening, I was helping Cookie find some booze. I didn't drink any, but she just wanted a drink." Kimi explained. "Germany…"

"Hm?"

"While I was going all crazy and stuff, what did I do to you? Not knowing makes me feel really bad, like, I'm getting stabbed in the stomach."

"Um…never mind that, I'll tell you later." He proclaimed with a slightly red face.

"Germany's got a *hic* secret~! He got *hic* molested~!" Cookie suddenly sang, before going right back to sleep.

"Is that really what happened?" Kimi asked with an arched brow.

Germany's face grew an even deeper shade of red as he slowly nodded, unable to say anything from the embarrassment.

"Let's just go home, this day was exhausting." He suggested curtly, and everyone respectfully said nothing.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Happy early Easter, everyone~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Welcome back, folks~! I hope you all are ready for some chuckles, cause my friends and helpers, BadBlackCatXV(OutLawRose) and Kari have talked this over and dug it up some material. Please enjoy, I hope this brightens up your day…night…evening…I just hope that this makes you laugh!**

* * *

><p>On a partially nice day outside of the apartment complex, Kimi, Katarina and Cookie had decided to go out into town off campus to enjoy their Saturday together. Not normally able to go around off of campus, the girls had decided to dress nicely for the semi-special occasion. Kimi had sported her favorite long black double-breasted coat, black leggings, low-heeled knee high boots, a black Lolita skirt that had white ruffle trimmings she and her grandmother sewn, and topped off with a clip on hat on her head. Katarina wearing a comfortable yet sophisticated crème blouse, pencil denim skirt and flats. Along with Cookie wearing her black leather jacket, favorite pair of skinny jeans, and black combat boots.<p>

"I haven't seen you wear that outfit in a while, Kimi!" Katarina grinned as they strolled on the sidewalk along the cafes and boutiques.

"Yeah, it has been quite some time since I actually put on this ensemble." Kimi answered brightly at the compliment. "I'm glad we decided to dress up a little today, it's quite nice."

"You two are the only ones actually dressed up, I just threw this stuff on." Cookie chuckled.

"It still counts if you're wearing something that you don't wear too often." Kimi added humorously.

"That's kinda true." Katarina said with a shrug.

"Where do you guys think we should eat for lunch?" Kimi asked to them as they crossed their way into the restaurant area of the town.

"How about that noodle place over there?" Cookie suggested while pointing towards a nearby Japanese restaurant.

"Sounds good!" Kimi and Katarina grinned in approval.

Suddenly there was a loud rustling in the bushes just across the street from them, catching the girls' attention quickly as they approached the building.

"Did you guys hear that?" Kimi asked, her eyes searching the area behind them in a bit of paranoia.

Katarina and Cookie scanned the same place that Kimi was staring cautiously over, before shaking their heads that they didn't hear anything.

"It was probably just my head making a slight error again, sorry about that." Kimi sighed, chuckling nervously to shake off the awkward feeling.

"Don't be sorry, you can't help it if your mind plays tricks on you." Katarina insisted, and then they all entered the café.

Right after the girls were inside the building, fifteen heads popped up from behind the shrubs and bushes; all of them being The Axis and The Allies, along with Romano, Prussia, Denmark, Greece, Finland and Sweden.

"That was close." Finland sighed in relief as he brushed the stray leafs off of his "disguise."

In fact, all fifteen of them had gone incognito…if you could call if that, since all of them looked the same and just wore their business casual suits.

"Relax, they wouldn't even be able to recognize us in these kickin' disguises!" America beamed confidently.

"Whoever's stepping on my foot, get the hell offa me!" Romano demanded angrily.

"Sorry, lil' dude! My bad!" Denmark chuckled, rubbing the back of his head and lifted his foot off of Romano's.

"Stupid drunkass Danish." Romano mumbled.

"Look, let's just do what we came here for, and be done with it." Germany stated curtly.

"Kesesese! What's the matter, West? Afraid of getting nagged by your frau if she catches you spying on her?" Prussia teased.

"Nein, I just don't see why we're spying on them in the first place." Germany responded as he stepped out from the bushes.

"Ohhonhonhon~! Not to worry mon cher, they won't even notice we're there!" France claimed.

"We blend in just fine, we don't seem to be attracting any attention to ourselves right now." England commented, "If people aren't even blinking an eye to us, I'm sure the girls won't know."

"Ve~! Then let's go~!" Italy cheered excitedly.

"Someone wake up Greece, he's fallen asleep again." Sweden said to them blankly.

"Pssst! Greece, wake up." Japan whispered as he politely nudged the snoring Greek man awake.

"Oh, are we going to spy on them now?" Greece asked in a sleepy tone as he began to awake.

"Aiya! Stop falling asleep! We don't need dead weight to slow us down in this operation." China lectured.

"China is right…unless of course whatever that dead weight was had been killed by me~" Russia grinned warmly.

"LOOK, CAN WE JUST GET THE HELL OVER THERE? IT'S GETTING TOO CROWDED HERE!" Romano snapped.

"Ow! Alright, alright…geez!" America huffed, rubbing the ear that was still buzzing as the gang tried to make their way over to the restaurant "casually."

Looking through the big glass view window of the building, the girls were standing with trays in their hands as they served up their desired lunches at the buffet counter. As the boys observed from a distance, they saw Katarina accidentally drop the scoop of yakisoba onto the tile floor. Making sure that no one appeared to be watching, Katarina swiftly picked up the noodles and placed them on her plate before innocently moving on as Kimi and Cookie continued filling their plates.

"I can't believe she did that!" America laughed uncontrollably after witnessing the little five-second rule scene.

"Katarina must've just thought it would have been better to not waste the food." Japan noted.

"Ve~ Looking at all of that food is making me hungry~!" Italy whined.

"Focus, Italy!" Germany commanded sternly at the drooling Italian.

On the side of the restaurant, the girls sat outside at a table for three under a parasol, the men not too far from them and observing as they conversed.

"It's been a while since we've been able to hang out, I'm really happy that we had time today to do this." Kimi proclaimed after slurping down her first bite of piping hot ramen noodles.

"Careful not to burn yourself, honey." Cookie cautioned.

"Eh, I'll be fine." Kimi brushed off before going in for another bite.

"I honestly don't see how you could eat them that hot, and not burn yourself." Katarina stated in awe.

"I was always able to do this. My mom said that my doctor told her that the nerves in my mouth can't determine when something's too hot sometimes." Kimi replied. "But personally, I just like to eat my soups when it's fresh off the stove."

"Hot soup is good, just not when it's too hot." Cookie nodded.

"Anyways, yeah, I'm glad we could all hang out together again. I've had nothing to do lately, so far my class in nursing has been going relatively smoothly." Katarina said.

"Wonderful to hear, Kat!" Kimi praised, "How about you, Cookie? Everything going alright on your part of life?"

"Fine, but I'm still pissed off at Prussia, France, Spain and England for nearly burning down my apartment." Cookie answered, nearly snapping her chopsticks in half.

"Chyeh, the landlord wasn't too happy about that either." Kimi huffed.

"Is that what all of the commotion was outside? No wonder I was smelling smoke and the fire department was there." Katarina interjected.

"Yeah, I would've explained, but I was kind of at Germany's." Kimi explained.

"How much money did you make on that bet, Cookie?" Katarina asked curiously.

"Around a thousand bucks until Germany took half of it, so around five hundred." Cookie responded.

"Oh gosh, did people really doubt Kimi could do it?" Katarina laughed.

"Apparently." Kimi said with a shrug, "Oh well, always find people's reactions to finding something completely unexpected about me funny." She chuckled coolly.

"They probably didn't think you could do something like that because you seem so sweet and innocent." Katarina suggested.

"Sweet, true, very true. Innocent, pffft! My ass." Cookie laughed.

"I have no arguments against that statement." Kimi smirked. "Besides, who isn't a little corrupt these days?"

"Good point." Katarina snickered.

"Who normally starts your 'fun nights' though? Germany or you?" Cookie asked.

"He's normally to busy, so I have to make the first move to pull him in." Kimi answered nonchalantly.

"Germany must be a very busy man." Katarina said.

"Indeed he is, but our fun nights give him some stress relief." Kimi laughed happily.

"Still, you'd think that people would think differently from seeing the videos." Cookie noted.

"Ach, please don't mention those, they make my ears burn from embarrassment." Kimi huffed in a grimace.

"You two seem really close though, how long have you been together?" Katarina asked.

"I'm not sure, but we've been together for a really long time, that's for sure." Kimi answered.

"Think he's going to purpose anytime soon?" Cookie asked.

"Maybe, but only if he wants to." Kimi replied with a shrug. "It would be nice if he did, we share very strong mutual feelings for each other. Who knows?"

"I almost forgot! We got a postcard from Jack and Sally~! They're finally getting married and we're invited!" Cookie cheered.

"How wonderful! It's about time those two decided to make it official." Kimi mused.

"Yeah, now we're going to have to find that tree again. It's been so long since we've seen them." Katarina grinned as she took a bite of the yakisoba.

"Very true, I haven't seen Jack and the others since we first graduated from High school." Kimi noted in reminiscence, "I remember first meeting our friends when you and I took that job being caretakers at the old Bodega Bay Inn."

"Yeah, me too!" Katarina said, "Remember when they would keep calling you Keith, and always mistook you for a guy?"

All three of them burst out laughing at the sweet memory, oblivious to the countries observing them.

"And remember when we first met Jack on Halloween, he was so confused when he found out that you were actually a girl!" Cookie added.

"The look on his face was priceless!" Kimi laughed before using her chopsticks to pick up another curtain of noodles. "It was just as funny as when my grandpa asked if I was turning into a man! He was only joking of course, but it was still freaking hilarious."

"Oh your grandpa, he sounded like a really great person." Katarina said with a smile.

"Yeah, he was. At least I know that I wasn't the only one he pulled that joke on." Kimi answered.

"Who else did he ask?" Cookie questioned.

"He would ask a few of my older cousins that joke all the time when they were Freshman, to them it was really annoying because they dressed nothing like men. Unlike me, who wears what _looks _like what only guys would normally wear." Kimi explained.

"Why, did your older cousins dress like the girls in the 50's or something?" Cookie replied.

"I don't know, maybe." Kimi responded with a shrug as she took a sip of her drink. "Hey Kat,"

"Yeah?" Katarina answered, looking up from her bite of sushi.

"Remember that one dream you told me about when you fought zombies, danced the thriller with them, and Michael Jackson gave you a medal for it?" Kimi joked before slurping up a bit of the left over broth.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! I LOVED that dream!" Katarina enthused. "And do you still remember that dream where we were all running away from zombies in high heels?"

"Dear lord, that dream still cracks me up! Almost as much as the one dream I had where a carton of milk spilt on a table, and apparently woke me up." Kimi chuckled while head palming.

"How on earth did you dream about _that_?" Cookie asked in a tone of puzzlement.

"I seriously have no idea, I don't think it was a sign of anything. Don't dreams normally mean something?" Kimi proclaimed.

"Sometimes they do, most of them don't though." Katarina replied.

Despite mainly focusing on Katarina and Cookie who were sitting diagonally across from her at the table, Kimi's eyes kept wandering over to the familiar looking guys staring over at them from behind the outdoor seating area. Feeling a little strange at this sudden sight, Kimi gestured for her friends to lean in closer so she could whisper to them.

"Cookie, Kat? Did you notice those dudes standing over there staring at us?" Kimi quietly asked while keeping an eye on the nearby group.

Cookie and Katarina subtly looked behind in Kimi's line of sight, turning back to Kimi when they noticed the men as well.

"When did _they _get here?" Katarina questioned eerily.

"Tourists, maybe?" Cookie suggested. "Everyone knows that tourists gawk at everything while on vacation."

"Not me, I've traveled to a lot of places, and I don't just stand around staring like a brain dead gold fish." Kimi stated.

"There's only one way to see if they're tourists…" Cookie declared before pausing to shift her eyes to look back at the mysterious group. "Gee guys, did I ever tell you how much I love French fries?" She said loudly.

Katarina and Kimi looked at Cookie for a second, puzzled by the random outburst before catching on.

"Why yes, you have told us! I enjoy them as well…just as long as they're not too greasy because it's freaking gross." Kimi answered casually with a tinge of enthusiasm.

"I LOVE TATER TOTS!" Katarina cheered, earning rather odd looks from Cookie and Kimi from the outburst.

"Yes, Kat, tater tots are good…" Kimi said under a giggle.

"DUDE, I AM SO HUNGRY RIGHT NOW!" America yelled, earning himself a few smacks in the back of the head by England and Germany.

There was a slight pause between all of them, the girls trying to figure out what they had just heard before laughing it off.

"Well someone's having fun." Katarina chuckled.

"Eyup; sounds like tourists." Kimi breathed out after the laugh attack.

"We shouldn't worry about it too much, I guess that's why they're staring at us like idiots." Cookie shrugged.

"I'm heading back inside for another bowl of miso soup, I'll be right back." Kimi said briefly as she picked up her tray with empty bowls.

**Break.**

After paying for their lunch and leaving the restaurant, the girls became more and more aware of the countries following them as they walked down the street.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Cookie stated as they strolled.

"What? You mean the group of guys following us, or how obvious it is that we know who they really are?" Kimi questioned.

"Both. This is seriously pissing me off, why the hell are they stalking us?" Cookie lamented.

"I don't know, maybe because they're bored?" Katarina suggested.

"Bored eh? I'll give 'em something to be entertained by." Cookie mumbled, taking Kimi and Katarina by their hands and dragging them over to a porn shop.

"Oh no-no-no-no! I'm not going in there!" Katarina frantically declined shaking her head and taking her hand away.

"But then how are we going to shake off the guys? They're not gonna follow us in here." Kimi objected.

"I think I'll just stay out here, I'll tell you guys when the coast is clear by cell phone." Katarina claimed, her face turning a bit red as she took out her phone.

"Suit yourself, we'll call you when we're inside." Cookie instructed.

With Katarina's consent, Kimi and Cookie slipped into the shop. Taking out her cell phone once they were in, Kimi called Katarina as they walked to the back of the shop.

"How are things looking out there, Kat?" Kimi asked into the speaking end of her phone.

"The guys are still there, but it looks like they won't be coming into the store. But it's creepy how they're just standing there staring, I'm trying not to laugh at their faces right now though." Katarina replied quietly.

"Why? What do they look like?" Kimi asked anxiously.

"Their faces are seriously red right now!" Katarina laughed.

Hearing this, Cookie and Kimi couldn't help but laugh too.

"Alright, cool, I've actually got an idea to shake those guys off of us and get back at 'em." Kimi announced.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Katarina replied.

"We'll go incognito, too, and we'll show them the right way to be under disguise. We need to get to the mall, it's not far from here." Kimi explained.

"Got it, then get out here so we can go." Katarina instructed, and hung up her cell phone.

After the plan was laid out, the girls hurried over to the nearby mall, careful not to seem suspicious of their stalkers. Instead, they tried to lighten their tension and anxiety by gaining back their humorous conversations of the past.

"Hey, Kimi! Remember that one time I told you about the question I asked my mom?" Katarina said to break the silence. "The one where I asked her, 'Hey mom, is Gresham station in Gresham, or Portland?'"

"Oh, dude, that's classic! How could I forget that?" Kimi laughed loudly.

In no time, the girls reached their destination, wasting no time in putting their next step into action.

"Okay, we'll split up here, meet back at the main fountain when you're done getting on your disguise. Got it?" Kimi instructed.

Cookie and Katarina nodded in confirmation, before going separate ways from Kimi and heading to different stores.

_**One Dressing Montage Later…**_

* * *

><p>"Where the hell did they go?" Romano mumbled, scanning around the building for any signs of their objectives.<p>

"I think I saw one of them go into that H&M store over there." England noted.

"I saw Kimi go into Urban Outfitters." Germany proclaimed.

"And I saw Cookie go over to that Love Culture store." Italy stated.

"Why do you think they split up? That seems a little out-of-the-blue, don't you think?" Denmark implied suspiciously.

"Let's just wait a moment, they have to come out of those stores at some point." Greece suggested.

"Right, if we went into the stores, we'd blow our cover." Japan nodded in agreement.

As they waited, they didn't know that Katarina, Kimi and Cookie had already left the stores under full a disguise. Kimi now sporting a green and brown flower headband that separated her bangs, her black hair now temporarily dyed a fluorescent orange, and her dark brown eyes hidden under green colored contacts; Kimi's outfit changed as well, now wearing a light brown blouse with a V-neck, a wide brown belt around her waist, a wooden pendant around her neck, tight-fitting jean leggings, and a pair of tan wedge heel short boots. Katarina's identity shrouded under dyed black hair tied up in a messy bun, her bangs pulled back with a brown, orange flower headband, dark shades that covered her eyes, an orange necklace, a pink and military green purse in her hand, a grey tank top under a loose crop top colored off-white with red hearts, light blue denim short shorts, white socks, and black short high heel boots with red buttons. Lastly was Cookie, her light blonde hair now dyed a dark brown and put into a beautiful braid, a red flower in her hair, green contacts that tinted her light blue eyes into a turquoise color, a pink strapless dress that was short in front and long in back, along with a pair of matching pink high heels to complete the girl ensemble. Even though the boys saw each of them walk out of the stores, they didn't notice it was really who they were looking for.

"Dude, we totally fooled them!" Kimi laughed as they walked away from the guys.

"Yeah, I can't believe it worked!" Cookie cheered, "But these heels hurt like hell!"

"Don't worry, we won't be wearing these disguised for very long…right?" Katarina proclaimed.

"Right, we'll just need to wear these until we find out why they're spying on us. To crack them, we're gonna need to pull a few pranks." Kimi explained methodically.

"Oh! What pranks are we going to do?" Katarina asked excitedly.

"We're going to ghost them over to the fountain, and push which ever one of the guys into the water. After that, we book it." Kimi instructed.

"I'm not going to push one in, I'll just run. Then what?" Katarina asked.

"When they confront us and ask what our problem is, we'll tell 'em that we know who they are, and let them know that it's just us." Kimi answered briefly. "Ready to rock, girls?"

"Ready!" They cheered.

"Alright, let's do this!" She rooted, and they all got into position.

Throughout the boys' search, Kimi, Katarina and Cookie managed to not laugh while walking quietly behind them, keeping a poker face every time one of the countries looked back at them with a suspicious or eerie look. When the men increased their pace, as did the girls; creeping out Finland, England, Italy and America from feeling their hawk-like stares at them, spooking them just enough to kick it into jogging. Finally trailing and cornering the countries to the main fountain, the girls spread out to prevent them from escaping, choosing their victims wisely as the guys waited in suspense and confusing.

"Who are you? Why are you stalking us?" America demanded, but only making them laugh in response.

Before any of the countries could react, there were three yells followed by splashing; Kimi, and Cookie had shoved Romano, Prussia, and France into the fountain. Laughing hysterically, the girls bolted from the scene; screeching to a halt on their high heels when they ran into a dead end on the other side of the mall, and turning around to face their pursuers with a smile on their faces.

"Who the bloody hell are you three?" England demanded angrily. "Why were you following us?"

The girls exchanged confirming nods, laughing out loud again; Katarina let down her hair and removed her glasses, Kimi removed her contacts and rubbed the makeup she had used to draw on thin eyebrows, while Cookie took out her contacts and removed her high heels.

"FREEDOM!" Cookie cheered triumphantly as she tossed her shoes randomly, before dropping into a fetal position on the floor. "I can't move, my feet hurt so much right now…"

"Schwester, is that you?" Germany asked curiously.

"Yep, that's Cookie." Kimi answered with a grin.

"So that means you're…?" Germany started with wide eyes.

"You know it, big guy~!" Kimi mused with a victorious smirk.

"I never expected it was you three, especially not in those attires." Japan commented with a tiny grin.

"Didn't think you would, that's why we had to dress up in things we never wear." Katarina chuckled.

"But, why?" Canada asked.

"We should be asking you all the same thing. Why were you spying on us?" Kimi asked, tilting her head a bit in confusion.

"We wanted to see if you had any secrets!" Denmark stated confidently.

"Denmark!" Finland scolded, Sweden smacking the Danish man over the head as well.

"What? That's the reason why!" Denmark retorted.

"Then why did you push us in the fountain?" Prussia questioned irritably.

"Because we knew it was only you guys, and we thought that it would be funny." Cookie answered, getting up and climbing onto Germany's shoulders. "Giddyup!" She commanded playfully.

"I don't blame her for wanting to not walk, these heels are killing me." Kimi joked with an exhausted sigh. "So now that we've figured everything out, I'm heading into the nearest clothes store dressing room, and changing back into my normal clothes."

"Me too." Katarina agreed, and the two walked off.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter sort of introduces a new plot point, I guess you can say that it is introducing a new think-about-it situation. Anyways, the new character I am placing in the mix belongs to BadBlackCatXV. Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"YEAH! USA!" Prussia rooted loudly in his 'American' accent.<p>

"Bruder, knock it off! We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Germany mumbled while readjusting his reading glasses.

After receiving an order from Germany's boss, the brothers had been assigned to spy and take notes in America's territory. Obviously going incognito for this mission, they had dressed up in identical army uniforms that the American soldiers had worn; light brown jack and pants, with leather gloves, dark shoes, tie and buckled belt. As they walked along the streets of the US city, Germany suddenly felt a chill shoot up his spine when his eyes caught a glimpse of someone staring right at them when they passed the dark alley.

"Yo, undercover Beilschmidt bros." A voice whispered from the dim gap.

"Who said that?" Germany demanded, instantly turning around to see who had addressed them.

"Heheheheh…though that you two would make a bit more of an effort to hide your identity after last time, but I guess it wouldn't matter since I would still be able to recognize you." The low voice said again.

"Who are you?" Germany asked while cautiously approaching the source.

"What's going on?" Prussia questioned curiously, instinctively following his younger brother towards the opening of the alley. "Who is that?"

"Thought you'd be able to recognize me, but it's good to know that I did a good job." The voice chuckled, a dark figure stepping out from the shadows.

The two stared curiously at the person approaching them calmly; it looked to be a young man decked out in a black T-shirt that had it's sleeves torn off as well as the collar, long black saggy pants that were secured around his hips with a black and white checker studded belt, black suspenders hanging freely off of their shoulders, black boots, and a black wristband. On a closer inspection, the man had pale skin; a dark Asian eye surrounded by dark circles drawn on by thick black eyeliner, the other side of his face covered by their side-swept mop of black hair mixed with neon green, dark red, and a bright shade of fluorescent blue; the metal snake bites on their bottom lip exposed along with a silver nose ring.

"C'mon dudes, you really don't know who I am?" The boy asked again.

Germany and Prussia shook their heads, causing him to break out in laughter. Both of the brothers were puzzled, this man had a much higher voice for someone who looked to be in their 20's.

"Well, go on ahead and take a guess on who I am. Since I already know who you two are." He chuckled as they kept staring at him with confused expressions. "Let me give you a hint, this one's easy if you recall; I used to be referred to as, Keith by some."

Germany's eyes widened, causing the young man to smirk and giggle.

"Wait…men like you don't giggle!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Surprise, I'm a woman~!" _She _chimed, "It was me the whole time."

"Was das fick?" Prussia yelped.

"Kimi? B-but, how-?" Germany questioned in a shocked tone.

"I used duct tape, and some stuff I bought from Hot Topic to throw this together." Kimi answered after laughing at the look on their faces.

"Und may I ask why you're in disguise?" Germany asked.

"Japan and Italy told me you guys were here, I had nothing better to do, so I decided to join you two. Hope that's okay…ah! Also, there's a conference going on right now, thought I'd just tell you that." Kimi answered nonchalantly.

"Sheisse, we're late!" Germany cursed under his breath with a face-palm.

"We have a good reason to not be there, West!" Prussia assured confidently. "Our boss sent us on this mission!"

"Right, well, I'd best be on my way. I'll see you guys later, when you're done, meet me at the World Summit." She nodded, and strolled off.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Germany questioned, stopping Kimi in her tracks and making her turn around.

"I'm heading over to the meeting." She simply answered.

"Dressed like that?" He asked with an arched brow.

"You know it!" She smirked, turning her back towards them and laughing as she walked away.

"You're frau is really weird…" Prussia commented while still maintaining a strange expression.

Germany chuckled a bit when Kimi looked back at them, waving and giving them a small smile before continuing on.

"She is…but in a good way; eccentric." He responded with a little grin.

**At the World Summit…**

"SWEDEN, FINLAND! I'M BEING STALKED BY A RANDOM LADY!" Cookie cried, bursting through the doors of the meeting room while running like an Italian.

Kimi and Katarina turned their heads in an instant response to Cookie's outburst, nearly jumping out of their seats ready to defend their friend. While Cookie hid fearfully behind Sweden, a woman scurried in looking about frantically with teary eyes. The suspected perpetrator sported a similar appearance to Prussia, with the same identical ruby red colored eyes, albino pale skin with a scar on the left side of her face, long light silver hair that reached the back of her knees; wearing a black turtle neck sweater, dark blue jeans, and black leather boots with a four inch heel.

"Who are you? No strangers are allowed in here!" England demanded, already irritated by the loud interruption.

"My name is Schoneke Beilschmidt, I am looking for mein kinder." The woman answered boldly through her watery eyes.

Suddenly there was a silence within the whole room, no one knew how to react exactly to what she had said; even Sweden's eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape at this, just like the looks on Germany and Prussia as Cookie just coward behind the tall blonde.

"How are you my mutti? Finland and Germany have been my moms for years!" Cookie exclaimed with fear. "You must be from the Soviet Union! WHAT DO THEY WANT FROM ME?" She cried.

"Was? I promise that I am not, mein tochter!" Schoneke objected.

"M-mutter…?" Germany stuttered as he stood stiffly next to Prussia.

"Ludwig, Gilbert! It's been so long!" She sobbed, bringing the two boys into an embracive hug.

"Well would ya look at that." Katarina grinned.

"Eyup, it's a family reunion all over again." Kimi smiled warmly as they watched the family.

"Why are you still wearing that, anyways?" Katarina suddenly asked.

"Well, I could only fix my hair back to normal and all, but the duct tape is still too strong to peel off and I didn't have any oils, so…yeah." Kimi chuckled nervously, "But whatever, these clothes are super comfy. Personally, I'm just glad that I don't need to wear those fake piercings and all that make up anymore." She laughed.

After moving the Beilschmidts, along with Finland and Sweden outside of the meeting room, Prussia had "insisted" telling Schoneke all about his little brother, and Kimi. Now being the rather over protective mama-bear type, the newfound mother had seemed a little skeptical about Germany's orientation due to Kimi's clever disguise. To both of their relief, Kimi had managed to explain herself to the rather puzzled mother, earning a laugh and a slight smile from her after calmly telling the run-on joke to clear any questions.

"And that's how the joke got started, and pretty stuck to me for as long as I could remember." Kimi concluded proudly.

"I still wonder why on earth he would ask you such a question." Germany chuckled.

"Meh. He was joking. At first I thought that he actually meant it because he was in his 80's at the time, and his memory wasn't doing to well. He even forgot that my family had two cats for months the day after he first saw our new one." She replied.

"Why would your grandfather even joke about that in the first place?" Finland frowned.

"My mom's side of the family was always one to tease and tell jokes, a little bit like my dad's side as well, but they were more like wise-cracks to honest." Kimi answered with a shrug. "It seems that the legacy still stands." She chuckled.

"Well the meeting is over now, could you at least change into something else? You're seriously freaking me out right now." Prussia requested with a shudder.

Kimi laughed, but decided to heed his word; quickly retrieving a backpack from inside the conference room before walking off to the bathrooms.

"Cookie-chan, why don't you say something? This is a wonderful event, especially if it is with your family." Japan noted.

"She scares me though, what if she's one of those Soviet Union people?" Cookie squeaked as she receded behind the towering Swedish blonde.

"Schwester!" Germany scolded in response to the striking shock of what she had said.

"Ve~! Don't say that about your mama!" Italy whined childishly.

"But how do I call her my mutti? Germany was my mom until him and Prussia got taken away by the Nazis; Sweden and Finland were who I called my parents after they found me on the streets after I survived the Holocaust." Cookie retorted.

"Mutter, what happened to Vater?" Germany asked concernedly.

Schoneke paused, her ruby eyes tearing up again with lingering sadness as she mournfully glanced down her feet.

"Germania, I'm afraid, is gone…" She answered with a sigh, a stray tear falling to the floor.

Another moment of silence filled the air, the bad news sinking in before someone started talking again.

"So, what happened to you while you were gone? How did you find Cookie?" Prussia finally questioned, anxious to know how she had managed to spot them.

"I was in a coma, after that I started looking everywhere for you three. Pretty soon I found Cookie when she first met Germany again, but I wasn't sure whether it was actually her or not. After that, I waited until I was sure that it was really her." Schoneke explained, pausing shortly to let her words sink in as well next to the grave news.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Kimi greeted as she approached them from the depths of the corridors dressed in her makeshift gothic Lolita outfit.

"Ah, Kimi-chan. Shconeke was just telling us about her search for Germany, Prussia, and Cookie." Japan replied.

"Interesting, mind filling me in?" Kimi asked to Japan.

"Hai." He nodded, and briefly explained.

After the story was told in short, things got strangely quite again, Kimi somewhat oblivious to Schoneke staring curiously at her from being more stressed about the atmosphere. Taking a few steps towards her, Schoneke stood analyzing Kimi for what seemed like hours before reaching out to paw her breasts with intrigue. Turning around and facing her son, Schoneke grew a wide grin on her face while patting Germany on the shoulder as he, and Finland's jaws were dropped in shock; Cookie and Katarina seemingly puzzled yet awe-struck at the sudden action while Prussia simply stood there laughing hysterically.

"Well I'm proud of you Ludwig, you caught the one!" Schoneke praised in a proud tone to Germany. "Even if you were gay, I would still be proud that you found someone as beautiful as hell as your girlfriend~!"

"D-danke, mutter…" Germany managed to utter through his shock.

"Kesesesese! That was hilarious!" Prussia laughed.

Despite Kimi's ears burning from embarrassment, she simply shrugged it off, glad that she had at least made a good first impression towards Germany's mother.

"I'm glad you are proud, Ms. Beilschmidt." Kimi chuckled with a warm grin.

"Bitte, call me, Schoneke~!" She simply said.

"Okay, and my name is Kimi, I'm happy to meet you." Kimi slightly bowed.

**Break.**

Leaving the now dismissed World Conference, the group decided to move the catching up session to Germany's house; gathered within the den to set a more comfy environment.

"Cookie, you don't have to be scared of your mom anymore…" Kimi said to Cookie whom was now sitting on Sweden's shoulders and clinging onto his head. "But, I understand that this sudden occurrence is distressing to you. Though the least you could do is not label Schoneke as a spy of the Soviet Union."

"But she's scary!" Cookie whined childishly, earning an eye roll from Kimi, not that anyone would've seen it though.

"Is it just because she appeared to be stalking you, or is it something else?" Kimi questioned.

"She was stalking me, _and _she looks like Prussia with huge boobs and super long hair!" Cookie answered.

A snicker coming from Prussia before he earned a smack in the back of his head from Germany, the albino mumbling a retort as he rubbed his now aching cranium.

"_Anyways_, Cookie, you should at least try and accept your mom. She was looking all over for you three since the end of World War two." Katarina commented.

"I agree with Kat, she did what you did, and that was try to reunite." Kimi nodded.

"But how do I know if she's my real mom? There isn't much of a resemblance." Cookie retorted.

"So? I had no resemblance to my mom or my dad…but then again, that's because I was adopted." Kimi added.

"Really? Where were you born from?" Schoneke asked in curiosity.

"Mason City, Seoul in South Korea. I don't remember a thing while I was there, but my adopted family told me that I was born from a teenage mother who gave me away to foster care; I still have no idea who those people were or who my biological dad was." Kimi answered with a bit of a blank tone, "But hey, it doesn't really matter now! I have a great life, and nothing to be sad about~!" She said with a brighter voice.

"She went through a lot as a kid, so both her and Cookie can relate when it comes to tough childhoods." Katarina noted. "I was just born in Oregon and grew up like that, nothing too extravagant."

"Well, you learned how to do a lot of things from your family, I say that's pretty awesome." Kimi smiled. "Sadly, we both know how it feels to lose friends…"

"Yeah, middle school is when all of the trails are explored, and some take the wrong roads." Katarina replied.

"It's true, both of us lost good friends that we knew for years to the bad directions." Kimi nodded. "Some of them recovered, most I have no idea what happened to. A lot of them got suspended or expelled for doing some pretty bad things."

"Like what?" Germany asked.

"A lot of them got expelled for doing illegal drugs, or causing too many fights." Kimi stated, "Like one of our friends who we knew since Elementary school, she got busted during the first couple weeks of freshman year. People say that she was expelled for threatening to kill someone, or something like that. I don't know, I barely saw her, but everyone said that she went totally psycho."

"Mainly it was from bad influences." Katarina proclaimed.

"Yeah, I think it was her older sister, wasn't it?"

"Probably, I still remember that we had her sister leave the room because we didn't like that she was drinking vodka around us before she ended up a little corrupted."

"I remember you telling me about that, also when you told me that you saw her smoking."

"Then there was one of our other great friends, she really sunk deep into depression." Katarina said grimly.

"Indeed she did, and it was from switching from one boyfriend to another. Didn't she have a new boyfriend about every week or so?" Kimi asked.

"Yep, a lot of the times she broke up with the guy."

"I still remember needing to comfort her because she felt ashamed of playing 'nervous' with a guy at the church we used to attend. It must've been really distressing, especially if the guy broke up with her the day after."

The room fell silent again after the stroll down a darker street of memory lane, the reoccurring mourning of their lost friends sinking into Kimi and Katarina the most. Deciding to get things back on a happier note, Schoneke asked the first question that popped into her mind.

"So how long have you and Ludwig been together?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure, we've been together for so long that I've lost track." Kimi answered with a nervous giggle.

"These two love birds have been inseparable!" Prussia exclaimed. "They are so attached to each other, that West isn't even willing to share his schatz." He pouted.

"Get your own, bruder." Germany retorted, pulling Kimi closer to his side. "She is mine."

"So when do you planning on proposing to your liebhaber, Ludwig?" Schoneke questioned, causing an awkward pause to once again fall upon everyone in the room.

"Uh-well…I haven't quite thought about that yet…" Germany mumbled with a growing blush forming across his face.

"We haven't really talked about it either; it kind of slipped past our minds to be honest." Kimi chuckled in a bit of embarrassment as her ears began to get warm and pink. "I wouldn't want to bring it up without him and his family's two-cents put in the topic, so I just didn't really talk about the subject."

"M-maybe we should take some time to think about it now that it has been brought up." Germany suggested.

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable with this decision; it is a very big topic between couples in serious and committed relationships. And since I just recently met your mom, it is best that we wait and see what she thinks and take time to build mutual trust so she knows that you're in good hands." Kimi stated respectfully. "On another note, I think that Schoneke should meet Italy, right Cookie?"

"Huh?" Cookie tilted her head in obliviousness, "Oh yeah! I want my boyfriend to meet her!"

"Wunderbar~!" Schoneke cheered, "What is he like?"

"I think you'll like him, he's really nice and funny." Kimi said, having to pry Cookie off of Sweden's shoulders before dragging her off with Schoneke to find the little Italian.


	15. Chapter 15

"YEAH! SUMMER'S FINALLY HERE!" America cheered, standing on his backyard patio in his American flag swim trunks.

"Must you be so bloody loud?" England lamented as he walked past over to the pool.

"Oh c'mon Britain, how can you not be excited for the summer?" America laughed.

"Truthfully, I just don't like the sun or the increase in climax; other than that, there's no reason to not like the summer." Kimi interjected from under her black golf umbrella.

"It's too bad you can't wear sun screen." Schoneke said with empathy, overhearing the conversation as she stepped out of the house in her bikini.

"Yup, better to hold an umbrella or sit under a shady tree now than break out in unbearable hives later." Kimi laughed optimistically.

"I love the sunny weather!" Katarina cheered, spreading her arms out in embrace as the warm rays came down. "Now I don't always have to use Kimi as a heater for my apartment~!"

"Yup, and I can have time to plant some more flowers around the complex." Kimi grinned.

"And it's watermelon season now!" Cookie chimed while hanging onto Sweden's shoulders as she clung onto him in the pool.

"You look like a turtle, Cookie!" America laughed.

"I can't swim; I needed something to keep me afloat!" Cookie whined. "Oh! Speaking of watermelon, do we have any?"

"Oui, but it hasn't been cut yet." France answered as he continued helping to set up the refreshments table with Germany and England.

"LET'S SMASH IT WITH OUR HEADS!" Cookie boomed with excitement, steering Sweden over to the pool staircase to let her off before going to grab the heavy green sphere.

"Sweet, I needed a good reason to start head-banging again." Kimi laughed.

"Oh I am _so _filming this!" Katarina chuckled, and took out her phone to activate the video recorder.

"Have you all gone daft?" England exclaimed, Kimi and Cookie ignoring him entirely as they readied the watermelon on a different wooden table.

"Anyone else up for bashing their heads on this melon?" Kimi called over to the other countries.

"What are you going to do that for?" Germany questioned disapprovingly.

"Because we're cool like that!" Cookie rooted.

"You guys are crazy…I'll do it too!" America stated cheerfully.

"Count me in, too!" Prussia hollered anxiously.

"Alright, who's going first?" Katarina asked as she was recording the humorous spectacle.

"I'll go!" Cookie quickly declared, jumping ecstatically before lining her forehead up with the melon on the table.

"Okay. Three…two…one!" Kimi counted down, and right on cue; Cookie smashed her head down on the hard shell, managing to create a shallow dent to start out with.

"Oh man! That hurt like a son of a bitch!" Cookie exclaimed half laughing as she rubbed her skull.

"Sweet, I'll go next!" America declared after the laughter died down a bit.

"Good luck~! You have such a thick skull that you might be able to actually turn that fruit into mush." England chuckled, his voice dripping sarcasm as he smirked contently at the readying American.

Feeling confident, America skipped the count down and managed to avoid breaking his glasses while getting some juice to leak out from the small crack he put in.

"Dude, it's the melon's bleeding!" Spain chuckled, having fun watching the event.

"Holy crap, that does hurt." America exclaimed while holding his head.

Next up was Kimi, who steadied herself and made sure that her forehead would clash with the slightly broken melon. After three seconds of preparation, she smacked her head right on the dent and started an open crack on the shell.

"Awesome!" Kimi laughed, clapping her hands and stepping away from the leaking watermelon.

"Nice one, Kimi!" America whooped, high-fiving her as she walked by him.

"You all are a bunch of dummkopfs." Austria remarked with an annoyed look.

"Oh don't be so uptight all the time, you cheap-skate!" Prussia retorted with a smirk.

"Alright, Prussia, deliver the final blow so we can eat the fruit!" Spain cheered.

Doing so, Prussia positioned himself above the melon before backing up a little, and smashing his head right on the crack. Cheers and laughs burst out from the other countries surrounding them as the melon exploded in two, Prussia earning himself a face full of watermelon juice as well. After the party calming down again as everyone got a share of the freshly broken melon and other food, Kimi walked over to Germany who was sitting with his feet in the pool to join him.

"You know, I never knew that watermelon could taste better after smashing it with your head." Kimi joked after sitting down beside him and taking a bite out of her piece of the treat.

Germany grinned softly at her more innocently goofy side, petting her on the head as she contently ate the watermelon. Mirroring his smile, Kimi quietly offered him to eat some of the melon, happily giving the piece to him as he accepted it in his hands.

"Es ist gut." Germany said after swallowing his first bite.

"You can go ahead and eat the rest of it; I'm going to cool off in the water." Kimi insisted, and hopped into the pool.

As he sat continuing to mindlessly chow down on the melon, Germany watched Kimi's figure through the clear water's surface, staring at how graceful her movements were as she glided like a stingray at the bottom of the pool. Once she resurfaced above the light waves, Kimi took a deep breath to refill her lungs near the ladder, before diving down to only disappear before his eyes in the depths.

Curiously, Germany walked over to the ladder she first appeared at, having to strain his eye sight to scan the shadows. There were no bubbles indicating her trail, not a one as he continued looking about.

"What'cha lookin' for, Germany?" America asked childishly, standing next to the worrying German.

"I can't find Kimi; she was just here before diving down underwater." Germany answered with deep concern.

"She's probably just messin' with ya!" America proclaimed dismissively while patting him on the shoulder.

"Nein, she hasn't come up for air yet." He stated, furrowing his eyebrows as he really started to worry.

Without hesitation, Germany hopped into the pool, the cold water washing over him as he submerged and held his breath. After adjusting his eyes and forcing them open, he looked around to try and spot Kimi; his vision blurry from the chlorine and the lack of cornea protection as the water began to sting. Finally, he saw a familiar figure clinging upside down on the last step of the ladder; legs crossed and hooked securely around the step, arms in to keep their nose plugged, but no air bubbles escaping from them. Swimming over to the silhouette, he examined the thing before wrapping his arms around the middle, and tugging it away from the ladder. Reappearing above the surface, Germany's eyes closed shut as the air blew into his face and made his eyes burn, hearing the splashes and slight coughs with gasps of air ringing in his ears.

"Aw, I was almost up to sixty seconds." Kimi pouted, but noticed Germany struggling to stay afloat; intently helping him to the pool stairs to sit down and regain his vision.

"What on earth were you going down there? I thought you were drowning!" He scolded once he regained eye sight.

"Sorry, I was just relaxing and seeing how long I could stay under." Kimi answered apologetically.

"Just don't scare me like that, okay?" He mumbled.

"I'll try not to." She nodded, and quietly sat as her lungs refilled with air. "Does it scare you that I donating blood for my birthday?"

"Nein, but when did you do that?" He questioned curiously.

"After I got over my twenty four hour flu, I went to the hospital near my complex, and donated plasma." She simply answered.

"When was your birthday?" Prussia asked intriguingly from behind them.

"Last April twenty third." Kimi said blandly.

"Why didn't you tell us? We would've thrown you an awesome party!" America butted in.

"I was sick on that day, so I couldn't celebrate it myself even if I tried." She explained with a sigh. "But at least I got to donate blood to save a life the day after." Kimi proclaimed, putting on a grin before standing up to go dry off.

"So, that's it?" America questioned. "No gifts, no cards, not even cake?"

"Cookie and Katarina stopped by to drop off a gift and wish me get wells; I'm pretty satisfied with that." Kimi stated as she went inside the house to change back into her gray shorts, and T-shirt; only to be pestered by those two again about her seemingly crappy birthday.

"Look, it happens. Every couple years or so I get bad luck, big deal, I don't think it's much to fuss over." Kimi objected as she took a seat on the lawn chair under an umbrella.

"Aw, what happened to that happy-go-lucky Kimi we had just a few minutes ago?" America pouted.

Kimi let out a deep sigh, trying to fake an innocent smile to see if he'd buy it, but failed to keep a stiff upper lip when she felt pins and needles jabbing her heart.

"You're sad that you got stuck with a lonely birthday, aren't you?" America asked concernedly.

"No, it's not that…" She dismissed, "I've just been feeling kind of sad lately for no reason whatsoever, and I can't figure out why."

"Didn't you say that you were on medication?" Germany questioned.

"Yeah, but I've been on that same stuff since the fifth grade." She explained. "Plus, I think I might be hallucinating…"

"Was?" Germany asked with slightly wide eyes.

"Last week when I was leaving the grocery store, I thought that a fly was in my face. After I tried swatting at it, there was nothing in front of me. Then there was when I almost mistook a leaf for a Chihuahua, and then nearly slapped myself in the face after I thought that a bee landed on my nose." She added. "I think it's time I go back to my eye doctor, or something."

"Ja, sounds like." Germany replied, "Is there anything else bugging you?"

"Just depression itself." Kimi murmured. "Look, I'm just going to go sort myself out. I'll be back later." She announced, grabbing her iPod and headphones off of the end table before leaving the backyard.

"Schiesse! Und I thought that she couldn't get any weirder already." Prussia commented while her back was turned.

After Kimi had curtly left the scene, Cookie claimed the empty chair with an innocent look on her face.

"Ludwig, are you and Prussia my actual parents? Because Schoneke told me that I was brought into this earth from her, but that's not true, is it?" Cookie asked.

"U-um…well…" Prussia stuttered, his pale face turning a shade of pink from her question.

"Schoneke is your real mutter, she is also our mutter as well. Bruder und I only referred to ourselves as your parents because muti und vati were gone." Germany explained.

"B-but wait, you two are really brothers? I thought you two were really lovers, where you got pregnant from Prussia! I thought that's how I was born!" Cookie whined with teary eyes. "I'm so confused!" She cried, and ran off.

"Was das fick is their problem?" Prussia grumbled, "First your frau goes all bi-polar und moody on us, now schwester runs off without letting us finish our explanation."

"Don't worry about them, they'll be back soon." America said dismissively.

"I guess you're right." Germany sighed, and went to retrieve a beer.

**Break.**

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Kimi and Cookie anywhere? I haven't seen them all day." Katarina asked curiously to Germany.<p>

"Nein, they just ran off somewhere." He answered.

"That's weird, what happened?" She questioned.

"Kimi wanted some alone time because she said that she was feeling sad, while schwester just confused herself und ran off." Germany explained.

"Well we'd better go find them, it's getting dark." Katarina suggested.

"Ja, it's almost eight o' clock now, und it's been they've been gone for five hours." Germany agreed as he got up from his sunbathing spot.

"GERMANY! GERMANY!" Italy cried as he ran towards them flailing his arms.

"What is it, Italy?" Germany asked concernedly.

"I just saw the Baltics and Russia drag Cookie and Kimi off! They've been captured!" Italy yelped in panic.

"WHO STOLE ONE OF MY BABIES?" Schoneke snarled before Germany or Katarina could react. "DEATH TO WHOEVER MESSES WITH MEIN KINDER!"

"Do not worry; we shall come up with plan to get them back." Japan reassured calmly.

"So what are we going to do?" Italy whimpered.

The five went completely silent, each contemplating on a strategy to get pased the Soviet Union.

"Ah! How about we capture one of the Soviets, and interrogate them with the good cop and bad cop method?" Katarina suggested.

"Easier said than done, but it might just work." Japan agreed along with the others.

"I call being the bad cop; Italy can be the good cop." Katarina instructed.

"Ve~ and who are we going to ask the questions to?" Italy asked curiously.

"Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania will no doubt be with Russia; we'd have to go with either Belarus or Ukraine." Katarina explained, "I say we'd have better chances with Ukraine."

"THERE SHALL BE BLOOD!" Schoneke roared like a bear.

"Settle down, mutter." Germany mumbled.

"Alright, let's do this!" Katarina clapped enthusiastically.

Leaving the party in search of their friends; Japan, Germany, Katarina and Schoneke followed Italy into the nearby woods until they spotted a familiar head of light wheat hair. Swiftly, the five pounced and dragged off the figure into the distance where it was completely empty.

"Oh no, we got the wrong one!" Katarina frowned as they sat the unsuspected captive on a tree stump. "Oh well, at least we caught the actual kidnapper."

"Ja, this might actually work better than I thought." Germany admitted contently.

"Where am I? What is this?" Russia questioned frantically once they removed the old potato sack from over his face.

"This is an interrogation; we're asking the questions here." Katarina commanded.

"What do you want to know?" Russia asked. "I swear it's not my fault this time!"

"Don't lie to us, Russia. We know what you did; my partner even came running to me as a witness." Katarina said sternly.

"Ve~! That was me~!" Italy chimed.

"Yes, Italy, that was you." Katarina added in an odd tone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Russia proclaimed innocently.

"Don't give us that, mister! Italy saw you and your lackeys drag our friends out here, now where are they?" Katarina demanded.

"Oh! You mean little Cookie and Comrade Kimi? Da! I had the Baltics bring them out here because they looked so sad, and they shouldn't be like that during such a wonderful party, da?" Russia answered with a grin.

"Oh well that's very thoughtful of you, Russia." Katarina said with a calmer tone and a little grin. "It's especially nice that you want to cheer them up."

"Da! I figured that a little party for them would be just the right thing~"

"Oh, a party! Like a picnic?"

"Da~" Russia nodded with a happy expression.

"THIS IS THE WORST INTERROGATION I'VE EVER WITNESSED!" Germany scolded impatiently. "Just tell him to show us where he hid mein frau, und schwester!"

"Oh right-right-right! Um, okay…Russia, show us where Kimi and Cookie are." Katarina commanded.

"Da, follow me." Russia nodded, standing up from the stump before leading them to another part of the woods.

After a few minutes of retracing some steps, the group of six finally reached the hollow spot in the forest to see something baffling. Not only were Kimi and Cookie situated at a round table, but Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia as well; all dressed in different princess dresses and accessories. Belarus and Ukraine sporting blue poofy dresses and tiaras, Lithuania wearing light vermillion, while Estonia wore a patriotic blue, white and black, Latvia sitting pretty in red; Cookie dressed up in a clean white Lolita dress with her hair in an elegant braid and flowers between the crosses, and Kimi sporting a gothic black, blue, and red kimono style dress with extremely long sleeves and was short to long at the hem; all but her little eyebrows uncovered by her bangs that had been trimmed just enough to reveal her eyes.

"This is so humiliating…" Lithuania wept.

"What? Is it the fact that this is a tea party, or because Russia forced you all to wear princess costumes?" Cookie asked as she sipped her tea.

"Da." Latvia sighed.

"I hate this." Estonia complained.

"To be honest, I think that this is actually pretty fun. I like the option of tea Russia picked out." Kimi said in a slightly happier voice as she prodded her piece of cake with a fork.

"I hope you don't mind that I cut your bangs, Kimi. I just thought that it might help you see better without all of that hair in the way." Ukraine proclaimed nervously as she picked up her cup of tea.

"I like it, I don't mind at all!" Kimi grinned, "I also like the dresses you picked out, Belarus~"

"Thank you." Belarus answered after taking a small bite of a cream puff.

Katarina, Japan, Germany, Schoneke, and Italy all stood completely dumbfounded at what they were seeing; Russia happily displaying his plan before them as they continued staring slack-jawed.

"YOU KIDNAPPED THEM FOR A TEA PARTY?" All of them exclaimed.

"Da~!" Russia chuckled.

"Aw, were you guys worried about us? That's so sweet." Kimi cooed, hopping out of her seat to meet them along with Cookie who followed. "And thank you, Russia, for helping cheer us up."

"No problem, comrade, always a pleasure to help a friend~" He grinned.

"So you weren't really in any danger?" Germany questioned as he pressed his fingertips on his now aching forehead.

"Nope, we were just fine. Sorry to trouble you guys though." Kimi replied remorsefully.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Germany mumbled after letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Well, at least no one got hurt~!" Schoneke nervously chuckled, feeling a little embarrassed after flying off the handle earlier.

"Yeah, that's what is really important." Katarina grinned.

"Would you care to join us? There are plenty of treats and tea left." Russia offered generously as he took his seat.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Katarina said with a shrug, and sat down at the table.

**Later…**

"Kimi, where are you?" Germany called out, his voice echoing through the darkening red skies.

"Where on earth could she be this time?" England wondered as they continued searching.

"We'd better find her quick; she'll really wanna hear the news!" America proclaimed.

"She's around here somewhere, but knowing her, she's probably up some place high above the ground." Cookie suggested.

"You're right; better check the trees to see if she's in one of them." Katarina agreed.

Finally after checking multiple oaks, Germany's dogs wagged their tails, barking and lightly clawing the tree trunk as an indicator that they had found Kimi.

"Kimi, are you up there, love?" England called.

"Yeah, I'm up here. Why?" Her voice called back from within the full looking tree, headphones securely placed on her head and iPod now paused.

"We've got something urgent to tell you! Get down from there!" America hollered.

"Okay, but can one of you guys catch my iPod and headphones? I don't wanna accidentally get my foot caught on the cord on my way down." She requested.

"Ja, I've got them." Germany answered, holding out his hands to prepare for the incoming object.

Once she saw that Germany had caught her items, Kimi looked down at the ground below from the branch she had been lounging on.

"Alright, I'll be down in a sec." She called down to them, and took a deep breath.

Suddenly there were thuds and snaps coming down from within the tree, ending when Kimi hit the ground.

"You called?" She asked casually.

"Holy scheisse! Kimi, are you okay?" Germany exclaimed, shoving the items into England's hands and running to help Kimi off the ground.

"Eyup." Kimi answered casually with a small laugh.

"Well that's one way to climb off a tree." Katarina remarked.

"Why the hell would you do that? Stop hurting yourself, or I will personally beat you over the head with a banana peel!" Cookie threatened, making Kimi only laugh harder.

"Anyways, what was it you guys wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"Germany, Italy, and Japan were called in to join the battle that's currently going on; they'll be leaving on Monday next week!" America announced proudly.

Kimi was speechless right then and there, unsure of what to say or even do.


	16. Chapter 16

"Tell me again, why can't I move the curtains again?" Germany asked curiously.

"Because it's a surprise, and we don't want you, Italy or Japan to see." Cookie explained.

"Sorry, Germany, but you'll see why later." Kimi said nervously.

"This is ridiculous; I'm opening the curtains…"

"No!"

Right as Germany reached for the curtains; Kimi swiftly placed herself between him and the fabric, his face burning nearly twelve shades of red when he accidentally set his hands on her chest.

"Uh…sorry, just please, don't open the curtains." Kimi stammered, gently taking his wrists and removing his hands, patting him on the shoulder before leaving him frozen in shock and red as a tomato.

"Okay, I'm ready for rehearsal!" Katarina announced while standing on the stage in a long skirted dirndl.

"Um, Kat…when we agreed on wearing our old maid outfits, I meant the ones we fought in when we were helping our friend Jack, not the one you wore for multi-cultural night in High school." Kimi appointed humorously. "I know that they look similar, but that isn't the type of maid outfit that I meant."

"Oops, my bad!" Katarina laughed.

"Not to worry, at least we know that the dress still fits." Cookie chuckled dismissively. "I still need help with the second dance we're going to do, though."

"I can help you with that." Katarina offered.

"I could use a bit of help on that one, too. I can't get the spin right, and I think that I keep accidentally stepping out of line." Kimi noted concernedly.

"Hey ladies, the hero has arrived with the other stuff for the party!" America called as he stepped into the large backyard.

"America, they'll here you! Can you please tone it down a bit?" Kimi warned him quietly.

"Oop! Sorry, got it!" America whispered, giving her a wink.

"Anyways, we've got work to do, and only a few more hours to get it all set up. Let's get moving." Kimi instructed, and brushed passed America to help carry things in.

"I'll help bring in the food!" Cookie claimed, playfully jumping off the stage and scurrying out the fence door.

"Hey, Kat, what are you doing in a dress?" America questioned childishly.

"We were putting on our costumes to make sure that they still fit." Katarina answered with a shrug.

"Oh, it's going to be a costume party?" He asked.

"No, we'll be dancing in costume on this stage later during the celebration~!" Katarina mused.

"Alright, sounds exciting!" America cheered.

"Can you guys give me a hand with the banner, please? I'm short a few hands to hold the corners." Kimi called to the group from on top of a ladder.

"Nothing to fear, the hero is here!" America chanted heroically before quickly retrieving another ladder, securing it on the ground before climbing up and grabbing a hold of the other side of the banner.

"Thanks, dude." Kimi sighed in relief after securely putting up the sign that said in big letters 'Good Luck.'

"Not a problem!" America grinned.

"Right, can you guys bring in the rest of the stuff while I set up the speakers, please?" Kimi requested politely as she climbed off the ladder.

"Yes, ma'am!" America replied, saluting her before running off to help Cookie and Katarina with the other supplies.

**~Time Transition~**

"Mr. Germany, we have been here all day. Why can't we go outside or at least let some sun light in?" Japan asked curiously.

"Cookie gave me strict orders to not open the curtains, I'm not sure why, but it must be for a good reason…" Germany answered skeptically.

"Ve~! It's almost dinner time! C'mon let's go out to eat, it's our last day here before we leave for war tomorrow~!" Italy urged ecstatically.

"Nein! You three aren't going anywhere!" Schoneke commanded as she stood in front of the front door.

"Mutter, what on earth is this?" Germany demanded in shock when the three were blocked in their tracks.

"You'll see why if you go to the back yard." Schoneke simply answered, sternly pointing a finger towards the corridor that lead to the back door.

Narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brows at the woman, Germany started towards where she was gesturing, Japan and Italy instinctively following behind their leader as they reached the end of the hallway. Quickly glancing back at Schoneke who had followed onto their heels, Germany returned his gaze at the doorknob; reaching for it, and cautiously turning the metal knob in his firm grasp before slowly pushing it open.

"SURPRISE~!" A wave of voices cheered, washing over the three in the bright lights in the dimming night blue sky.

"W-what is all this?" Germany asked in a surprised tone, his muscular arms trying to push the little Italian that was clinging to his waist off of him.

"It's a good luck party, dude!" America rooted. "Something for you guys before you leave for the battlefield!"

"How kind of you all to do this." Japan grinned softly.

"Ve~! Fantastico! I get to spend the rest of the night with my friends~!" Italy chimed happily.

"Now that you boys are out here, LET'S PARTY!" Schoneke hollered ecstatically, lightly pushing Italy, Japan and Germany out into the lawn before slamming the door shut behind them.

While the lively music blasted through the speakers on the empty stage in the middle of the yard, everyone was having fun talking, dancing, conversing and helping themselves to the refreshments. As Germany celebrated over a few beers with Prussia and Schoneke, his smile suddenly faded when he realized that there was no sign of Kimi or Cookie anywhere.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls; give your best attention to this lovely little trio up on stage tonight! Here they are performing some good ole' improv and some fun dance routines, Kimi, Katarina, and Cookie!" America announced into the microphone on stage as the grand lights lit up.

Right away all eyes were on the three girls; Kimi now adorned in a short black maid costume, ruffled white apron, black and white thigh high stockings, black combat boots, ruffled white headband, black fingerless fishnet gloves, and two bullet belts crossing over her chest. Cookie dressed in a deep red mini maid dress that was open in the front to expose a one-piece black bodice with the top covered by a little ruffled apron, long fishnet stockings held up by a black lace garter belt, a bowtie around the neck of the apron, a ruffled headband in her hair, and thigh length PVC heeled boots. And Katarina sporting a floor length traditional black maid dress that exposed the top of her shoulders around the collar and two halter straps clinging onto a frilly choker, a long apron, her brown hair up in two low pigtails, surgical mask, the usual white ruffle headband sitting on her head, and bare foot as she stood on the hard wood surface of the stage. Germany, Italy and Japan's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the girls in their costumes, the female trio focusing their eyes on the boys with a content smile; some of the countries taking photos or recording with their cellphones and video cameras.

"Thanks America for passing over the lime light! Now bear with us folks, we're a little on the shy side, so please excuse us if we make any mistakes." Kimi chuckled into the microphone, "Other than that, I'm proud that our boys are heading out to war to fulfill their duty."

"Agreed…pffft! You said duty!" Cookie snickered, a few soft laughs muffling in the audience.

"…Yes I did." Kimi said blankly as she turned her head to look at her giggling friend. "So before the light of tomorrow shows upon the horizon of the earth, we hope to entertain you all tonight~" She added. "We will also need to remind you that this wasn't scripted, we're just doing what we normally do whenever us three hang out…except the fact that you're all watching us like some sort of sitcom." The minor joke started the first light of chuckles.

"To start things off, we'd like to recall on the fondest memories we've shared with the special soldiers here with us." Katarina announced.

"Like the time when we nearly drove 'em insane with our insanity?" Cookie asked.

"You might wanna specify which moment you're mentioning." Kimi said, the remark earning a few more audible laughs.

"Specifically the time we had nearly everyone chasing us around the World Summit; e.i. you molesting Germany in a closet." Cookie replied to gain more laughter from the crowd.

"Here's another example, you making Prussia break his balls in the splits position." Kimi responded with a scoff. "Another would be the fact that you yourself molested _your_ boyfriend."

A wave of "Oooh"s echoed from the audience.

"Easy you two, break it up." Katarina ordered calmly.

"And let's not forget our well-behaved Kat causing the British food fight~!" Cookie mused.

"Oh now that was funny, it just got really freaking gross when the puke-a-thon started." Kimi added.

"Don't even remind me of that…" Katarina laughed under embarrassment.

"I don't believe I've ever acted that crazy since I let loose on those goons we fought while helping our old friend, Jack." Kimi commented.

"I never saw that, I only saw when you chopped the legs off that giant spider. You really knew what you were doing." Katarina answered.

"Yeah, well at least we got a good lunch with some protein in it." Kimi grinned.

"Yeah, 'protein'." Cookie joked, the girls were silent for a brief moment; Katarina hiding her reddening face with her hand as Kimi just looked at Cookie in confusion while tilting her head to the side as the audience began to laugh.

"Sorry, what?" Kimi asked curiously.

"You really don't get it?" Cookie questioned with a wide-eyed look.

"No…?" Kimi answered with a puzzled stare.

"You of all people; the one who has sex with her boyfriend like a rabbit; does all that research, doesn't get the joke?" Cookie pressed.

"Apparently not…wait a second; we're not going to have one of those awkward moments like back in high school are we?" Kimi exclaimed.

"Which awkward moment?" Katarina asked.

"Remember when one of my dude friends tried pointing out an innuendo to me after explaining his scheduled sandwich routine of each school week? Well, he put emphasis on a fish sandwich, then when I didn't get that joke he said something about eating carpet." Kimi explained.

"Oh gosh…" Katarina muttered under her palm.

"And did you get _that _joke?" Cookie wondered.

"Nope. All that appeared in my head was a tuna sandwich with a small square strip of carpet material in it." Kimi shrugged, even after earning a bundle of laughs from the audience and 'WTF' looks from Cookie and Katarina. "What?"

"Nothing, I'll explain it later seeing as how the audience already knows what I was talking about." Cookie said dismissively.

"If you say so." Kimi said blandly, "Now that I think of it, a lot of my friends wouldn't tell me most jokes, probably thought I was too innocent or something."

"You, innocent? Pffft! Not really." Cookie scoffed.

"That's what I tried to tell them, but I think it was the fact that I'd need further explanation is what made them believe that I was innocent." Kimi explained. "But I guess that's just my fault."

"It's not your fault." Cookie objected.

"No-no, it is." Kimi detested.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"Woman, don't argue with me!" Cookie frowned.

"And don't argue with me, woman!" Kimi frowned back.

"Oh, I will argue. And I'll smack you in the face with a wet noodle before I let you blame yourself!" Cookie exclaimed.

There was a silence between them, a sudden anxiety tensing the crowd until all three of the girls started bursting out in laughter, their audience following at the fake fight.

"Speaking of noodles…everyone, I have to admit something _very _important." Katarina announced into the microphone in a serious tone, the crowd once again tentatively going silent. "I must warn you though, this message may change your life this very instant…as embarrassing as it is for me to say this…In a restaurant when Cookie, Kimi and I were hanging out at the noodle place…I dropped the yakisoba noodles on the floor, went with the five second rule, and picked the noodles back up and put them in my bowl."

The crowd remained silent, even a few cricket chirps peeping in the sky.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Kimi spoke out.

"Wait…you _knew _that I dropped the noodles, and didn't even tell me?" Katarina exclaimed, with her face burning up.

"Eyup, I just didn't think anything of it, so I didn't say anything." Kimi shrugged, the crowd suddenly bursting out in roaring laughter at the mishap.

"I also remember that one time, dipstick over here…" Cookie began as she gestured towards Katarina.

"Hey! I may be a bubble head, but I'm not an idiot!" Katarina retorted.

"Yeah, not quite an air head yet, but you're getting there. Anyways, while we were eating lunch with our friends at a convention center during a field trip, one of our friends said something to bring our attention to the ceiling..." Cookie resumed. "Then Kat thought it would be a good idea to look straight up into the sun."

Katarina reenacted her past action, the crowd bursting with laughter at the silly and down-right goofy gestures.

"Speaking of derp moments…say Kat, you remember our most memorable moments on Left 4 Dead?" Kimi suddenly asked.

"I believe I do, Kimi. Or would you prefer to be addressed as Keith?" Katarina replied humorously.

"And I should ask you, would you rather be addressed as Ellis?" Kimi responded with a wide smile.

"Anyways, remember how much bad luck you had with the smokers, tanks, boomers, and witches?" Katarina asked.

"Who could forget? I always remember that time the A.I. Director spawned that witch right on my head as we went down a stairwell. I still find it ironic that we were just talking about what might happen if said witch were to spawn right on one of us, and it looks like we found out!" Kimi said with a joking tone that sent made the audience crack up.

"Indeed we did, Kimi, indeed we did!" Katarina laughed.

"And do you remember how much those hunters love you?" Kimi questioned with a snicker.

"Why yes, I certainly do! It shows every time I play with you on the game, but none of our zombie killing sessions can compare to that one time the A.I. Director decided to show some love, and have seven hunters in a row pounce me in the first part of the campaign." Katarina said with sarcasm. "And just our luck, the bots were acting like idiots. We weren't even on advanced mode!"

As Kimi started on with one of their other Left 4 Dead stories, Katarina stood behind Kimi reenacting the tale; the audience laughing with their focus on Katarina as Kimi was telling the story.

"Yeah, like how much love the A.I. Director shows how much it loves us by making the bots complete morons, and giving us the opportunity to have more derp moments." Kimi added. "Just like that time I was so close to getting in the safe house, when the A.I. Director thought it would be a good idea to spawn a charger in there, and charge right into me just to send me flying right next to a witch while I was incapacitated. Chyah, it really loves us a lot."

"The A.I. Director seems to love you more though, like how it will make a tank spawn in an unexpected area when you're on single player or on Xbox Live~!" Katarina mentioned.

"Just like the time I was playing with four other people online, decided to show them some supplies in a small cabin in one of the campaigns, opened the door, and then a tank pops up right in my face!" Kimi scoffed as the crowd's laughter became louder.

"I need to ask something, and it's very important as well!" Cookie interjected eagerly, bringing up a table she had slyly dragged out from the audience area while Kimi and Katarina were doing their jokes.

"What is it, Cookie? And why did you bring the table up here?" Kimi questioned.

"The reason why I brought the table here, is because I wanted to know how bad it would be if you ever threw a tantrum." Cookie explained.

"Aw, Cookie, you know that I don't get angry." Kimi detested, "I mean sure, I may get an eye twitch out of frustration or irritation, but never got annoyed enough to throw a tantrum."

"Well just try it, maybe it'll get the bottled up anger out." Cookie suggested.

"So then what is the table for?" Katarina asked curiously.

"Kimi's going to ragequit, and flip it over." Cookie instructed.

"Oh, I know how to ragequit!" Kimi clapped excitedly, before placing both of her hands under the table and flipping it over with a loud thud.

"No, no, no; not like that…" Cookie said shaking her head and picking the table back up. "Like this!" Nearly throwing the table up into the air, Cookie flipped the table over onto the top of the wooden surface.

"Is this really necessary?" Katarina questioned.

"I dunno." Cookie replied with a shrug.

"Oh! I got it! Wait…where did you get this table?" Kimi asked.

"I found it in a dumpster, then cleaned it off and brought it here for us to use, why?" Cookie replied.

"I just don't want to break it if you plan on doing something with it later." Kimi simply answered.

"Oh please, be my guest. You know, you're too polite sometimes." Cookie commented.

"I know…I'm sorry." Kimi said meekly.

"See, there you go again!" Cookie pointed out jokingly.

"Well I'm sorry, it's just become a bit of a natural reflex." Kimi proclaimed.

"Then you need to learn how to stand up for yourself. C'mon, show that table who's boss!" Cookie cheered.

"Dang right I will!" Kimi cheered, picking up the table and lifting it over her head, the crowd laughing and gasping in surprise to this sudden action.

Hurling it clear off the side of the stage to avoid hitting the audience; the wooden table cracking and bouncing off of the grass as it came in contact with the ground.

"Whoo! That was fun!" Kimi clapped with a content grin.

"Alright, I guess we should start the routines, now." Katarina noted.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for bearing with us on the first act folks, stay tuned for our next performance~!" Kimi announced into the microphone, and the curtains closed in front of the girls.

"Yay! We made them laugh!" Cookie mused as she scurried to join Kimi and Katarina backstage.

"Yes we did, I am quite satisfied with our first performance." Kimi said as she hooked her iPod up to the connected speakers.

"I'm happy that we could tell our previous adventures and have everyone laugh with us." Katarina grinned.

"It truly was a delight, now we can bring it on home by showing how well we can dance." Kimi proclaimed as she started the song **Hare Hare Yukai **by **Aya Hirano**; all three of them standing in place on center stage as the curtains opened up again, Kimi stationed at the left, Katarina on the right, and Cookie in the middle to make a V-formation.

**Break.**

"Ve~! That was fantasico~!" Italy cheered as the girls got off stage, all three of them tired from the eight dance routines.

"I agree with Italy, you three did very well." Japan added with a little smile.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad that we did a good job!" Kimi said proudly, "Now I'm heading back inside, I need a drink after all of that."

"Same here." Katarina nodded in agreement.

"I'm goin' straight for the booze!" Cookie rooted, and ran inside.

Back inside, Kimi grabbed a soda from the cooler and started chugging it down from thirst; Katarina doing the same after snatching a can of Coca-Cola. Later on during the party, nearly everyone started going crazy like usual; someone even spiking Katarina's drink by mistake, Japan needing to watch over her as Kimi tried to calm Cookie down as she was pouting at Italy because he had to leave.

"Liebling, just let it go." Germany suggested nervously, lightly taking Kimi by her hand.

"Alright, maybe they'll figure it out some other way." Kimi said dismissively, allowing herself to be pulled closer to Germany as he kept a protective hold around her waist.

As they continued watching the conflict, Italy started shrinking under the firm grasp Cookie had on his "special" curl, pulling it until…

_POINK!_

Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing to stare directly at the frozen Italian, Cookie examining the snapped off strand of hair in her hand with wide eyes as Italy opened his eyes to gaze directly down at her after straightening his posture.

"Uh oh…Spain, we'd better go." Romano suggested quietly as he grabbed Spain by his sleeve and dragged him out of the house.

"Huh…it's like a detachable penis." Cookie murmured in wonder as she further examined the copper curl.

Breaking the freeze in time, Italy with a blank expression, slung Cookie over his shoulder and bolted up the stairs; leaving everyone dumbfounded at what had just unfolded before their eyes. When the moment passed, the countries resumed their festivities; though Germany and Kimi remained silent, not really knowing what to do.

"Well that was eventful." Kimi joked, both chuckling slightly before once again falling silent.

A few lengthy seconds passed by as they simply stood, Germany looking off into the distance while running a hand nervously though his light blonde hair; glancing at Kimi who simply stood wrapped in one of his arms as she simply watched the party-goers.

"Say, Kimi…" Germany finally said to her, Kimi instantly turning her head to look up at him. "Would it be okay if we moved out to the front porch? Y-you know, because it's more peaceful."

"Sure. It really is starting to get a little too riled up in here anyways." Kimi answered nonchalantly, and allowed Germany to lead her out of his house.

Now outside in the privacy of the cool summer night, Germany turned around to face Kimi, her hand still held tenderly in his. Kneeling down on one knee before her, they locked eyes as he began putting the words buzzing in his rushing mind together to form a sentence.

"I love you so much. When I met you I could not have imagined what our relationship would evolve into, or how much you could mean to me. I guess what I am trying to sat is…Kimi Nocket, will you marry me?" Germany purposed, his ice eyes glimmering in the pale moonlight as he stare up at Kimi; removing a small black velvet box from the pocket of his brown slacks, and presenting a simple yet beautiful diamond ring with a pure silver band.

His heart began to pound faster the longer her deep brown eyes gazed down upon him, a grin crossing her face before she nodded.

"Yes, I will." She answered happily, allowing Germany to take her hand once more and slowly slip the ring on her finger. "No matter what, I will always love you too, Ludwig Beilschmidt."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I apologize for the bombardment of new things happening rapidly in the story, folks. But don't worry; the new information is almost done. I think this chapter is the last piece of new discoveries before things that **_**actually **_**have something to do with the current plot occur. Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I had sex with a fucking Italian!" Cookie wept, her speech slurred from drinking so much alcohol.<p>

"Language, Cookie. Look on the bright side, at least you gave him something to cherish and truly look forward to when he gets back from the war." Katarina optimistically proclaimed, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, just like what I did with Germany. All of our guys will be super happy when they get back, and that alone is a pretty good thing to know." Kimi added.

"At least you and Germany had sex where you both were willing to do it. Italy practically raped me, that son of a bitch!" Cookie Detested.

"Again, word choice; but did that actually happen? I don't remember what went on the other night." Katarina asked.

"Well your drink got spiked by someone, so Japan watched over you. Then Germany and I got engaged, shortly after Cookie plucked the curl from Italy's head and he took her upstairs." Kimi explained briefly.

"Germany really proposed? Oh wow! That's great!" Katarina smiled.

"It really is; I never thought I would get that far in a relationship." Kimi grinned contently as she gazed down at the ring on her finger.

"I just noticed something…you and bruder have been together for a really long time." Cookie interjected.

"Yeah…and?" Kimi replied with an arched brow.

"You haven't aged one bit over the time…but you know why, right?" Cookie answered with a lingering hiccup.

"No, I do not know why...is there something you aren't telling me?" Kimi questioned skeptically at the drunk blonde.

Cookie began to hide her face with her hands, peeking between her fingers to see a rather stern looking Kimi staring at her. Slowly closing the gaps between her spread hands to completely hide her eyes, Katarina simply pried Cookie's hands away and lightly slapping them away when she tried to hide again.

"Ooooh boy…I guess there's no way around it." Cookie puffed out in a deep sigh. "Well, there is something that I thought that you already knew, but I guess you don't…" She began uneasily.

Katarina, Kimi, and some of the other countries sitting around in Kimi's apartment stared anxiously at Cookie as she tried putting the words together in her mind.

"I need to make an announcement…my friends Kimi and Kat are really Seoul and Okinawa…yeah…" Cookie finally announced, silence overcoming the room even with the TV on.

"But Katarina's white!" America exclaimed in total confusion, Katarina as well as Japan turning their heads with the look of 'well-duh' written in their expressions.

"Wait a second; the U.S. invaded the island of Okinawa. Don't you remember?" Kimi asked to America.

"Oh yeah; during World War II!" America replied.

"I was never told of what happened on the island, I only learned about the basic World War II boundary." Katarina proclaimed with a puzzled look.

"I guess school society doesn't like teaching too much of the past, like how during the Cold War unit when I was a sophomore; the teacher only mentioned the separation of North and South Korea, they didn't mention anything else that took place between or before that event." Kimi stated quizzically.

"Did they mention how old Seoul was?" Cookie asked.

"No, but I remember looking up how old it was since I was curious about my birthplace. Seoul has been around since eighteen BC the last time I checked." Kimi answered.

"Damn…you're old." Cookie commented, her statement causing Kimi to head palm in reaction.

"Well Okinawa has been around since the twelfth century, but I don't know if that really changes anything." Kimi noted.

"Do you remember anything from your past?" England asked to Katarina.

"Not really, I grew up in the United States." Katarina answered with a shrug.

"Same here." Kimi added.

"Where you born from, aru?" China asked to Kimi.

"Mason City, the farthest southern city in Seoul." Kimi replied. "But apparently, not too many have heard of it, so I guess it's not even a real city."

"Do you perhaps remember your past?" China questioned curiously.

"Not by heart, but my adopted parents filled me in. But, that was the way I was born; not Seoul's past directly." Kimi explained. "I do remember reading about the Korean War that broke out between North and South, and how the city was pretty much caught in the middle of it…reminds me of the parents who raised me, always stuck between them arguing over something." She sighed.

"This is quite big news, aru! We should go and meet up with my brother South Korea to tell him!" China announced.

"Alright, but we should probably all amscray from the place; the landlord doesn't take too kindly to 'outside' men being around the complex." Kimi warned.

"Why's that? You never told us about why she hated men." England asked.

"You really don't wanna know why. I honestly don't know why because I'm worried that it will bug her…" Kimi answered gravely.

"Our landlord hates men because she's just a bitch with a super feminist sexist bug up her ass." Cookie stated bluntly.

"Language, Cookie." Katarina simply said.

"Sorry." Cookie replied.

"Look, let's just go…I think I heard footsteps coming this way!" Kimi proclaimed quietly.

Not really caring about the fact that it was sunny outside, Kimi still had decided to wear her favorite make-shift Lolita outfit to visit her new "brother." Bringing a black golf umbrella along with her to keep shielded from the rays, Kimi and Katarina followed China over to a seemingly modern looking home that had a bit of an Asian style to it. Upon knocking on the door, there was a muffled yell that came from within the house; it sounded much like a young man's voice. Finally, there was a click as the doorknob turned; the door swinging open to reveal a boy with dark brown hair that had a strange curl on the left side of his head with the bangs naturally looking slicked back, brown eyes that looked like they belonged to a child, dressed in a heavy jacket, black and white striped T-shirt that had what looked like Snoopy on it, a dog tag chain necklace and normal jeans.

"Aniki!" The young man greeted cheerfully, wasting no time in bringing China into a big hug.

"Aiya! Calm down, aru." China scolded while rolling his eyes. "Now pay attention, brother. This is your new sister, Seoul and Okinawa. Seoul, Okinawa, this is your brother, South Korea."

"Hello~!" Both girls greeted sweetly.

"Anyong!" South Korea greeted back, his tone already showing his outgoing personality before he warmly hugged Kimi and Katarina.

"If you'd prefer, you can just call me Kimi." Kimi deemed with a grin.

"And you can just call me Katarina, or Kat. Whichever." Katarina added.

"I'm happy to meet you both; it's nice to have a few little siblings." South Korea stated cheerfully. "Please, come in!" He insisted.

Quickly closing the umbrella, Kimi, Katarina and China walked into South Korea's home; taking a good look around at the well-kept interior.

**Break.**

After returning to the apartment complex from their long visit to South Korea's home, Kimi and Katarina met up with Cookie and Schoneke; the four then deciding to sit outside as the sun went down.

"So, how was it?" Schoneke asked anxiously.

"It was fun meeting our new older brother!" Kimi responded warmly.

"It really was; he's a really nice guy." Katarina nodded with a grin.

"What's he like?" Cookie questioned.

"The dude's really into video games, he's tech savvy, and he enjoys dramas. He's not half bad when you get passed the fact that he's a pervert." Kimi explained. "South Korea's child-ish, but that just makes it more fun to pull pranks with him."

"You and your pranks." Katarina laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"What can I say? Getting angry just isn't my cup of tea~" Kimi mused with a dark chuckle. "So what better way to get payback than a good old fashion prank?"

"That's so true." Schoneke laughed; Cookie and Katarina giggling as well at the alternative outlook.

"I wonder how the boys are holding up; it's been nearly a month since we last heard from them about what's been going on." Kimi suddenly noted.

"Don't even remind me of how long it's been. I'm still pissed about Italy." Cookie mumbled before taking another swig of whiskey.

"We know, we know." Katarina coaxed dismissively.

"Well, I honestly hope that all of this new stuff won't really upset a balance or anything. I mean, I think I'm starting to know how kids who get a step-mom or something feel after their dad starts dating again. You just get this feeling like there's something missing in your life while the new thing just doesn't fit the hole in your heart." Kimi stated.

"That was beautiful…" Cookie commented in awe.

"You're wasted aren't you, Cookie?" Kimi said with a blank face.

"*Hic* Yup~!" Cookie chuckled.

"I don't blame you for being upset, but you were kind of asking for it." Kimi proclaimed as she lay in the soft clean grass.

"You've got a point there; it was bound to happen in that kinky dress." Schoneke agreed.

"Well that, and the fact that she totally yanked Italy's special curl off of his head." Kimi added.

"I can't wait to see them again! It'll be nice to tell them the news!" Katarina chimed ecstatically.

"I can't wait to kill those three for leaving us!" Cookie scoffed.

The girls once again laughed, going quiet to think their thoughts as they continued to watch the summer sun sink down into the horizon. Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes; all four of the girls jumping up to their feet and in an attack-ready stance to defend themselves against whatever dare face them.

"NEVER FEAR, THE HERO IS HERE!" America cheered as he leaped out of the bush along with Prussia.

"Oh hey, what brings you two here at this hour?" Kimi greeted casually.

"Wow, you all seem calm right now. We actually came here to comfort you in your grief." Prussia answered.

"Huh?" Katarina asked while tilting her head.

America and Prussia exchanged uncertain glances, the two looking away as they anxiously stood there rubbing the back of their heads without even glancing at the girls.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us, boys?" Schoneke asked with a stern leer.

"Well…" America began worriedly.

"You might want to look on the News." Prussia said; his usual arrogant expression replaced with something very grave and serious.

After that instruction, Kimi led the others into her apartment; all of them gathering around the TV as she changed the channel to the just-in news program.

"There! Listen." America indicated when Kimi finally reached the channel, turning up the volume a little so everyone around the couch could hear.

"_Today in mid-battle, three soldiers have been announced to be Missing in Action after having been given orders to retreat back to base. The three missing comrades were then later identified as Ludwig Beilschmidt, Feliciano Vargas, and Kiku Honda." _The News woman said on camera.

All of the girls' eyes went wide in shock, frozen with their line of sight towards the screen as the three photos of their loved ones appearing on the TV before transitioning over to a man interviewing a few of the other soldiers and generals.

"_We can neither confirm nor deny that three of our soldiers have been captured by the enemy or are deceased." _One of the generals responded into the microphone. _"We will do all we can to recover them safely, until then, they may not be coming home from this battle."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter, folks. Don't worry, the next few chapters will be longer and more interesting; hopefully if my mind keeps working and my creativity doesn't run out on me. See y'all next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

As the first month of summer passed on, Kimi, Katarina, and Cookie kept each other comforted as they remained patient and hopeful; checking their mail boxes and watching the news on a daily basis in case of any word of their dear lost friends. Even in the first few weeks of the new month of July, the girls hadn't given up their hope; knowing all too well not to jump to conclusions.

"Still nothing?" Kimi asked to Katarina and Cookie once they closed their mailboxes and shook their heads with a shrug.

"Now I know that I'm going to murder them when they get back here. Assholes, making us worry like this!" Cookie mumbled irritably.

"Relax, Cookie. The military said that they'll do all they can to find our boys." Kimi consoled, deciding to slump onto the soft grass below her feet and sit; Katarina and Cookie following the same action and sitting down as well.

"I guess all we can do is pray that they come back safely." Katarina suggested.

Suddenly there was a flutter in the breeze, followed by little chirps that grew closer each slow second. The girls looked up to see Prussia's pet Gilbird flying towards them, the little yellow bird lowering down to them with a folded piece of paper in his beak. Holding a hand out so Gilbird could land, Kimi then accepted the letter when Gilbird had let it go in her palm.

"What is it?" Katarina asked curiously.

"It's a note from Prussia…" Kimi replied, handing Gilbird to Cookie so she could unfold the note and read it.

"What does it say?" Cookie questioned when she had seen the relieved look on Kimi's face after reading the letter.

"Prussia wants us to meet him at the airport, the military found 'em and their almost here." Kimi answered, quickly placing the slip of paper in her sweatshirt pocket before jumping to her feet and racing to her apartment.

"What are you doing?" Katarina called to seemingly no one.

"I'm locking up and grabbing the car keys!" Kimi called from inside the house, appearing once again and locking her door.

"I need to grab something too; I'll meet you guys in the car in just a second." Cookie announced, and ran into her apartment while Kimi and Katarina got the car started.

After Katarina and Kimi finished buckling their seatbelts, Cookie hopped into the front passenger seat with a loaded shotgun in one hand; a determined expression plainly written on her face as she sat back in her seat.

"Drive." Cookie commanded.

"Got it." Kimi nodded before backing out of the driveway and into the streets.

While Kimi kept her focus mainly on the road they had been driving on, anxiety built up after continuing to hear Cookie mumbling something barely audible yet it sounded bad enough to make her seemingly cower. Because of the murmuring from a rather impatient and angered Cookie constantly reaching Kimi's ears, her foot had been very lightly pressing more on the gas pedal as she drove; unable to notice that they were nearing a highway and a cross-street. Without realizing it, Kimi had accidentally forgotten to stop at the red light; car horns beeping and snapping her back into reality.

"Oh crap! I just ran a red light!" Was the last thing Kimi could say before everything happened seemingly faster than the speed of light.

In a split second, a truck had crashed right into the side of Kimi's car; sending it rolling off the road and landing upside down in a ditch, Katarina coughing blood and gripping her heart, Kimi knocked unconscious while leaning back in her seat with her head gushing blood that ran down her face, and Cookie lying face down on the ground; shotgun lost in the distance, glass fragments stuck in her corneas as blood leaked from her tear ducts. Thankfully, the driver had called for an ambulance; a passenger then helping Kimi and Katarina out of the now trashed vehicle before tending to Cookie.

**At The Airport…**

"Oh, where are they?" Schoneke mumbled as she anxiously paced back and forth, looking up at the exit to see Germany, Japan, and Italy arriving into the building. "Boys, over here!" She called to the three.

"Mutter!" Germany called, the trio running over to greet Schoneke happily.

"Ve~? Where are the girls?" Italy asked with a sad little frown.

"They should've been here minutes ago; I have no idea where on earth they are!" Schoneke replied with a disapproving sigh. "Come to think of it, Gilbert should've been here as well, where the hell are they?" She noted with furrowed brows at her wrist watch.

Suddenly her cell phone rang, Schoneke instinctively taking out the phone and answering with an irritated tone.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, you better have a good reason why your ass isn't over here!" Schoneke nagged, her eyebrows easing up as she listened into the receiving end.

As Germany, Japan and Italy watched Schoneke nag Prussia for being late; her tone and expression suddenly dropped as her face went paler and stricken with worry.

"Schoneke-san, what is wrong?" Japan asked concernedly, Schoneke quickly holding up a hand to them as a gesture to be quiet.

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." Schoneke concluded, and ended the call before turning to the boys with the look of shock. "Boys, follow me to the car; Prussia said that something terrible has happened, and that we need to get to the hospital ASAP."

"W-was-?" Germany asked, but what cut off by Schoneke.

"We need to go, _now_." She commanded, the three simply following the order and they quickly walked out to the parking lot.

**Break.**

Finally reaching the hospital, Schoneke led The Axis into the building to the check in counter.

"Are you here to visit one of the patients?" The receptionist asked casually.

"Ja, three actually." Schoneke answered in a mono-tone. "We are meeting with my son, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Ah, you must be his mother; please, go right ahead. You'll find them in room 569 on the second floor." The lady behind the desk advised.

After nodding a thank you to the woman, Schoneke and the others scurried straight to the room. Right when they reached the door, Prussia was leaning against it; his face buried in his hand as he rubbed his temple in distress.

"Gilbert, what happened?" Schoneke asked in a worried tone as they approached the albino.

"It's my fault…I was the one driving Spain's truck, we were going to try and pick them up at the complex because we thought that Gilbird wouldn't give them the note in time. Thank gott we managed to get them here before something worse might've happened." Prussia said; pausing as the four stared at him. "On our way there, we didn't see the car speeding in front of us; it just came out of nowhere! That's when we saw it flipping and spinning out of control off the road after we rammed into the side of it, and I noticed schwester being catapulted right out of the windshield…" His red eyes fell to stare gravely at the floor, quickly stepping away from the door as a nurse appeared in the doorway with a clipboard in her arm.

"You may come in now if you wish to see them." The woman simply said; her eyes scanning over the gang with a mix of sympathy and empathy as she walked passed them.

Slowly, they entered the room; awaiting them were three beds next to each other against the wall, the steady beeping of heart monitors greeting them as the image came into full view before them. There they were, the girls laying in the individual twin mattresses; all of them still unconscious and dressed in the usual hospital gowns, Katarina having bandages wrapped around her slender torso and around her shoulder that had been disconnected from its socket with a breathing tube covering over her nose and mouth; Cookie's eyes covered by a layer of gauzes and bandages with her arms wrapped in slightly blood staining dressings; the third bed was where Kimi had laid, bandaging wrapped around her cranium, an oxygen mask also over her face, and a few wires sticking out from under the dressings that connected to a brainwave machine. Schoneke covered her mouth that had been agape in shock, Prussia looking away as Germany's head tilted down, Italy continuing to stare with tears flooding his eyes, and Japan's expression saddening to see his friends in such a horrible state.

"Bruder, I'm so sorry…" Prussia said quietly, Germany unresponsive as he struggled to fight back the pebble sized tears in his eyes.

Out of the blue, Germany lifelessly approached Kimi's bed; kneeling down to her level, his heart ache increasing the longer he stared at his fiancé lying like a corpse under the covers. The first heavy tear had fallen, a stream soon flowing down his face as he buried his face onto the bed near her side; gently grasping her limp hand before beginning to silently cry. The others remained quiet, respectfully letting the emotional impact pass; Italy standing by Cookie, resting his hand on hers as tears freely plummeted to the tile floor from his face. A doctor then entered the room, his expression blank yet grave due to having to tell the gang of the prognosis.

"Ms. Beilschmidt," The doctor addressed to Schoneke before clearing his throat.

"Ja?" She responded.

"I hate to tell you this but; your daughter is now blind. Because she unfortunately didn't have her seatbelt on, Cookie smashed face first into the glass and her corneas were punctured deep enough to cause blindness to occur." The doctor announced. "She will require lazer surgery a few weeks after she checks out of here, but we successfully removed the glass from her eyes and they are now healing properly."

"What about Kimi and Katarina?" Japan asked.

"Kimi is in a coma due to a mild concussion from a skull fracture, she won't wake up for a about four weeks and will need to stay here longer than her friends because she is required to undergo a few tests to make sure that no tumors or cancers may become present in the future and that her psychological state remains stable. And Katarina should be good as new in about two weeks or so, lucky for her that she was sitting in the back seat instead of the front and was properly strapped in." The doctor stated. "However, both Kimi and Katarina are susceptible to illness in their current conditions. But their friends are more than welcome to visit; in fact it might help them feel better to have companions other than each other around. Just make sure to keep the volume down though, Kimi's recovery leaves her even more susceptible to seizures, or she might just get rather irritable due to the changes in behavior brought on by the concussion."

"Ve~? Will seeing friends really make them feel better?" Italy asked like an innocent child to the doctor.

"Yes, my boy, it will. Due to the emotional side-effects Kimi and Cookie may come across, seeing their friends should help them recover quicker." The doctor grinned.

"Danke, doctor." Prussia said with a nod.

"Anytime, and if you have questions, feel free to contact me." He replied.

Suddenly, the door of the room flew open to reveal The Allies, Sweden, Finland, Ukraine, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, South Korea, Spain, Canada, Hungary and Austria entering.

"What are you all doing here?" Prussia asked with an arched brow.

"We wanted to make sure that the girls were okay, but it looks like we arrived a bit too early." America answered sincerely.

"Are my little sisters okay?" South Korea asked with complete concern.

"They'll be just fine, Kimi will require more time to recover though." The doctor replied.

"What time will Katarina and Cookie wake up?" Schoneke questioned.

"Oh those two should be waking up in just a little bit; the anesthetic should've worn off by now." The doctor proclaimed after checking his watch.

In a matter of seconds, Katarina's eyes slowly opened; being the first to sit up in her bed, she took a good look around her before her eyes wandered to their visitors.

"Woah…! Where am I?" Katarina asked, coughing slightly from the lingering pressure on her lungs.

"You're in the hospital, Kat-chan." Japan replied softly. "You, Kimi and Cookie were in a terrible car accident."

"But you three are going to recover just fine." The doctor announced.

"WHERE AM I?" Cookie yelled as she sat up and frantically felt the bandages on her face.

"The hospital~" Italy answered.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" Cookie responded after settling down a little.

"Ah, Cookie Beilschmidt, I have news for you." The doctor claimed as he flipped through the stack of paper on his clipboard; everyone in the room listened anxiously. "You are temporarily blind, and you are pregnant."

The room fell still with a silence, a few seconds passing before Cookie turned her head to face Italy like the possessed girl from The Exorcist ; a demonic aura emanating from around her along with Sweden, Prussia, and Switzerland as they too stared menacingly at the guilty looking Italian.

"I'm going to kill you…" She said eerily to him, and grinned widely like a psychopath.

Italy bolted from the room, a mob of three angrily chasing him out of the room. Soon after three of the boys left, Cookie began to sob uncontrollably; Schoneke, Finland, Austria, Hungary, and Liechtenstein doing all they could to comfort her as the white bandages became soaking with watery blood stains.

"Oh my god, they are inside me!" Cookie cried. "I didn't want children though!"

"There there, at least you had sex with a classy man instead of a street rat." Schoneke proclaimed optimistically.

"ITALY DOESN'T QUALIFY AS A MAN THOUGH!" Cookie sobbed.

"Well than you shouldn't have pulled Italy's curl." Austria said with an annoyed huff.

"Look on the bright side, I'm sure you and Italy will have very adorable kinder~!" Liechtenstein grinned.

"But I've been infected! I've been violated by a girly-man!" Cookie shuddered.

"Um, doctor…may we get some clean bandages here, please?" Finland requested bashfully.

As the nurses entered with a roll of fresh bandages and gauzes, gun shots could be heard outside along with the loud shouts of Switzerland and some of the security guards. No one really bothered to look, already knowing what was going on in front of the building.

"Sounds like Italy really did it this time." Katarina commented while rolling her eyes.

"True, but at least the vibes have become much less tense and stressful now that those three have left." Japan said.

"Hey Spain, why isn't Kimi waking up?" America asked.

"She's in a coma, amigo. Kimi won't be up for a while." Spain replied.

"Yeah, on that note; what's a coma?" America questioned with a puzzled expression.

"A coma is a state of unconsciousness after a concussion; a rather massive blow to the cerebral cortex or any high forces put against the skull; in this stage, the patient is basically asleep until their brain recovers from the head trauma." The doctor explained.

"Oh, well I guess she should feel well rested after her sleep." America grinned. "But, what's up with Germany? I've never seen him like this."

"Realizing that a loved one is in a coma is emotionally distressing, which is what your friend is currently experiencing right now." The doctor answered.

"Well is there any way we can help?" Hungary asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately all anyone can do is keep her maintained; she can hear you if you want to talk to her, we'll keep her on IV fluids to make sure she keeps up her strength, and make sure she stays cleansed to maintain her usual hygienic habits. In the meantime, visits are very much welcomed, just don't try to feed her anything, or do anything that may compromise her breathing, and she will be just fine." The doctor instructed.

"She can really hear us, aru?" China asked.

"Yes, that is correct." The doctor nodded.

"Will she remember anything that we say to her?" Ukraine questioned.

"We aren't entirely sure; all we know is that she can hear everything that is going on right now. Research shows that she may even move as a reflex to a familiar voice, but that doesn't normally happen too often." The doctor explained. "If you have any more questions, feel free to ask." He concluded, and left out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Time transition, folks. Just thought I'd warn you all; wouldn't want to cause any confusion. Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Onee-chan~" <em>A voice echoed within the blackness of Kimi's vision.

"_Aneki! Please, wake up!" _Another had called.

"_We shouldn't try to disturb her, remember what the doctor said."_

"_But Vietnam, onee-chan was supposed to wake up today!"_

"_Aiya! Be quiet, Taiwan! The doctor said to keep the voice levels down while Kimi is still in her coma, aru."_

"_You be quiet, teacher!"_

"_Show your older brother respect, aru!"_

"_You're more like a grandpa than a brother…"_

"_Shut up, aru!"_

Suddenly Kimi began to feel as if she was falling down, her eyes snapping wide open in response to the outer body experience dropping back onto herself. Kimi's vision was met with a blurry flash of light; all of the voices that echoed around her had been muffled by a loud buzzing in her ears that were compounded with some sort of ringing.

"Kimi, can you hear us?" A blurred figure in her vision asked, Kimi somehow managing to make out what they were saying.

As quickly as she woke up, her vision began to darken once again; a crippling nauseous feeling making her eyes roll back into her head as her limbs began to feel heavy.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Germany exclaimed, a terrified expression crossing his face as he watched Kimi begin to unconsciously shake and thrash.

"She's having a seizure, nurse! Get me the anesthetic and a breathing tube, stat!" The doctor ordered to his assistant, the woman bolting out of the room as his instructions advised.

While the doctor worked on restraining Kimi, the rate of her heart monitor began to speed up to a rapid pace. Finally, the nurse returned with a syringe; handing it to the doctor before holding Kimi down as he injected the anesthetic into her wrist. Once the fluid had taken effect, she began to lay still and allow the doctor to install the breathing tube. To everyone's relief, her heart monitor was back to normal. After the sudden panic, everyone remained silent; unable to think of anything to say or do having witnessed something so strange.

**~A few hours later~**

"This is just like when I was a kid…" Kimi said blandly.

"What do you mean by that?" Katarina asked curiously.

"My old seizure trigger, sudden bright or strobe lights." Kimi replied, suddenly pausing afterwards to change the subject. "I'm really sorry about getting us in that accident, I should've been paying more attention to how fast we were going instead of taking Cookie's threats seriously."

"Why are you sorry? It's my fault that I put so much pressure on you." Cookie objected; her head turned to face Kimi's heart monitor.

"Cookie, we're a little over to the right." Kimi noted to her.

"Oh. Anyways, it's my fault that you stressed out so much." Cookie continued.

"Look, it's my fault that I got us in this mess. I should've paid more attention to the road…" Kimi retorted.

"It's my fault; I was driving the truck that hit you." Prussia confessed.

"SHUT UP, PRUSSIA!" Cookie yelled, grabbing the closest object to her which happened to be an alarm clock, and throwing it in the direction she predicted to be where Prussia was standing; accidentally hitting Germany in the process instead.

"OW!" Germany yelped, holding the red bump that had now formed on his head from the clock. "Schwester, don't throw things at people if you don't know where you're aiming!"

"Kill Prussia…kill, kill, kill!" Hungary chanted with a demonic grin, a skillet tightly gripped in her shaking hands as she started chasing after the unfortunate albino.

"Aw, come over here Germany. I'll kiss it and make it better~" Kimi giggled, a blush spreading across Germany's face from her sweet little gesture.

"N-nein, th-that won't be necessary...!" He declined, but stopped when his eyes locked with Kimi's; her expression lonely and begging him to be beside her.

Sighing in defeat, Germany started over to the unoccupied side of Kimi's bed; kneeling and letting Kimi plant a gentle peck on the bump before briefly running her hand through his hair. The blush grew brighter as a few "aw"s in the room sounded, Kimi simply chuckling and holding his hand that rested on the mattress, but suddenly frowning.

"I'm probably going to need to stay isolated for a few days when I get out of here; the doctor says that I'm going to start acting pretty darn moody later during recovery." She proclaimed.

"You don't need to do that, libeling; everyone gets upset sometimes, you've seen me." Germany detested sincerely.

"Nah, I can't. I don't want to hurt anybody just because I'm acting up." Kimi said while shaking her head.

"Honey, you're over-do to throw a tantrum; you've earned it after so many years of holding back." Cookie objected.

"But I've got nothing to be upset about, so I have no reason to be mad." Kimi argued.

"It's nice that you don't want to accidentally hurt someone, but Cookie's right; you deserve the right to get mad or even go into a rant." Katarina nodded.

"Then there's another thing…how do I get angry?" Kimi asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

The room fell silent for a moment, everyone seeming to be a little confused by this question.

"Well…to be angry is just a natural emotion, it's…" Germany began hesitantly.

"An ambiguous reaction that can remain dormant depending on the individual?" Kimi suggested, gaining a few awkward stares from Italy, America and Prussia. "What? Do I need to use rudimentary vocab for you to understand this?" She asked with a little glare.

"Why do you use such big words?" America exclaimed in total puzzlement comically.

"I was just asking if that's what he was trying to say." Kimi retorted. "Anyways, I know what being angry is…it's just been so long since I've actually been legitimately angered by something. Not annoyed or irritated, but like angry, enraged, or just absolutely livid." She added. "I guess I'll stick with crying or just looking forlorn; it's better than getting mad at someone I care about."

"But whenever you're sad, I'm sad too…" Germany admitted. "Und it really hurt to see you while you were still in the coma." He murmured.

"I'm sorry." She apologized with a frown; he then looked up to see her, his expression soft and understanding.

"Don't apologize, engel…I should be sorry for getting you into this mess, I should've never let you go." Germany said remorsefully, Kimi blinked at him with a blank expression.

"You didn't let me go, and you never abandoned me. You had a job to do, and you fulfilled it. I'm just happy that you're back, and alive; that's all that matters." She responded, her words comforting him as he lightly held her hand.

**Break.**

The room was lit with the glow of the moonlight that was shining through the open window, turning the black darkness into a shade of blue. While the other countries had left; Germany, Italy, Prussia, and South Korea sleeping in some areas of the hospital room while Kimi and Cookie were sleeping soundly in their beds. Eventually, the sound of a barely audible creak reached Kimi's ears; partially waking her from slumber yet not quite dragging her out of the sound sleep.

"Awww~! My grandson finally found a bella to settle down with after all~!" The blur towering over Cookie cooed, Kimi waiting a few seconds for her eyes to adjust; knowing that her friend was safe after recognizing that cheery voice.

"Rome? What are you doing here?" Kimi whispered as to try and not wake anyone.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Cookie screamed, grabbing the nearby alarm clock and hitting Rome over the head with it.

"OW! OW! OW! Easy, bella! I am Rome, your grandfather in law!" Rome frantically explained while shielding his face.

"Why are you here?" Cookie questioned. "And I'm just going to call you grandpa, it's easier."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see the girl my grandson has fallen so deeply in love with~!" Rome answered proudly, before looking over to Kimi. "And don't think that this ole' stud has forgotten about you~! I brought someone else very special that you'll want to meet!"

Right on cue, another figure stepped out of the darkness; a man dressed in what looked like battle gear, over a grey tunic with green trim, and some kind of dark green breeches. This man also had a striking resemblance to Germany, sporting long light blonde hair, and a naturally stern expression.

"This is Germania, a real stick in the mud~!" Rome joked as he introduced his companion.

"I am your bodyguard, stupid. Of course I'm going to be strict, otherwise you'd die." Germania retorted with a leer.

"Who the hell are you?" Cookie questioned, earning herself a smack on the back of the head by Germania.

"Respect your elders." He scolded. "Just because you can't recognize your own vater doesn't mean you should curse at them."

"Wait, you're my dad? B-but I thought that Prussia and Sweden was my dad!" Cookie exclaimed in confusion.

"I almost forgot! Germania, this is your daughter in law, Kimi~!" Rome announced, putting an arm around his bodyguard with a wide grin.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you, Germania." Kimi greeted politely, trying her best to keep her voice down as to not wake the others.

Feeling a little too shy to hold her hand out to the man, she simply bowed her head respectfully at him; gaining one back from Germania, seemingly relieved to see a respectful gesture from someone with a bit more sense.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Kimi." Germania responded, his eyes seeming to examine her carefully; sort of like a scanner analyzing data.

"Kimi, you have to tell Germania all about you and your lover! We barely saw what was going on from the heavens, so you'll have to fill us in~!" Rome proclaimed, Germania head palming at how loud Rome was being considering that practically the whole world was asleep.

In a few seconds, the others in the room had begun to wake from their slumber; Rome and Germania standing frozen, not really knowing what to do then.

"Schwester, who on earth are you talking to?" Germany grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"These two sons a' bitches who just broke in." Cookie answered casually, Germania smacking the back of her head again. "FUCK!" She yelped.

"Rome's back and he brought your dad with him." Kimi added; her tone a little flat due to being a bit groggy.

"Ve~? Grandpa Rome is really here?" Italy asked sleepily like a little kid.

"Grandson~!" Rome chimed, going over to Italy and giving him a hug.

Italy giggled at the tickling Rome's stubble made against his face, Germany watching wide eyed at Rome who he had previously seen, switching over to stare at Germania who was over by Kimi's bed.

"V-vater…?" Germany spoke hesitantly, Germania still simply standing and looking back at his son.

"VATI!" Prussia cheered, spontaneously wrapping his arms around Germania in an ecstatic embrace.

"Verdammt, Gilbert…" Germania mumbled. "Even over the years you still haven't learned to grow up."

"Vati, where were you, what happened? You und mutti never came back from war!" Prussia questioned.

"Well…I never came back because I passed away." Germania simply answered; his expression now a little grave. "Rome und I shouldn't even be here right now."

"Aw! But I wanted to see my grandson and his lover!" Rome whined childishly.

"Germania, Rome, you're family; that doesn't mean you have to leave." Kimi objected, despite the fact that her mind was pleading to go back to sleep.

Germania looked about, considering whether to stay a little on account that Rome was reluctant to leave. Aside from that, he wondered about his sons and daughter; curious of what was currently happening since he had passed.

"Fine." He sighed, "But after a little while of talking, Rome und I need to leave."

"Fantastico~! Grazie, Germania!" Rome cheered dramatically.

"Ve~! I get to tell grandpa Rome all about Cookie~!" Italy mewed.

"I'm going to kill the both of you when I get my eyes back…" Cookie frowned.

"I promise, I'll make it up to you~" Italy shook, slightly frightened by her attitude.

"And you should be proud to be bearing my new grandchildren, I know that I am proud~!" Rome stated with pride.

"Fine, I'll toss you down a flight of stairs; while Italy has to marry me. I don't want these kids growing up without a dad, especially if he's the one who got me into this mess." Cookie claimed in a grimace.

"Wawawawaah!" Rome exclaimed in terror.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry that I had to end the series folks, but I was running out of ideas. But don't worry, if you have questions; ask Kimi on her deviantArt account: AskSeoul-Korea**  
><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this story, thanks for reading~!<strong>

* * *

><p>The day had finally arrived, a few weeks of preparation after getting out of the hospital; Kimi was now standing in her wedding gown, checking to make sure everything looked flawless. The dress was traditional and simple, yet beautiful and very fitting; sporting the common ball gown skirt where only the platforms of her heels could be shown, a nice corset with an off shoulder top.<p>

"Can you please take a picture of the dress? I really wish I could see it, but I can't!" Cookie requested childishly, her now unwrapped eyes still murky in the irises.

"Sure thing, Cookie." Kimi answered with a smile and she moved the white veil over her face.

"You look amazing~!" Katarina chimed, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Thank you, you guys are the best! And thanks again for helping Germany and I with the wedding, I really appreciate it." Kimi responded with a touched smile. "Well, I guess I'd better get out there; don't to keep him waiting at the altar." She joked, before grabbing a paper and her bouquet of white roses.

The traditional wedding song played as she gracefully made her way down the aisle; all of the countries turning their heads to see her as she passed by. Once Kimi and Germany were now standing at the altar while facing each other, they both stood as the priest began reciting the traditional "dearly beloved…" and so forth. After Japan brought the wedding bands, and they slipped on each other's rings, the priest began to speak again.

"Before we finalize the joining of this man and this woman, the bride wishes to recite a vow of her own on this blessed day." The priest announced, and gestured to Kimi to take out the paper.

Carefully unfolding the paper and clearing her throat, she took a deep breath before reading clearly.

"_Love is but another word to express how we feel about someone, or something._

_How I feel about you…_

_Words can't even describe it,_

_Not even the word, love, itself._

_Though there are words to describe why I love you, but_

_They are merely words that speak no louder than a murmur._

_I could say how much I love you,_

_I could say it a million times._

_But saying something,_

_Doesn't prove how I really feel._

_Actions speak louder than words,_

_Whereas the heart speaks louder than the vocals._

_And the soul speaks louder than the tone._"

Everyone was silent, however, there were a few joyous sniffles that had slightly echoed and reached Kimi's ears. Looking up from the poem and handing it to Katarina, Kimi then turned her vision to Germany, who had taken in the whole thing as she saw little droplets of tears on the corners of his eyes; a touched grin forming on his lips as he continued to stare down at her.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest continued.

"Yes, I do." Kimi answered with a confident grin, looking Germany straight in the eye so he knew that she meant it.

"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded w…"

The priest's words were cut short as everyone stood up and applauded, Germany had already pulled Kimi in for a passionate kiss; sealing the deal before he could even answer.

"I-uh-I suppose that means yes." The priest stuttered, and shrugged. "I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Once they had broken apart momentarily, Kimi threw the bouquet to the crowd for whoever catches it.

"Actions speak louder than words, ja?" Germany said to her with a smile as he still held her.

"Darn right! Now c'mere for another~!" Kimi laughed, and pulled him in to reconnect their lips.

During the reception, Germany and Kimi decided to remain in the presence of their friends and family; neither of them shying away thankfully, even when England had one too many and began getting a little crazy. After **White Wedding **by **Billy Idol **stopped playing, Germany led Kimi to the dance floor just in time as **Stirb Nicht Vor Mir **by **Rammstein **came on through the speakers.

"I still remember when we listened to this song on our second date? It truly means a lot now that we've made it this far in the relationship." Kimi noted, with a grin.

"How could I forget? It was the first time we took our relationship up one level after so long." Germany answered, twirling her around before bringing her back.

"Yeah, I'm happy that we did what we did in the past. Are you?" She asked.

"Of course, it broke the awkward pause when we didn't know what to do." He replied.

"That it did, but I'm glad that you were able to convince me to open up to a relationship." She added, her smile reappearing when he dipped her back.

"Und I'm glad that I didn't give up on you, especially since you've given me so much through the time we've shared." He said back with a mirrored grin.

"Just think of it as thank you gifts for being so patient, and staying loyal even though I was hesitant." Kimi chuckled, and they ended their dance.

"I'm so happy for the both of you~!" Schoneke chimed, as she approached the newlyweds.

"Danke, mutter." Germany responded with a faint blush.

"Thanks for giving me your blessing, Schoneke. I should also thank Germania for his, too." Kimi laughed joyfully.

"You're so sweet, I'm sure that he's very glad for it." Schoneke smiled, her eyes slightly teary with happiness. "And I'm sure that your vater is very proud of you, Ludwig." She added sincerely. "I just hope that he'll be as approving for Italy's sake~"

"I dunno; Prussia, Sweden, and Switzerland were sure upset at the sudden news." Kimi snickered, "Don't worry, I'll vouch for Italy; he's a good guy, and he didn't know better."

"Let's hope that was the case." Germany commented with an annoyed voice, Kimi and Schoneke simply laughing at his remark.

"Relax, Germany. He's your best friend, and he wouldn't hurt Cookie on purpose." Kimi coaxed in an honest tone. "Besides…I'm sure they'll make great parents."

The three looked to the side to see Italy dancing happily with Cookie, seemingly quite joyful despite Cookie's behavior towards him.

"I think they'll be just fine." Kimi confirmed with a grin.

**Break.**

"So, new schwester-inlaw, what do you plan on doing with mein bruder now that you two have finally married?" Prussia asked with a smirk on his face.

"That's for the future to tell, and frankly, no one can tell the future without being psychic." Kimi answered. "Besides, I'm pretty new to this 'settled down' thing, so I think maybe we'll wait and see what happens."

"Ve~! Are you going to have kids like my little bella and I~?" Italy mused, Cookie frowning slightly at the thought of giving birth.

"Maybe; maybe not. It depends, I'll do some research, maybe have some more time to play with Germany; who knows." Kimi responded with a shrug.

"Uhm, liebling…" Germany interjected shyly, clearing his throat momentarily. "S-since we're married und all, would you perhaps like to…move in with me?" He offered, knowing how nostalgic Kimi could be when it comes to home comforts.

"Yeah, I think that'd be wonderful actually. Probably best if I do, I just hope that I won't be a burden." She answered modestly with a nervous giggle.

"Nein, don't be ridiculous." Germany dismissed, "Besides, I'd really enjoy having you around more; plus, I don't think your landlord really likes it when I visit you anyways."

"I'm really sorry about her, she's just kinda grouchy; especially when it comes to men, yet surprisingly she's okay with men if they live in the complex." Kimi mumbled thoughtfully.

The next day after agreeing to moving in with Germany; Katarina and Japan volunteered to help Kimi pack her things and move out of her old apartment; Kimi making sure to hand the keys back to the landlord after vacating. Thankfully, Kimi just left the furniture and brought the more portable things to Germany's home; hoping to make the next occupant of the complex more content that the furnishing is already there. Because of having experience settling in whenever she travelled as a child, Kimi managed to situate her belongings easily; Cookie trying to help occasionally, but only managing to run into a wall due to the fact that she was still blind.

"I fucking hate being blind; and I also hate always running into a damn wall!" Cookie whined as Italy took the box from her arms.

"Ve~ it's okay, Cookie. Please, just rest on the couch or something, I'll help the others." Italy insisted before leading Cookie to the living room.

"Fine, I'll just sit on my ass then." She pouted while taking a seat.

"Italy's doing it to keep you from hurting yourself, Cookie; don't be so hard on the little guy." Kimi proclaimed as she carried two boxes into the house.

"Ve~ Kimi, do you need help carrying those?" Italy offered.

"No thanks, man; thanks though." She replied casually. "By the way, how are you two getting along? Aside from the whole impregnation thing?"

"It's going very well, grazie~!" Italy mused. "We plan on getting married pretty soon, too!"

"Damn right, I'm not letting this kid or kids grow up without a dad." Cookie said blankly.

"True that, and besides, at least Italy won't run out on you…right, Italy?" Kimi questioned with a childish look at the Italian.

"Ve~! Of course I'd never leave Cookie behind!" Italy responded confidently.

"Good, than I trust you with her." Kimi nodded, and continued setting up.

"Kim…you know that you're still in your wedding dress, right?" Katarina noted concernedly.

"Yup, I know. Plan on wearing this thing all day, minus the high heels and the veil." Kimi responded, and resumed unpacking.

"Geez, Kimi, take a break or something! Seriously hun, you just got married; why don't you and Germany go do something FUN?" Cookie joked.

"I know, I know; it's just that I don't want to leave my stuff everywhere, so I'm not going to stop unpacking until the job's done." Kimi declared, "There's only a few more boxes to unload anyways."

"Here, I'll get those." Germany suggested, and left the house to retrieve the last few things.

"Mr. Germany, let me help you with that." Japan insisted before following the German out the door.

Thankfully with assistance, moving in was fairly brief. Eventually, Kimi and Katarina sat down for a good game of Left 4 Dead on Kimi's Xbox; Italy sitting on the couch with Cookie, Japan, and Germany watching contently…at least Italy, Japan, and Germany were actually watching of course.

"Good to know that even though you're married now, you still have time to play a round of Left 4 Dead." Katarina proclaimed.

"Same, but like I'd stop playing this game after all of the wonderful times we've had on this." Kimi grinned. "But I'll always make time for both my friends and Ludwig~"

Germany lightly chuckled, amused by the sincerity. However, he wondered about how it would be to become a father; especially about what the child might turn out to be, and how he would handle such responsibility. On top of that, what would it be like to be an uncle as well; especially since they'd be Cookie's and Italy's kin.

"Have you gotten Cookie an ultrasound yet to find out if it's just one kid?" Kimi asked to Italy, her eyes still focused on the TV screen.

"Ve~? What's an ultrasound?" Italy questioned.

"An ultrasound is when a pregnant woman undergoes an x-ray. During this, you can look on a screen that shows how many kids you have in the womb." Cookie explained while rubbing her belly that had now turned into a slightly big lump.

"Well I'm just glad that you didn't decide on an abortion." Katarina proclaimed.

"I'd never consider aborting a child, even if I hate the little fuckers, it's just not right." Cookie sighed.

"Word choice." Katarina interjected in a comedic tone.

"PENIS!" Cookie shouted, causing The Axis to look at her with wide eyes as Kimi laughed hysterically and Katarina shook her head in disapproval while trying to hide her giggles.

"Was that really necessary?" Katarina questioned.

"YES!" Cookie cheered.

"Ms. Berlin, please behave yourself!" Japan scolded.

"NO! VAGINA-PENIS!"

"Oh for goodness sakes, Cookie…" Kimi scoffed.

"What? It's fun to say because it confuses everyone!" Cookie responded.

"It confused me, that's for sure." Germany commented.

"Ve~ it really confused me!" Italy nervously chuckled.

"Oi! Schwester, what's with all the shouting?" Prussia called as he entered the living room.

"No reason, she's just being Cookie." Katarina answered; both her and Kimi still facing the TV.

"Also, don't ask her what she was shouting, it'll just get worse." Kimi added casually.

Later that night around ten o'clock; Italy, Cookie, Katarina, and Japan had left the house to go back to their own homes, Prussia deciding to go out drinking with France and Spain to give Germany and Kimi some alone time. As Germany waited in bed, Kimi was in the bathroom changing out of her dress; Germany casually reading a book as he had the covers up to his hips.

"Hey, Germany!" Kimi called from the bathroom as she walked out, Germany looking up to see her leaning against the doorframe in white lace lingerie; the frilly white silk garter still around her left thigh. "It's tradition for the groom to remove the bride's garter. Care to do the honors~?" She mused, smirking a little at Germany's red face as she started over to him.

It was going to be a _**long**_ night.


End file.
